


The Mimicker Censored

by TalisRuadair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Dumbledore Bashing, Forced Feminization, Genital Piercing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Leashes, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voldemort Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalisRuadair/pseuds/TalisRuadair
Summary: Harry Potter woke up on his sixteenth birthday different and being pulled somewhere. He's struggling to figure out what being a Mimicker really means and what to do with so many mates. One hasn't walked the earth since Merlin, but like usual it has to be Harry. He muddles his way through having to care for so many broken mates and his own troubled past. I am hoping this version with less graphic smut and a little tweaking will be better received.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters of the world she created. I just enjoy playing in her sandbox. I am not making any profit off of this and do not claim any rights to her characters, settings, and anything else I am borrowing.

**Chapter One – Department of Mysteries Aftereffects**

Harry lay in his bed on the night before his 16th birthday at number 4 Private Drive. He had hoped after defeating Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries a couple months before that he wouldn’t have to return to his horrible family. However, the all mighty Dumbledore thought it the best place to hide Harry from the masses who possibly wanted to hurt him. Many Death Eaters were still on the loose after all. Too bad Dumbledore didn’t know the truth of his life with the Dursleys. He was nursing several wounds at that moment from an overly angered Vernon. Then again Dudley still loved to get him in trouble.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose wishing the pain would just go away. He knew his magic was generally responsible for healing him faster than usual. He felt his body enveloped in a warm light and sighed as all the aches and pains washed away from his body.

He fell asleep and missed his birthday owls as the relief came right as the hour struck midnight. His sleep wasn’t peaceful.  He stood in the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic. That horrible gold statute of the magical creatures looking up at the Wizard and Witch with false admiration. Not to mention the way the witch looked at the wizard. It really was a piece of patriarchal pureblood propaganda. It wasn’t the statue that plagued his dreams but the nose-less wonder forcing his inky blackness within him. It hurt so much that he thought he was going to die, but something built within him.

His mother’s voice screamed in his mind and a wave of pure love poured out of him. He wasn’t really all there when it happened and the fragments of his second murder of the man were just as frightening as witnessing Cedric Diggory die by the wand of a rat faced man holding one ugly baby. He had no idea where Severus came from but she stood there like some flickering mirage. The man’s appearance shifted before him into an unrecognizable but handsome being as his flamed snake engulfed Nagini. Both monsters crumbled to dust. His dream quickly changed. He was no longer in his body. He had no idea where he was, but it was no longer where he should’ve been. He stood in a room full of pools and a floating being.

The being’s voice seemed to highjack his dream, “ _Youngling you are the precipice of the beginning of the rest of your life. This week will be an interesting one for you that is for sure. I cannot divulge my true existence until after everything become much clearer, but know this. I am your connection to a vast and ancient knowledge lost to the Wizarding World well over millennia ago. You are the first of your kind in just as long, but have no fear, as you will not be the last._ ”

He shuddered awake, finding the morning sun shining in his window, and let out a frightened screech. He was face to face with the large tennis ball sized eyes of Dobby the house elf. He cleared the sleep from his eyes and mumbled, “What are you doing here Dobby?”

“You called me Master Harry. Do you accept the binding magic that will make me your house elf?” The little elf with stacked hats questioned.

Harry smiled down at the little creature, “Of course Dobby. I would love to have you as my personal House Elf.”

He knew he had to move fast, as he heard the groan from the bed in his aunt and uncle’s room. The walking blimp was thudding down the hallway likely preparing to discipline his freak of a nephew for waking him. Harry rolled his eyes at the thought. It was preposterous to believe he had control over his night terrors. He made a quick decision and gave his house elf his first order, “I want you to take all of my things to Grimmauld Place and put them in the master bedroom where the Hippogriff is being kept. Then I want you to take the Galleons in my school trunk to have yourself a uniform made in whatever colors you like and the Potter crest. I will meet you back at that home later. Though first could you pop me over to Severus Snape’s home? I feel that I need to go there right away though I am not sure why.”

The little elf nodded, “Yes, your mate needs you.” The elf grabbed his hand and popped him into a room surrounded by books.

“Thank you, Dobby. Do not forget to follow my other orders. I will meet you there shortly or I will call you if I need you. Do you think you could talk Winky into joining you there as well? I think Kreacher needs a mate. I think she will do for him.”

The little elf bowed, “Thank you gracious Master Harry. I shall do as you request.” He then popped out of the room.

Harry wasn’t sure why he felt such a need see Snape but then he remembered Dobby referring to him as his mate. What in the bloody hell was going on? He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he felt a warm pulse in his magic. He soon was close to the ground. He never studied Animagus transformations. He was sure he somehow became one without holding a poisonous leaf to his tongue while meditating. He slithered behind some books to where stairs were hidden and quickly made his way up there. He felt vibrations of magic directing toward the end of his quest. He found a dilapidated room littered in fire whiskey bottles. He found his mate lying in an unconscious heap upon the bed. He slithered up the bed. He felt compelled to save the man before him. He lay across the wizard’s chest staring at his mate’s face. He never remembered seeing his potions professor looking so defeated. He ut wondered what caused such a binge.

The wizard’s eyes opened to show the bottomless pools of inky blackness. He let out a groan, “Nagini, you’re finally here to tie up your master’s loose ends. Go ahead and bite me you snake. I have no desire or a reason to continue on with this façade of a life. I never should’ve made it through the first war. I forfeited my life the moment I allowed that monster to kill my childhood friend.” Tears formed in his eyes, “I’m so sorry I failed you Lily. I’m sorry I was selfish enough to consider sacrificing the life of your husband and son just to ensure your survival.”

Harry couldn’t take much more of the broken man’s confession. He would ask him later about his relationship with his mother. He knew about some of the relationship he had with James, but Lily seemed an undiscovered gift. He coiled around his hysterical mate before reaching the left side of his neck. He bit down and released his venom knowing it wouldn’t harm his mate but attack the potion residue that suppressed his rare gift. His metamorphic abilities had been locked away by a potion given to him as a baby. He instinctually realized it was reason for the flickering in his dream. Harry could only assume it was done to protect him from the wrath of Tobias Snape by Eileen Prince, who did love her son. She was a beaten down woman who had too much to deal with to fully protect her son. Part of him wondered once more where the strange thought came from. How could he know that about his professor? He only peered in the man’s pensieved memories once. He regretted it ever since.

Harry slithered down the bed where he changed back into his true form. He watched as Severus grasped the blankets in the pain riddled agony. Sweat beads formed on his forehead.  He brokenly gasped out, “Thank you Nagini. Thank you for finally doing what I was too cowardly to accomplish all these years. I should’ve died the night I found her lying there motionless in that blown apart room.”

Harry quickly relieved himself of his clothing before climbing back up on the bed, “Don’t worry love. I will make everything alright.”

“Now I know I’m hallucinating from the poison. No one has ever called me that. No one would ever love an ugly thing like me. Even my own mother couldn’t look at me without flinching. Oh blessed death, please end my suffering.” His eyes were shut tight as he prevented one tear from falling.

The green eyed wizard ran his nimble fingers along the tie to the black dressing gown. His fingers ran along the heavily scarred but milky white chest. They ghosted against the dusty brown nipples before pushing the cloth off the other wizard’s shoulders. He pulled out the man’s arms allowing his fingers to gently probe and caress. He followed the black line of hair down and quickly slipped off the man’s utilitarian black pants. He sighed in comfort when he saw the perfection of his mate. “I will show you all the love that’s been lacking from your life, my darling Sev.”

Everything moved in a blur. He moved through the act with a practiced ease his body should never have possessed. For his first sexual act, Harry managed to keep himself controlled for much longer than he thought possible. He came to completion and pulled his mate into a hug. He covered their sweat covered naked bodies with the crusty blankets.

When he awoke, he found a completely different person staring back at him. His mate’s dark hair faded to delicate silver, his face had predominant high cheek bones, a strong jaw, and a perfectly straight nose. His lips had a pouty fullness that they never had before. Their perfect appearance made him want to kiss his mate even more. His mate was absolutely and perfectly handsome. The only thing that remained the same was his hauntingly cold black eyes. He ran his fingers through his lover’s hair and down his cheek, “Severus, love. My darling mate, I’m not finished with you yet. I want you on your hands and knees darling. I want you panting, moaning and begging me for completion. I’m afraid you were a bit out of it during the claiming. So, I must make up for it.”

Harry refused to admit that he was just as out of it during the claiming. Really what virgin was able to know exactly how to please a man so many years his senior? Where had this ferocious hunger come from? Something had locked into place but there were still several somethings missing. Did he really have many more mates? Was he really so love starved that he needed a whole harem of lovers to satisfy his self-conscious and needy parts? He groaned watching his mate comply with his request. 

Severus slowly turned over and climbed up on his shaky limbs. His eyes were clamped close and he bit his lip as if preparing for pain. Harry saw all of this from the mirror that hung above the headboard. He moved to cradle the man. His desire quenched by the need to comfort his somehow broken mate, “I will never hurt you love. I want you to look at yourself in the mirror. I want you to see the handsome man I have trembling underneath me. I want you to see your true face. The one you will pass on to our child.”

Harry watched as those dark eyes connected with the mirror. He felt his lover’s entire body shake with unsuppressed sobs, “I would never look like that. I’m ugly and undesirable. Even my mother couldn’t stand the way that I looked.”

The younger wizard kissed his lovers ear before whispering, “You’re a Metamorphmagus. Your mother fed you a potion as a baby that suppressed the ability and your true appearance. This is your true appearance my love. If you wish to see the familiar face you’ve lived with for so many years, I love that one just as much as this one.” He started moving within his mate once again and enjoyed the warmth and the tightness of his long celibate mate. “I know it has been such a long time for you. Do you like how I make you feel, love?”

“Yes, yes I love the way you make me burn. I love the pleasure you feel me with, but I fear that you’ll just toss me out when you’re finished with me. That is all they ever do. They use me and leave me quivering and alone in the end.” He let out a sob, “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. You’re James Potter’s son. You are likely only here to torment me. I know that you’re also Lily’s son, but she couldn’t even love me platonically. She left me and ran off with James.”

Harry paused in his movements moving his thumb near his mate’s pouty lips. “I am neither my mother nor my father. You’re my mate Severus Snape. I would never leave you broken because it would break me.” He didn’t know where it came from but the same wave of love that helped him defeat one of the darkest lords of all time built. He lost himself a white light washed over both of them.

It didn’t take long before Severus let out a strangled screamed and collapsed to the bed. Harry smiled and called Dobby as soon as he and his mate were covered. The little elf nodded, “Yes, Master Harry?”

“I would like you to dress my love in a pair of black silk pajamas. I know that I have some in my trunk that were a gift from Sirius. Then if you could, please pop us over to Grimmauld Place.”

The house elf complied and as soon as the unconscious Severus was deposited in the freshly prepared master bedroom, Harry turned back to Dobby. “Are you able to sense my other properties?”

The little elf nodded, “Yes as soon we bonded, why Master Harry?”

“Do any of my properties have a proper stable for a hippogriff?”

The little elf bobbed his head in a positive response.

“Please take Buckbeak here to that property and make sure the elves there know to keep him fed. Also, if you would, please count up how many elves I have at my various properties. If you could have that many of your uniform made for them, I would appreciate it.”

Dobby smiled, “Your ever desire is my command Master.” The elf disappeared from sight.

Harry was overwhelmed with a nagging pull toward his godfather. His body morphed into that of a hooved animal before he pranced off to his godfather’s old room. Part of him wondered how he was able to morph into two different animals.

A familiar voice answered in his mind, “ _You gained the ability from your first mate. You have unlocked some of his abilities but there is more still hidden. You must research to find out his true creature._ ”

 Harry watched his godfather toss and turned in the bed. Part of him wondered if he was going mad with hearing voices in his head. Wasn’t that the first signs shown? He shrugged and thought, “ _why not_.”

He focused inward on where the voice was originating, “ _Who are you? What can you tell me of my other mates? What am I?_ ”

The voice answered back, “ _I fear youngling that I can’t answer your first two questions. You shall find those with time. You’re creature, however, has been lost to the sands of time. Even with me giving its name, you will still find very little about it. You are a Mimicker._ ”

Before he could pose another question to his newly developed split personality, his godfather’s grey eyes snapped open. The dark, curly-haired wizard stared in disbelief before moaning, “Oh Prongs you’ve come back to me. Do you promise to be mine, this time? I’ve loved you from the moment I met you on the Hogwarts train.”

Harry understood quickly that he had taken the form of his father’s Animagus. His godfather was his second mate. The somewhat off kilter man needed him to claim him. Something pulled from the center of his chest. He knew he had to claim him quickly before he descended further into the madness for which his family was known. Harry transformed but kept his eyes closed before giving the command, “I want you Padfoot. You are mine. I am not pleased with your lecherous ways. You need pleasure from the years of bleakness you suffered. Go brace yourself against that wall and do not look at me. I want your full submission, my dear Padfoot.”

Harry couldn’t even question where the words came from. It was like another person took him over. Why would he want his godfather’s submission? He never enjoyed being under the boot of his uncle. Why would he want to make any of his mates submit to him? He should never enjoy having power over his mates. They were to be his family. They were to fill the gaping hole left from his neglectful childhood. They were his to care for in ways that he never experienced.

The voice returned, “ _You are instinctually reacting to what he needs. His creature needs to be dominated just as much as he will need to dominate. He needs an alpha. You are showing him you are his alpha. He has been at sea without a rudder. You shall give him direction. Do not worry. You will care for all of your mates. You would never harm them. You would never needlessly control them. It is against the nature of a Mimicker. We are beings of love. We have so many mates because we cannot contain our magic and love. We need many to share in it or we would explode._ ”

He shook the thought from his head. He watched his godfather climb from bed completely starkers before bracing the wall resting his forehead against it. Harry quickly rid his body of his clothing before standing behind him, “My darling Siri, please tell me if you want it rough like the dog you are.” He shook his head, “No, you want me to worship every inch of your body like your large heart deserves.”

The curly haired wizard shook his head no as sobs shook his body, “I’m not deserving of anything but a quick fuck. Give me the pain I need to take away the agony that churns inside of me.”

Harry shook his head as he realized his second mate was still too skinny for his own good. His ingestion of Molly’s high caloric meals was not enough to put meat on his bones. Why was he destined to have mates just as broken as he. Was he meant to be their rock as he slowly broke apart? He needed to rebuild them, so they could comfort him when he finally broke. He should the thought from his head. He decided that he’d leave his second mate a shuddering mess on the floor. He would worship every inch of his body. He would help his mate reassemble the broken pieces of his mind. He would make him one again forged in steel, but first he needed to break apart the brittle iron. It would need to spend some time in the crucible.

While in the throes of passion, he placed his hands on his mate’s shoulders before leaning forward near his neck. He felt fangs lengthening. He was overwhelmed with the desire to bite down hard and mark the man before him. He felt a bit of venom press through his teeth but inherently knew it was different than what he pumped through Severus’ veins. His godfather groaned forcing both of them to explode in pleasure. After the post coital ecstasy slipped away from his body, he slowly pulled his fangs out of his mate’s neck. He licked the wound closed.

He led his second mate out of the room by the arm. He led him into the master bedroom before pressing him to the king sized bed where his other mate was still sleeping. “Siri, I am not my father, but you are my mate. I’m not sure how many mates I have in total, but you are the second of my dominant mates. I’m the Alpha in the group, but you and Severus are two of my betas. I’ll be looking for my submissive mates soon. Now, get that sexy arse of yours in bed next to my first mate. So, I can continue to ride you until we both pass out. I can feel your aura changing. I feel a magical binding breaking free the more I claim you.”

The grey eyes widened, “Harry? You’re my mate?”

“Shh darling our other mate is sleeping. We don’t want to wake him until after the venom fully removes that suppressant potion from him. Now, lie on your back and take it like a man. I want you a shuddering mess by the time I’m done with you,” Harry smiled wickedly. It just felt so good to be in his second mate that the two of them found release another four times before collapsing to the bed. Harry quickly cast a cleaning and refreshing charm before magically removing the silk pajamas from Severus. He pulled his first lover into a spooning position with Sirius behind him. “Neither of you will be able to claim me until after all of my mates are found because only then the circle may be sealed.”

Harry didn’t even question where the knowledge came from. He was far too tired to contemplate his statement. How could he inherently know such things? That question only existed in his subconscious when he drifted off to sleep. He felt a comfort and love surrounded by this two mates that he hadn’t felt since he was a small babe. It would never replace the love of his mother, but it was a start. It would make up for his years under those stairs alone and scared.  He tried so hard to suppress his magic so that he could avoid further punishment. He didn’t even want to think about the other creature he could’ve become had he not realized there was something wrong with his relatives. He remembered a red haired woman visiting him in his dreams. The memory of comfort from his long dark childhood slipped away as his consciousness finally found rest.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning in a heap of tangled limbs and filled with a thrumming of magic barely contained under his skin. A consciousness not his own sounded in his mind, “ _Harry you must have your two betas accept their role and relationship with each other. The only way to do that is by having one submit to the other. Make sure to pick who you want as your dominant beta._ ”

The messy haired wizard shook his head no and thought in return, _“I will not have one have power over the other. With their history that would be a very bad idea. What would happen if I forced them to submit to each other?”_

The voice laughed, “ _Then you would create an equal beta relationship between the two. Not many who are of our race choose that path. You are a breath of fresh air youngling._ ”

_“Wait, what exactly is a Mimicker?”_

Harry swore he could feel an eyebrow rise in his mind, “ _You are a member of all and yet at the same time none. You have the ability to mimic the gifts of your mates; however, you are limited to the races of the mates you choose. You have no limit on the number of mates, but will always have one more submissive mate than dominant ones. You will know when you have found all of your mates. You will feel whole. Once your circle is sealed, you are unable to add anymore to your harem, so choose wisely youngling_.”

“ _Mimicker sounds rather benign. Are we known by any other names?_ ”

“ _Not one that would be found in any books. Our knowledge is always passed between a mentor and the youngling telepathically and sometimes from the beyond. No one knows about our existence. It has been so long since one of us arose from the ashes of time, no one remembers our existence_.”

Harry simply nodded as the voice disappeared from his mind. He was a mimicker of his mate’s powers. He was sure that he’d still have to practice his knew abilities to use them, but he couldn’t wait to use his metamorphic abilities. He smiled to himself while he wondered what the shadows that seemed to dance around his second mate really meant. He could sense the magical suppression spells that bound his godfather. They seemed far older than he was. What did Walburga Black want hidden about her eldest son? He slowly nudged Sirius awake, “My two betas need to bond with one another. Sirius, I want you to submit to him first because of your history. I fear he will not respond well when his turn arrives. You and my father humiliated him when you were in school.”

Sirius’ grey eyes widened, “Your other mate is Snivellus?”

Harry grabbed and twisted Sirius’ right ear, “Don’t call him that. You and my father were bullies. I don’t and never will like bullies. Now get up on your hands and knees Siri and take it like a man!”

Sirius mumbled as he threw the blanket off and exposed his back side and assumed the requested position. Harry turned toward his other mate who continued to sleep. Severus jumped into a crouching position quickly summoning his wand as soon as Harry’s hand shook his shoulder. His appearance remained the strikingly handsome one from the day before. Harry held up his hands, “Whoa, whoa Severus, we are not going to hurt you. I need you and my other mate to bond so that our mating will solidify before we’re ready to add the next mate to the mix. Please grab him by the hips and push in. I want you to wait for me to direct your movement. You still desire my affection, right?”

Severus’ black eyes were heated with lust when they locked gaze. He licked his pouty red lips, “I’m tired of being alone. I’ve been so alone for so long. Do you promise to never let me go? Most importantly, do you promise to never hurt me or degrade me?”

Harry pulled him into a heated kiss, while using one of his hands to caress his leg. He kissed down his jaw and licked the sensitive mating mark his snake form had given him, “I love you Severus. You are so beautiful inside and out. Now ride my other mate like a dog in heat.”

Severus nodded as he moved behind the waiting wizard. Harry could only watch the beautiful scene for a few moments before joining in. He grabbed his mate’s hips before calling Dobby.

The house elf appeared with wider than normal eyes, “How may Dobby help you, Master?”

Harry nodded, “I want you to prepare us a bath and breakfast please.”

The elf smiled before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Harry continued with his fast pace. He held back a chuckle listening to the stream of swears flowing from the Potion Master’s mouth. It didn’t take long before Severus was clenching through an orgasm bringing Harry along with him. Harry kissed his ear, “Severus, I know that you might be a bit tired after these activities, but I want you to bend over the bed so that it will be your turn to enjoy being the passive one.”

Severus nodded his silvery blond head and assumed the required position after pulling out of the quivering but unable to release wizard. Harry took Sirius by the shoulder and led him off the bed, “Siri, you will push into that still stretched and wanting flesh, while I enjoy your tight little hole. Do try to show some stamina.”

Sirius simply nodded before following the instructions letting out a guttural groan. Harry set the pace once more. He lost track of time as they moved as one. He felt the energy build within him once more. It was the same white love energy, which was the demise of the Dark Lord. It had a much different effect on his mates. It seemed to pull at ancient blocks and hidden secrets. It coaxed out hidden gifts and washed away years of misery. Part of him wondered if it brought forth suppressed memories as well. He began to see flashes in his mind. Memories that he never experienced, and many of them were truly appalling. He would need to speak with each of his mates separately. He needed to get them to open up. He needed to help them through their darkness so they could help him through his. They were all once again shuddering messes.

The voice sounded in his mind once more, _“You need to summon their family seals. They need to wear them until your circle is sealed. It is a mark of your claim to them. I’m sure you don’t want someone else coming in trying to claim what is yours.”_

Harry nodded before calling his house elf back, “Dobby, I need a couple of plugs for my new mates.”

The house elf nodded producing two plugs. One was black with the Black Family Crest engraved on it in silver. The top of it had a textured bulb, which was likely intended to set against the man’s prostate. Harry took it and pushed it into the filled hole when the elf explained, “It has cleaning charms on it which will banish all waist matter, but will keep him safe from any interlopers. Watch out for the Bumblebee. He has quite the sting.”

Harry wasn’t sure what the elf meant by that, but something told him the statement related to a twinkled eyed wizard. He took the second plug, which was also black. It had the Prince Family Crest engraved instead. Its bulb was completely smooth but had a vibrating feature. He happily pushed it into his other man turning the vibration dial on the low setting. He turned toward the house elf, “I’m guessing this has the same cleaning spells. Where did you get these anyway?”

The house elf smiled, “Each ancient family has one for when a Mimicker finds his mates. They were forgotten, but they still existed where bonded house elves could find them. The Prince family plug is also enhanced with additional fertility spells. They were known for only having one child at a time. With the plug he is likely to have two or three children for you master, but only if you truly desire for him to be so full with babies.”

Harry smirked at the Potions Master who was attempting to pull out the plug as soon as he heard children, “Yes, and the only ones who can put in or remove the plugs are Alpha mates only. Severus, you might as well stop trying to remove that. You’re a beta after all. Don’t worry. I don’t plan on stuffing you full of children for a while, though the image of you round with child does excite me.”

Severus turned toward him and pouted, “Why are you making me carry children? I’ve never gotten along with them even when I was one myself.”

Harry took Severus’ nipple between his thumb and forefinger rolling it with just the right amount of pressure, “That’s not true love. You and my mother got along quite well until you called her that horrible word in your fifth year. Now, turn around so I can switch that plug off and the three of us can enjoy a nice warm bath. I want a large family, Sev. I have been without one for far too long. You’re lucky though for I am still quite young. I believe it better to wait as long as possible. So, long as your creatures do not need to breed too soon. I’m sure one of my mates will go into some sort of heat requiring us to mate. I’ll have many. So, please don’t worry. I’m sure it will be a bit before you’re with child. We have to worry about a meddling bumblebee after all.”


	2. Settling into a bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where their pasts are faced and they struggle with accepting their new bond. Also Sirius gets his preferred punishment and shows off one of his kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters of the world she created. I just enjoy playing in her sandbox. I am not making any profit off of this and do not claim any rights to her characters, settings, and anything else I am borrowing.

After the pleasures from the night before, the three had fallen asleep in a pile upon the master bed. Harry was sandwiched between his older but attractive beta mates. He had never slept as well as he had that night. He was awoken to the whimpers of one of his mates. He wasn’t sure what had woken him at first. He then heard the strangled scream, “Mummy, no. Don’t do that to me. Please, I’ll do anything, anything but that.”

It was answered by a whimper behind him, “No, not again. I don’t think I could survive this again. Why am I always the one chosen? Is it because of my blood status? Why must I allow-No, no, get your hands off of me.”

“Dobby lights on, now!” Harry ordered and the lights lit in the room. He shook both of his mates awake and they were shaking. Their eyes locked with one another. Harry wasn’t sure what happened but he noticed spite filling their features.

“You like what you see, Black? Do you want to give this bicycle a ride as well? I was nothing to you and your little group of friends but something to step upon. Why wouldn’t you want to see me pleading with you to stop while you ripped me open? Would it make you feel better about Mummy Dearest?” Severus attacked first.

Harry moved quickly and pulled Sirius’ back against his chest preventing him from lashing out physically, but it didn’t stop Sirius from verbally attacking. “Don’t talk about that! You know why we attacked you. It was because we could tell you were going to be a slimy follower of that bigot. You were nothing good. You were like just the rest of those Slytherins who enjoyed watching the pain of others. I’m not sorry for it because you ran to kiss his ring and lick his boots right out of Hogwarts. You were just like them. I bet you enjoyed what happened at those revels. I heard my cousin talking about it. You were gagging for it. You were a perfect docile little pet. You let them do whatever they wanted. You were perfectly broken. What happened? Why do you have so much fight now when you were content being their pet?”

Severus shook his features quickly shifting through many familiar looking faces as his hair went through a rainbow of colors. His black eyes held a cold blankness, “I am a master Occlumens. I couldn’t show weakness. They would’ve torn me a part like a pack of wolves. I had to lock it away. I locked it all away, but since I helped destroy that bastard, the memories have been bubbling to the surface.”

Harry let go of Sirius and pulled Severus into his arms where his mate broke down. Harry kept his eyes on his godfather who sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I guess you were always just an easy target. My life was crap at home. My mother was a psychotic witch who was forced to marry a gay man. After giving birth to me, he never touched her again. He had my brother with another male. My mother apparently found me as a substitute. I ran away from home shortly after. She did other things to me before I went to Hogwarts, things that weren’t full on but close enough to make me uncomfortable.  I dated all of those girls at Hogwarts to hide the fact that I felt filthy for what she did to me. I never did anything with them other than light snogging, but made it sound like I was a hound dog.”

Harry didn’t know what to do, so he spoke instead. “After Cedric’s death, I had horrible nightmares. I would wake up screaming and my Uncle never understood. He thought I was acting up in my normal freakish ways.  He decided that summer that any time I woke him warranted a beating. My summers have been the same since. I left the moment I realized I had a way to do so. I’m not sure what plans Dumbledore has for me, but I feel that they aren’t anything I would agree with.”

Severus lifted his head from Harry's shoulder and locked his black eyes with Harry’s green, “My father used to play a game with me. I was the filthy freak. I was good for nothing but I did have a pretty mouth. He enjoyed making me gag around his large cock while he thrusted it in and out of my throat. This started even before I made it to Hogwarts. So, when I was cornered in the bathroom at Hogwarts and forced to do the same with one of my classmates, I believed it. They all couldn’t be wrong, right? There had to be something wrong with me. When I was offered a Potions Apprenticeship, I jumped at the opportunity. It unfortunately came with a black snake branding and slavery.  I could’ve dealt with that, but being made the receptacle for the dark rituals performed because of my blood status, I could’ve done without.”

“ _You’re mate ship is young, you all are not ready to deal with those memories. Ask the Shadow Walker if his family home has a pensieve. It would be best to remove those memories for now and put them away. You can come back to them later when your relationship has strengthened. Removing the memory will lessen their affect, but will not completely remove it from your mind. It will dull the emotion and allow you to move on._ ” The same voice that had been with him since his birthday had more advice.

He turned to Sirius, “Does your family have a pensieve?”

His godfather’s grey eyes widened, “Yes, it’s in my father’s old study. Are you suggesting we rid the emotions attached to the memories?”

Harry nodded, “We should just mix all of our memories together. When it’s time to face those inner –demons, I think we should do it together. We all have horrible pasts. I’m beginning to think I’m collecting those broken around me. Together we will find love and family. I want each of you to write down your hard limits. I want to know what things you would never do. I need to know with your backgrounds what things we should avoid during our bonding. I already know that fellatio is a hard limit for Severus. What about you, Sirius?”

His godfather’s eyes took on a glassy look, “I cannot be restrained. I will freak out if you attempt to tie me up. I can’t go into details but to be tied up for me makes me feel helpless.”

Harry nodded, “Do not come at me fast. I do not deal well with fast hands. I don’t want to lash out and hurt one of you by mistake. So, where is this study?  I think we should rid ourselves of those memories.”

* * *

Harry kept the pensieve in the library in Grimmauld Place where he spent quite a bit of his time sequestered from his other two bickering mates. He was sat in a dark leather overstuffed chair with a book in his lap and several others stacked on the table situated beside his chair. The room had dark filigree carpet and dark wood floor to ceiling book cases. He sat there staring at the book in though tapping his finger on his chin while staring at the blurring words on the page.

Part of him wondered why he was drawn to making them his mates when none of them were ready for such a close relationship with another person. Sirius had spent thirteen years in Azkaban surrounded by emotional vampires called Dementors. Not to mention the horrible childhood that kept him both starved for affection and repulsed by sexual acts at the same time. He was a walking contradiction, so very conflicted.

Severus had spent the last fifteen years as a spy. He had to return to a torturing master while being yanked around by puppet strings by another. He wasn’t close to anyone because he had to wear the disguise of being a snarky git. Not to mention the way he was forced to become the bully he hated as a teenager. His own childhood left him affection starved and very touchy when it came to sexual things. He almost seemed asexual but only because he was sexually repressed. He learned from his previous acts and rape to associate sex with pain and control. Harry knew he had to tread lightly with that one.

Harry stared at the muggle book he was reading on Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It was something common in muggle soldiers because of the horrors of modern warfare, but it was also common in survivors of terrorist attacks like the Oklahoma City Bombing. The book talked in details with how it helped the survivors from the daycare that day. Many children were emotionally scarred and developed phobias. It was an interesting read, but raised many more questions about his reactions to certain stimuli.

Harry continued to suffer from nightmares from the many events he had suffered after arriving at Hogwarts. The graveyard was a reoccurring one along with the Ministry of Magic showdown.  He even had a few flashbacks from his childhood popping up randomly. It might explain his issue with Claustrophobia. He didn’t like being in enclosed in dark and tight places caused him to panic. It was similar to when he was locked away in that cupboard under the stairs. He sighed staring at the other stack of muggle psychology books he had mail ordered from a book catalog. One was on phobias and immersion therapy along with visualization techniques.

A knock sounded on the door. He turned to see his godfather peaking in. Harry nodded and motioned for him to approach. He watched as his mate kneeled at his feet and rested his head against Harry’s legs. This was something else he was trying to overcome. Every time one of his mates showed such blatant submission, his heart sped up. His hands started to sweat and he felt the overwhelming feeling of being responsible for someone else. How was he supposed to help his mates when he could barely handle his own problems?

He breathed in and out slowly like the books recommended for overcoming a panic attack. He focused on what Sirius needed and ran his fingers through the man’s silky curls. Sirius moaned at the touch and rubbed his face against the leg. Harry sighed and nodded answering his internal question. “Sirius, have you been naughty?”

Sirius groaned, “I deserve a spanking, Alpha. I disregarded your orders and fought with Severus. Please discipline me.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair. It was like Sirius didn’t have the proper reinforcement as a child and was looking to Harry to help him set boundaries. It made sense with how Dumbledore allowed him free reign at Hogwarts. Then when he would’ve matured, he was isolated in Azkaban causing a mental stunting. Not to mention that his mother never gave him proper safe boundaries with the way she abused him, dictated to him, and punished him when he did nothing wrong.  This was a more common occurrence than Harry was comfortable with, but he was responsible for Sirius’ health. It was what the man needed.

Harry stood and gave his best disapproving look, “Why did you disregard my order?”

Sirius looked down, “He just makes me so angry. I don’t know what it is about him. He just walks into the room and I rage. I want to see him on the ground at my feet. It seems irrational when I say it like that. Why would I dislike him so much?”

Harry sighed. It was something he wondered as well. It was like the two were under some sort of influence. Maybe he didn’t need to read books on muggle psychology. Maybe the cause was more magical in origin. He would need to ask Severus about purging potions and what ingredients the master would need to brew the potion. He remembered reading about them in one of the books in the Library while waiting for the books he ordered. “I don’t know what’s going on between you two. Bend over the side of the chair so I can discipline you. How many smacks do you feel you deserve?”

Sirius dropped his trousers and pants. He bent over the side of the chair in thought. “I’d say fifty.”

Harry groaned. “What did you do to Severus that warrants that many?”

Sirius grumbled, “I locked him in the potions lab. I’m sure he hasn’t noticed yet, but when he does-”

A stone dropped in the pit of his stomach. It was a dark room in the basement, which he knew the Potion’s Master found refuge. However, discovering he was locked in would likely cause a panic attack. Harry was torn between disciplining Sirius and rescuing Severus. He swung back and gave the first smack, “Count.”

“One,” Sirius moaned.

He turned and called, “Dobby.”

Another loud smack rent the air, “Two.”

He rubbed the reddening cheeks and gave another slap. “Three.”

Dobby appeared, “Master call Dobby?”

Harry nodded and gave another strike. “Four.”

“I want you to go check on Severus. Make sure you unlock the door. If he has noticed he was locked in, please bring him straight to the master bedroom. I want you to also report back to me as to what you found.”

He gave two quick swats, “Five, Six.”

Dobby nodded and popped away.

Harry continued through twenty more smacks before Dobby returned wringing his hands. Harry looked at him, “What did you find?”

“You’re potions mate was unconscious. His nails were bleeding from where he tried to pry the door open. I’m not sure what to do.”

Harry continued with his smacks until he reached fifty quickly. He then turned to Dobby, “I will be up there shortly. Get me a collar and leash for this naughty dog.”

The elf popped away.  Harry looked at the trembling man with his rosy behind. “Sirius, you will turn into Padfoot and I will walk you up the stairs. I will tie you up at the foot of the bed and you will sleep on the floor. I want you to think about what you did.”

Sirius stood stepping out of his trousers and pants. He then popped into the black oversized hound. Dobby popped back in and the collar was fastened around Padfoot’s neck. He clipped a leash to it and handed it to Harry. Harry pulled back on the leash, “Come on you mangy mutt. I need to attend to our traumatized mate.”

Padfoot scrambled up the stairs with Harry following close behind. He walked into the meticulously cleaned room and moved toward the huddled figure on the bed. Harry tied the leash to the end of the bed and went to his distraught mate. He placed a hand on Severus’ back and the man jumped.

Severus looked up with bloodshot eyes, “Master.”

Harry shook his head no, “I am not your master. We have been over this Severus. I may be the Alpha but I am not your master. You are my beta and it is my job to care for you. It is not my job to order you around. I care for your health. Now tell me what happened.”

Harry sat on the bed and pulled the still shaking man into his arms. Severus glommed onto him as if he was a drowning man and Harry was the last life preserver.  It took a bit for Harry to realize the man was sobbing as his trousers grew wet. Harry just ran his fingers through the soft and silky locks. He waited for the man to finally find the words. Severus turned his head to the side, “I was brewing in the potions lab. I’ve always been a little hesitant about it since it has only one exit and no windows, but the familiarity of brewing calms me. I completed a whole cauldron full of Calming Draught and bottled it. I placed it in the potion stores and prepared to exit. I found the door locked. I was trapped. I couldn’t escape. It was like I was that child all over again.”

Severus’ breathing quickened into gasps, which caused Harry to sigh, “Severus, you need to take long breaths. Listen to my voice and do exactly what I say. Breath in,” Severus took a long deep breath. “That’s it love, now breath out.” Harry continued with a ten count of breaths until Severus calmed.

He lifted Severus’ head, “Please continue.”

“I was trapped in a room without food. It brought back horrible memories. My father used to lock me into a closet after he was done using me. He wouldn’t feed me or offer me water. He said it would make me hungrier for his seed. I don’t know how long he kept me there, but I remember someone coming and finding me in there. It was after my mother died, but someone freaked out and I found my way to Hogwarts that fall.”

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m going to run us a bath and we’re going to get you clean. I think some lavender oil would be calming. Then I think we should take a nap together. I will hold you while you sleep. It should keep the nightmares at bay.”

Severus nodded and stood. He followed Harry into the bathroom. He stood there silently while Harry ran the bath. It was a large soaking tub the size of the small pools at Hogwarts like the prefects baths. It was black marble with gold specks. The room was painted white upon Harry’s request and a magic window was added that gave views into the street below, which was unseen by the muggles. Harry slowly stripped the man after stripping out of his own clothes. He kissed the exposed skin knowing that Severus needed comfort without having it turn sexual. He had a lot of work to do before Severus would be comfortable with touches let alone the rest of it. They hadn’t done anything like that since the first night.

Sirius was the opposite and would likely expect another shag before Harry retired for the night. Harry was making him sleep on the floor as Padfoot knowing the man was aroused from the spanking. He would withhold release until the morning. It would hopefully teach him a lesson.  Part of him doubted it, but he would just have to spank him a bit more for pleasure before riding him like a dog in heat.

He took Severus’ hand and led him into the bath. The two sat across from one another fully immersed in the hot water. Harry took Severus hand and massaged it washing away the blood from the torn nails. “Do you have any nail repair potion?”

“Yes, I have it in the same cupboard as the calming draught.” Severus’ eyes widened and he groaned. “I had a panic attack in a room that contained a calming draught. I’m such a dunderhead.”

Harry pulled him into a hug, “No, you’re not. I would’ve reacted the same way had I been locked in a room like that. The muggles I lived with liked to lock me in a cupboard under the stairs without food. I have also grown to detest enclosed spaces with one exit. I have been reading psychology books to try to figure it out more and how to overcome the trauma.”

Severus laughed, “So, we are all pretty messed up. Maybe we can figure it out together.”

Harry nodded, “Yes, one can hope.”

Harry took a soapy wash cloth and slowly ran it down the man’s exposed chest before calling Dobby for some of the repair potion. He took it from the elf and found it was more of a salve than a liquid. He rubbed it onto each of the torn nails and watched as they healed. He then moved to Severus’ hair. He had the man tip back as he wet the hair. He then shampooed it massaging the scalp for a long time. All the stress in his mate’s shoulders slowly slipped away and he was almost asleep when Harry tipped him back to rinse the hair. Harry drained the tub and wrapped a towel around Severus. He carried the sleeping man into the other room. He removed the towel and put him under the blankets. Harry then dried off and climbed into the bed right next to Severus.  He drifted off to sleep.

Moaning and the feel of hard flesh against his own awoke him. He opened his eyes to find a still sleeping Severus rocking against him. Harry smiled and moved toward him pulling him tightly against him. He took the man’s lobe into his mouth and sucked. Severus gave out a whimper and continued to rock against him. Harry just moved down to licking, kissing, and biting the other man’s neck. Severus rocked faster until he stopped and Harry felt warm liquid splatter all over them. Harry just pulled the man closer to him. Severus groaned again and started rocking once more. It continued like that five more times and Severus remained sleeping. Harry got close but never quite found completion. Harry move his hand around and realized the plug had gone off and was starting to vibrate again. Severus groaned and started moving again. Harry sighed and went under the covers. He didn’t realize the plug had preset spells on it until that moment. Harry took his mate into his mouth and sucked while he rocked to completion. Harry swallowed before sending a spell to stop the vibration cycle. He sent a gentle cleaning charm on both of them and climbed out of the bed.

He untied the leash and led Sirius into the bathroom. He was harder than he had been in so long that he could take Sirius in his current form. He would prefer the man to the dog so he removed the collar as soon as he shut the door. He removed the man’s shirt and bent him over the side of the tub. He found a hair brush, “Do you understand what you did?”

Sirius whimpered, “I locked a person who fears confined spaces into one?”

“How would you like it if I locked you into a closet with no escape for a few hours?”

Sirius sobbed, “No, I beg you, please don’t. It would be like I was back in that cell. With those horrible creatures sucking away anything that ever made me happy. I don’t think I would survive that form of punishment.”

Harry found wielded the hairbrush and without warning gave a very strong whack against Sirius’ exposed buttocks. The man yelped and counted, “One.”

Harry continued this twelve more times before removing the plug. He then slammed into the man without a by your leave. Sirius whimpered, “Please, I need to come.”

Harry rode him fast and hard. The two of them were both coming down from a rather explosive orgasm . Harry shoved the plug back in and ran the bath for a second time. He chose peppermint and rosemary that time. He pulled the man next to him and ran his fingernails up the man’s chest before pinching a nipple. “Did you enjoy sleeping on the floor while Severus and I cuddled up? Did you enjoy his moans as he rutted against me? Did you wish you were in the bed with us?”

Sirius nodded and tears formed in his grey eyes. “I felt like I was at home again. It was similar to how she treated me after being sorted into Gryffindor. She ignored me for the most part, but then she would come to me and do stuff.”

Harry didn’t push further, but he really wished the Wizarding World had better mental health systems. The muggles had better knowledge of how the human mind worked and treatments. Harry went through the same washing routine with Sirius and wondered if a change in scenery would help. “Do you think we should leave here? Perhaps it’s bringing back too many memories. I can look for a property and we could move there.”

Sirius nodded, “We could always go to your manor.”

Harry gasped, “My what?”

“Potter Manor, your father locked it down before staying at Potter Cottage under the charm. You’re telling me that no one has gone over your assets with you?”

Harry shook his head and called, “Dobby.”

The elf popped into the room, “Yes master.”

“What was the name of the property you found for the hippogriff?”

The elf smiled, “Potter Manor has quite a few stables. It also has many elves waiting on your arrival. Winky is happy to stay here with Kreacher. Would you like me to prepare it for your arrival?”

Harry sighed running a hand through his hair, “Yes, Please.”

The elf popped away leaving Harry with even more questions.  He turned to Sirius, “I think we should move to the Manor. Maybe I will find more information there.”


	3. Welcome Home Harry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry explores Potter Manor. Finds a place in his dreams leading him to explore Severus' past. Also feels a pull to another mate. Whatever shall he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters of the world she created. I just enjoy playing in her sandbox. I am not making any profit off of this and do not claim any rights to her characters, settings, and anything else I am borrowing.

Harry awoke in an unfamiliar place. He looked down at his undressed state and sighed. He looked around and found a meadow encircled by a grove of trees. He looked out and saw the familiar structure of his Manor in the distance. He shook his head and walked toward the familiar building. What had drawn him to that meadow and why couldn’t he remember? He shrugged and approached his new home. He knew it was called a manor but really it appeared as more of a smaller castle. White marble towers poked out from the horizon. The field gave way to a forest that surrounded and northern and southern sides. Harry walked into the overly large home happy that Dobby was once again able to snap clothing on him.  Upon entering the large home, he found a view of the Irish Sea from the western facing windows. The manor was set back a bit from a cliff overlooking the sea. Harry never thought he would be that close to the ocean. Something just clicked into place as he sighed. He was finally home.  

He walked through the large entryway and up the mahogany grand staircase that was the focal point of the entry way. With each step he felt pulled toward the Master Bedroom, where he assumed his mates were already awaiting him. He continued to climb and soon stood in shock at the portraits lining the long hallway with multiple doorways. His ancestors lined the walls and they all had the same messy black hair. They all peered at hem through rounded eye glasses. It was the two portraits flanking the doorway that captured every bit of his attention. His mother’s familiar smiling face stood on the wall right of the doorway and his father’s portrait on the left of the doorway had a smug look.

His mother’s portrait spoke first, “It is so nice to finally see you home sweetie. What has taken you so long? I thought Sirius would’ve brought you here right after we died.”

Harry shook his head no, “He was framed Mum. The ministry threw him in Azkaban without a trial or a confession. I was left on the doorstep of the Dursleys Family, where I was raised. I had to return during the summer holidays because of your sacrifice and the blood wards.”

His mother’s matching green eyes glowed with fury, “Who sent you to my sister? Who didn’t follow our requests in our will? Who sent you to a family that hated magic?”

Harry shook his head, “It’s a long story Mum. I’m tired and really just want to spend some time with my two mates before I’m called to another. However, I will advise you that it was Dumbledore who sent me there. He had Hagrid take me from Sirius’ arms and fly me there. Part of me wondered what would’ve happened had Sirius refused. If he had to care for me then he probably wouldn’t have chased after Peter. He would’ve raised me. Then again, who knows what Dumbledore would’ve done to ensure his plans?”

Harry opened the door and closed it to his parents’ conversations. He looked around the overly large room. There was a sitting room portion near the fireplace upon entry. A couple of finely made dressers flanked a door, which Harry could only assume was a closet door. Another door stood open showing a very nice looking bathroom. The floor had very comfortable white carpet and the bed in the room was a king sized canopy bed. All of the furniture was in a dark cherry wood and the bedding was in gold. Harry smiled as he stared at his still sleeping mates.  He quickly stripped from the clothes he wore and climbed into the bed. He slipped into place between his mates snuggling close. He tried to stop the spinning questions from circling his mind. His parents were shocked to find out he was forced to live with the Dursleys. Why hadn’t he received a copy of their will? He added it to a mental list he planned on asking Dobby to look into. He quickly fell to sleep in his mates’ warmth.

* * *

Harry found himself in an unfamiliar room with torch lined walls. The ceiling was domed in a similar manner associated with Ancient Roman architecture. It had rows upon rows of columns supporting arched doorways that looked more like Ancient Greek in origin. The intricate mosaic borders seemed to tell a wordless story about one man and his many creature mates. Harry could recognize Veelas, werewolves, vampires, and fairies. He noticed a being so ethereal he had no idea what it was. It had tall pointed ears, pale shimmering complexion, and striking eyes. If he didn’t know what house-elves looked like, Harry would’ve believed it was depicting elves straight from the works of JRR Tolkien. At the same time, there were many other creatures of which Harry wasn’t familiar. He sometimes wished that Hagrid was a better teacher in Care of Magical Creatures.

He finally tore his eyes off of the mosaic and looked back up at the ceiling. The geometric patterned banner going around the very top of the room were reminiscent of the Muslim influence on some buildings in Spain from the Moorish invasion. It wasn’t until he looked down at the many small pools of different colored liquid that he noticed the Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics running along the middle path on black marble floors in gold. The path split the room into two sides of the room, where five circular pools stood on the right side of the path and six oval pools stood on the left. He followed the writing he didn’t understand along the center path with his eyes until he found a man standing upon a raised platform in the middle of the room. The man’s hair was to his waist and the same dark colors as Harry’s. His eyes were closed and his palms were held out with the palms up as if he were communing with a higher power. His body was adorned in a white toga and his features reminded Harry of the elves on the wall. It was the pointed ears that gave away his possible relation to those beings.

Harry just stood there with an open mouth and the man’s eyes popped open of their own accord. The familiar green eyes stared back at him and Harry shivered. The man’s mouth stayed closed as his voice boomed in Harry’s mind. _Welcome youngling to the hall of your ancestors. We are in the room of mates where you shall gaze upon each pool and see into the very soul of each of your mates. While the choice was yours alone, it appears your soul has already locked onto your mates. Your creature has already accepted them. Your full circle of mates is represented in this room. You must understand their past and their insecurities. This knowledge will enable you to properly protect and love them. You have done well on your own, but there is still much you must learn. The first pool is the past, where you will learn the secrets of each of the mates for which you have come in contact. Peer into the inky blackness of the pool so reminiscent of your first mate’s eyes. After you’ve gone through each of their pasts, you will return to understand their hopes, desires, pleasures and pains._

Harry nodded and realized he recognized the voice from his own mind. Was this the person who was communicating with him since waking up on his birthday weeks ago? He slowly stepped into the inky black pool and was filled with the familiar energy belonging to his first mate, his beloved potion’s master. It wasn’t long before he felt a pull on his mind and flashes of the past started to play as if he’d stepped into a pensive storing all of his first mate’s earliest memories.

He quickly found himself remembering things about Severus that he couldn’t even remember about himself. He went through the birth canal had been like for his mate. The bright light of the hospital and being out of the warm and dark place that had sheltered him for so long, but at the same time he watched it as if he were an observer rather than experienced it.  He looked upon the young woman with dark hair and the familiar black eyes. A tawny haired man stood beside her with bright blue eyes. He seemed excited at the prospect of the child. The man reached out, “He’s so beautiful Eileen. I never thought we could have a child so handsome. How are you going to hide my assistance with the creation of this child from your husband?”

She shook her head no, “I have to find a way to hide it. Look at him Reginaldus. How am I supposed to hide his changeling heritage? I’d hope the curse would skip a generation, but apparently I will need to suppress it like my mother did before me. Of course, it will take one more binding potion to insure his metamorphic abilities are hidden as well. It will take another so he takes on the appearance of Tobias. I really do hate lying with that filthy muggle.”

Something in the man’s handsome face seemed familiar, but Harry just couldn’t place it. Part of him knew this was something Harry shouldn’t know about his mate. The man’s voice was low and pleading, “Why did you face losing your inheritance to marry that muggle?”

Eileen’s dark eyes peered at him with so much love that Harry could feel his heart in his throat, “I am the younger sibling. I wouldn’t be able to be with you, Love, if I had married that man. I had no desire to face the wrath of that horrible Abraxas. I’m sure he killed his wife so that he could take another. Plus, how could I explain my already pregnant status? Who would want to marry him? He would’ve killed me upon the realization. I didn’t want to marry him. I couldn’t marry you because of my sister Belladonna. I knew after we were able to convince her of Rabastan that we couldn’t force anymore children upon her. So, I went out and found one of the worst Muggles out there and eloped. The poor man will never know about the memory charm I put him under.”

“You can’t rely on those forever, Love. Didn’t you say something about finding him in a seedy club dancing with some bloke when you mesmerized him? How can he even believe that he’s been with you?”

“You know that’s the only escape I had from that betrothal. I even attempted to go to Dumbledore, but he refused to help me. I am sure it was because I am a horrible snake. If I had been one of his precious lions, then he would’ve found some way to assist. He has so much power after his defeat of that dark lord. Yet, he refuses to help those in need when it is asked of him. He’s the reason why I had to do something so drastic. Are you sure that she doesn’t suspect Rabastan’s true parentage?”

He smiled at her, “You know it does come in handy to have an affair with the sister of my wife, as there’s bound to be a family resemblance. We were fortunate enough that he took more after my line. The only concern I had was finding a way to hide it from Rodolphus without damaging my heir. I would take this little one off your hands as well, but Belladonna had herself sterilized when Rabastan was still an infant. Her opinion was that since she already gave me an Heir and a spare. She didn’t need to go through pregnancy anymore. That’s what I get for allowing my parents to choose which sister to marry. Of course, the Lestrange curse caused them to choose the crazy one.”

“I love you more than anything Reginald.”

He kissed her and the baby’s head, “I love you both as well. If only you hadn’t fallen pregnant with Rabastan while still attending Hogwarts. What are you going to name him, love?”

“I rather like the name Severus and Tobias for a middle name so that no one has any questions.”

Harry tried to close his mouth at the news he already uncovered. His beloved Severus was a pureblood, but his mother hid it from him along with his gifts.  His mind didn’t even want to grasp to whom his mate was related. The scene faded away and was replaced with the familiar neglect associated with Severus’ childhood. He did notice that Reginaldus came around after Tobias went to work. Eileen would pay attention to Severus more in the man’s presence. It was when Reginaldus didn’t appear for years on end that she and Tobias started fighting more often. It was during those years that she left Severus to fend for himself. Tobias started focusing on Severus because he was too young to fully fight back as his magic appeared.

Eileen did speak with Severus while Tobias was at work. She explained to him his magical heritage and the importance of the houses in Hogwarts. It was during these scenes that Harry saw why Severus ended up in Slytherin. He continued to watch where Eileen’s lover didn’t appear, but he wasn’t sure what was going on in the wizard’s life. Harry felt some relief mixed with great sadness when he watched Severus reach out to a beautiful muggleborn witch. The Mimicker didn’t know how to feel when he was faced with the mother he never knew and his horrible horse faced aunt. He clapped when he watched Severus get angry and almost hit Petunia with a branch. He continued to watch and it was the summer before Severus went off to Hogwarts that Reginaldus reappeared. He was watching Severus and Lily from the tree line before going off to visit with Eileen.

Harry wanted to resurrect his father only to kill him, when he saw the interaction between James and Severus. First, the arrogant bully looked down upon the neglected boy because of what he was wearing. Then he laughed at him when Severus mentioned his desire for Slytherin. Harry felt his heart almost break when he watched Severus’ face as Lily was sorted into Gryffindor with Sirius and James. He continued to watch as Severus’ dorm mates ostracized him because he was someone they didn’t know. He wasn’t a part of their Pureblood play groups as children, so they knew that he couldn’t have been more than a half-blood. Harry watched as Rabastan Lestrange, who was three years older than Severus, pinned the gangly first year against the wall. He was stopped by a rather angry looking Lucius Malfoy.

Harry could feel Severus’ relief when he found a friend in the blond pure-blood. He seemed to rule the roost and Severus was safe because he was taken under the Seventh year’s wing. Harry watched as Severus stood outside of a bathroom stall where a broken Lucius was crying. His grey eyes were filled with tears as he pleaded with a higher power. “Please protect me from him? Someone please help me. I’ve grown up knowing what would happen if my birthday passed and I showed signs of being anything other than dominant. He will definitely check this summer and I will be subjected to the dominant way before he finds me a bride.”

Harry continued to stand by that stall as the young Severus snuck away. Part of him wanted to comfort Lucius as much as he wanted to continue to learn about his other mate’s life. The scene shifted again in a whirlwind of Severus being a victim to the Marauder's plots. A couple of years of the same repeating events passed before, another emotionally strong memory came to the forefront. A heavily pregnant Eileen had picked Severus up from King’s cross. She was maybe a month shy of giving birth. The scene soon shifted. She was pushed into a wall by a very drunk Tobias. He was screaming, “I know what you’ve been doing bitch. You’ve been using your freakish ways on me. How dare you!”

Harry’s eyes widened as he noticed the blood dripping from Eileen’s leg. A very scared Severus helped his mother into her bed. Severus cried, “What do I do?”

His pale mother spoke through gritted teeth, “The baby’s coming.”

Harry felt his hands clamp down as he watched an unskilled Severus deliver a baby, but luckily he could stand off to the side. So, he didn’t have to see everything that was involved. He felt relief when he heard the baby let out a strong cry, but it was short lived. He watched Eileen’s eyes glaze over as blood gushed out. It was a few moments before Severus took his eyes off the bundle in his arms and over at his visibly dead mother. He let out a whimper, “Please Mummy, please don’t leave me. What are we going to do without you? You can’t leave us with him. Please don’t leave us with him.”

Harry understood the fear. Severus only had to be there for the summer holidays, but he couldn’t trust his father to care for his sibling. The blood covered boy wrapped the baby up in a dark worn blanket before lifting his wand to call the knight bus, which was observed with a sense of déjà vu. Harry remembered his own trip the summer before his third year.  The dark hair obscured the young wizard as he climbed upon the bus. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a few sickles, “Prince Hall.”

The bus stopped outside of a tall but dark gothic styled manor. The gates were reminiscent of something straight out of Dracula. However, Roses were worked into the black ironwork. Severus didn’t seem to shiver as he walked through the gate and up the long path to the manor’s front door. Harry could feel his hope that somehow his unknown grandparents would do something for the two of them. It was as if Harry could see the thoughts from the way the boy walked. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a tea towel wearing house elf.  Its large black eyes looked up at them, “What’s you doing here? No muggle spawn is allowed here.”

Harry never thought he’d hear his mate plead but he was wrong in that moment. The thirteen year old Severus begged, “Please just get the master and mistress of the house. I must speak to them. I bring news of their youngest daughter.”

The elf scowled at him before closing the door. Harry watched as the boy cried but seemed to remain strong for his sibling, “Please, wee one. You have to hold on. I will get you someplace warm soon. We will find you a home. I will not allow that man to touch you, you darling little girl.”

Harry stared down at the baby girl’s hair and watched as it changed shade randomly before a very harsh looking woman came to the door with black hair, “What are you doing here boy?”

Severus held the baby out to her and Harry noticed the pointed ears at that moment, “Please find her a home. My mother died giving birth to her. I don’t trust that muggle to care for her while I’m at school. Please let her grow up somewhere safe. Please find her a family.”

The woman with matching dark eyes looked down her nose at him and scowled, “I will find a suitable home for the half-blooded brat. Now, you should head back home. I’m sure you have a mother to bury and a father to console. It’s too late for you boy, but I’ll find a proper home for this little thing.”

Severus just nodded before walking away from the home. Harry watched as the teen walked back toward the gate. He seemed to walk to a phone booth and called someone for a ride. Harry was surprised when he recognized the red head that climbed out of the car. She helped him back in and seemed to sooth him as her parents drove off. Severus’ school days seemed to get darker as Rabastan Lestrange cornered Severus in the boy’s shower. “I’m sure that someone like you has never been propositioned before. As a lowly half-blood, I’m sure you still need to be taught your place. Now get down on your knees and take my magnificent pure-blood cock into your mouth you filthy whore.”

Harry watched the scene unfold until Regulus Black walked in and pushed Rabastan against the wall. He helped Severus to his feet and rushed him out of the room. “Are you okay? I really don’t know what’s wrong with that boy. You’d think that Reginaldus, his father, would teach him how to behave more like his older brother Rodolphus. My mother’s just sure that he’s spoiled since he’s the youngest.”

Harry’s mouth dropped, as he could no longer deny the connection. Severus had just been propositioned and forced to perform oral by his own older brother. Harry paled at the realization that Severus was related to the Lestrange brothers’ who’d helped torture the Longbottoms. Harry watched as Regulus comforted a still shaking Severus and tucked him into his bed. The younger black ran his fingers through Severus’ hair, “I know that you need to wash your hair to remove the potion fumes. I think it would be best if you only used the Prefect’s bathroom. My brother told me the password. So, I will take you up there once a week. I think you should just stick with cleaning charms until then. I really don’t know what’s wrong with that boy. Remember, he’s only here for another year after this one.”

Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to watch anymore after that. He had a feeling he knew what would come next as Severus already told him about it. It didn’t stop it from appearing before him. He watched a familiar gangly looking pale boy with stringy black shoulder length hair. The scene had to have happened after the Fifth Year memory he saw in Severus’ pensieve the year before.  The teen was sitting naked on his bed with cum smeared all over his stomach crying. He fisted his hair with both hands in his distress. He wasn’t speaking but Harry could feel every emotion. The young wizard was disgusted by his body’s reaction. Why did he have to react to that man’s touch?

The bedroom door slammed open and a tall man with short black hair and a huge beak of a nose walked into the room. “I’ll give you something more to cry about. If you’re going to whimper with that mouth of yours, how about you use it to please me instead? Get over here now, boy.”

The red-eyed teen had slumped shoulders. He kneeled before the man. It wasn’t long before that blurry figure was pushing his erect penis into the young man’s mouth, “You better keep your teeth off of it. That’s it keep that jaw relaxed. If you cooperate it will be over sooner.”

The boy tried not to choke as the man started thrusting fiercely down his throat as he violently held onto the dark hair. The man was lost in the pleasure as he made disgusting sounds. Soon he was releasing down the throat of the young man before pulling out and slamming him to the floor, “It’s all you’ll ever be good for you know. You’re just like that slut of a mother you had before she decided to die and saddle me with you.  Don’t worry, I expect you to perform that well every day for the rest of this summer. You won’t tell anyone about these activities because they would never believe I would touch something as disgusting as you.”

The man turned away for a moment before a cruel twinkle came to his dark eyes. He picked up the teen and threw him in the closet. “I think I’ll make you into the perfect little whore. You’ll be hungry for my come because it will be the only food you’ll get for the next few weeks. Enjoy the darkness. I’ll be back to feed you soon.”

The days passed and Severus grew more wane each time the man pulled him from the closet. One day something snapped and inky blackness erupted from Severus. Tobias Snape lay dead in a pile of blood. Severus’ eyes were unfocused as he moved, packed his trunk, and left the house. He raised his wand and found his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He went to Knockturn Alley and found a place to sell some of the potions he brewed before making his way back to the Cauldron. He booked a room and ate something for the first time that summer. He stayed there for the rest of the holidays before returning to Hogwarts. Harry could only assume that Severus’ mind couldn’t grasp what really happened and placed someone releasing him instead. He would need to research what that blackness meant.

The scene blurred into the rest of Severus’ Hogwarts years melded into his initiation as a Death Eater. Harry had no desire to watch his strong minded mate playing the perfect pet to his fellow Death Eaters. He had to hold back the gorge at the horrible dark rituals in which his mate was forced to participate. Many of them giving power to and shaping what the Dark Lord would become. Harry saw the man broken down in Dumbledore’s office as he mourned the loss of his best friend. Harry watched Severus forced into the role of a spy and Potion’s Professor. Soon everything faded away Harry took in a deep breath.

He looked around the room wondering why he was being tortured in such a way. He’d met Severus’ sister the summer before as she was a member of the order. How did one remove a binding potion? His snake venom had removed the shifting suppressant. Harry knew he was out of his depth, but he wasn’t quite sure how to discuss it with his mate. How does he tell his mate that he knew his sister was alive and that he had two brothers?

_You will have to return later to view your next mate’s pool. Your mate has awoken and he needs you. You will want to return to the realm of the living and leave this dream world. I will remain in contact as you make your way through your bonding._

* * *

Harry awoke to a whimpering Severus. He shook the man awake and black eyes stared at him with absolute fear. Harry kissed his forehead, “I’m here Severus. I’m here to protect you. That man will never touch you again. None of them will do so. We’ll find your sister. I’m sure she’s interested in finding out about her older brother.”

Severus blinked a few times and allowed Harry to pull him into a tight hug. Sirius stirred behind his back. Severus groaned, “How do you know about that?”

Harry shrugged, “I had a dream. I know that you’re a Changeling much like Nymphadora Tonks, your sister. I witnessed that summer you told me about first hand.”

Severus’s eyes widened, “My sister. How could I have forgotten about my sister?” He went quiet for a bit and his whole face shut down. Harry could only assume he was combing his mental fortifications. Severus let out a frustrated yell upon returning, “That Bumblebee wiped her from my memory. He said it was for the greater good. He took my sister’s memory from me after she was sorted in her first year.”

Harry sighed running a hand through his hair. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was time to change the subject. “I guess there are some things we should all discuss, Love. I understand that I am here to protect both of you, but I can’t protect you from your pasts. We will need to face those pensieved memories, but I’m just not ready to yet. I know that each of you will have an assigned Omega. Do you think you could protect them as well as I am willing to protect you?”

Severus sat up proud, “I am fully capable of protecting others. However, I am not sure that they would be interested in being with someone like me.”

Sirius climbed over Harry so that he could look him in the eye, “I would protect my mate with my life. No harm will come to my omega. I refuse to allow what happened to me to happen to my blessed mate. He will mean everything to me.”

Harry sighed, “I just wish I knew who they all were. I’ve been having some interesting dreams. Last night I dreamt all about Severus. There were five pools on one side and Six on the other.  I have a feeling that I will be looking into other pools over the next few nights. I saw what you witnessed with Lucius. What did he mean by the dominant way?”

Severus shuddered, “Some pureblood families frown upon their heir being submissive. Lucius Malfoy went through hell when he discovered his tendencies at school. He was in seventh year when I was in my first year. I remember how pale he looked the day after his birthday. If you saw that, you know how he looked. His father did something horrible to him. I didn’t witness that ritual but I did see the after effects. His father removed his manhood. He told me that his father then impregnated him. He called me there to help him with the sickly Draco. The only reason why Draco has survived as long as he has is because of the potions I brew for him. He’s suffered from hemophilia for years. Yes, we must get to Malfoy Manor and we must transport the two of them here. We will need to research blood adoption rituals and see if we can come up with a candidate who could replace Abraxas’ genetics in Draco. Please let me help. I was made his godfather.”

Harry felt something call to him. He wasn’t ready to be called to another one. Was Lucius one of his mates? “Wait, if Lucius carried Draco then what is Narcissa?”

Sirius answered, “She was in love with someone else. She was forced to marry Lucius after Andromeda ran away.”

Severus sighed and looked away, “I could tell by the way she stared at Regulus at Death Eater meetings that she cared for him greatly. He was a year younger than me. Yes, I do believe that Narcissa Black was in love with Regulus Black.”

Sirius made a choking sound, “I didn’t know about that. Why didn’t I know about that? Regulus was still her cousin but they were distantly related because my brother wasn’t from the banshee known as my mother.”

Harry sighed, “Then we should probably pay them a visit. I don’t like it when I get a pull like this. I have this overwhelming desire to go straight to Malfoy Manor and cuddle Lucius. That is absurd. We will bring them here so you can research blood adoption rituals. I would hate to know that one of my school mates is that sick even if he’s a ponce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the three chapters. I will try to post the next one Next Saturday. I don't want to have the scattered updates I did with this stories predecessor the smutty and not well thought out version. I'm sure my pace is still off, but I like to think my writing has improved over the years.


	4. Malfoy Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry finds another mate and experiences his first mate in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters of the world she created. I just enjoy playing in her sandbox. I am not making any profit off of this and do not claim any rights to her characters, settings, and anything else I am borrowing.

Harry fought the urge to pull out his hair and quickly got dressed. He didn’t think as he went through the motions. He was being pulled somewhere much like what had happened with Severus and Sirius. He couldn’t help but wonder if this would continue. It was rather inconvenient. Before he knew it, he stood before the doors to Malfoy Manor with Severus standing on his right and Sirius on his left.

A small house elf opened the door to him, “Master’s mate has finally arrived. He’s been waiting for you for such a long time. Quickly go to him before the influences of his horrible father take hold. We fear he will do something to Young Master.”

Harry just simply nodded. He wondered how much of the world Wizards missed. Apparently, house elves knew much more about what was going on around them. He followed the pull he felt and found Lucius standing naked before a mirror staring at his missing manhood. Harry sighed. He slowly approached the man. He was overwhelmed with the urge to claim him.

He quickly turned toward his mates, “I’ve got to do this alone. Severus, how about you go check on Draco? I think he will take it better if you make the suggestion about blood adoption. We should let him make some suggestions. He’ll probably need to find someone who is not distantly related to him. I think a muggleborn may be best. I feel that he can’t be related to any of my betas.” Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair. “Damn, I feel the pull toward him as well. What is it with me getting two mates at a time?”

Severus just simply nodded before leaving the room. He understood it was a rhetorical question and didn’t answer. Harry turned to Sirius, “How about you visit with your cousin. Perhaps she can shed more light on what’s been going on here.”

Sirius nodded and left the room as well.

Harry focused on one of his first omega mates. He quickly shed his clothing. He felt himself shift once more and let out a growl. He moved toward the mirror and found a black tiger with emerald stripes. He moved toward his mate and pounced on him. He pushed the gorgeous man to the bed. The need to claim overwhelmed him. He bit down on the man’s neck and sucked in a bit of the sweet blood. He watched as the wide-eyed man transformed into a gorgeous silver tiger with grey stripes.

Harry pounced. He didn’t even think as his he locked with his mate. He just kept moving in an animalistic manner. He couldn’t stop and just continued. He felt the overwhelming need to fill his mate with his seed. He needed to bread this one. He needed to fill this ripe mate with cubs. He had to protect this one. He had to constantly pump this one full. He just continued to move.

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke. He cuddled into the warm flesh next to him. He smelt strong musk and kissed the pale back. He groaned. He felt a warm heat pressing around him. He couldn’t help but move. He just continued until he released. He slipped from the body. He looked upon his mate and gasped.

_When did I mate with Lucius?_ He questioned but then flashes formed in his mind. He remembered everything that happened for the past few days. What kind of creature needs to be locked in for days on end? He groaned and noticed Lucius wakening and turning toward him. He reached up and moved a lock of hair behind the man’s ear, “What are you, love?”

“I am a Rakshasa.”

Harry nodded in understanding. The tiger made sense now. Was he turning into animals that reflected his mates? Was he tapping into Severus’ changeling powers? “So does that mean that you have a Halfling form?”

Lucius nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. Harry gasped when a tiger tail started swishing between their legs, tiger ears perked up from his blond hair, and the gray markings formed on his milky white skin. Harry groaned at the sight, “Just seeing you in that form love makes me wish I could go another time. But after that many days, I fear I’ve gone dry. I will need to rest for a bit.”

Lucius rolled onto his back and lifted his well sculpted legs into the air to tease him. Harry gasped. He noticed another hole closer to the front on his new mate. His fingers went right to it. He was shocked at the warm wetness under his fingers. He groaned and continued moving them in and out, “I guess I can give you your first orgasm with that new little hole. I will need to find some vibrating beads for you. I want you to keep this form until I figure out a way for us to restore your manhood.”

Lucius nodded. Harry continued to enjoy the interesting body. Lucius was still male but he had a hermaphrodite body on offer at will. He reached up and sucked on one of the nipples of the large mounds on the Halfling form. He soon felt Lucius squeezing around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and licked. The juices were just so sweet. It was like he tasted the nectar of the gods.

He called, “Dobby.”

The elf popped before him, “How may I help you, Harry Potter, sir?”

Something felt off about his mate. Something he would need to address later. He was sure his little tigress was pregnant. It felt like someone had him under multiple compulsions. He didn’t recognize the magic but it was inky black. “Please take Lucius to the ritual baths at Potter Manor. I will be with him shortly. Also, please ask my father’s portrait about the family magics. I need to know if we have any proper cleansing spells. I can feel the compulsion spells surrounding my omega mate.”

The elf nodded and popped away with Lucius.

Harry sighed as he quickly dressed. He needed to find Severus and Sirius. He found Severus and Draco in the drawing room quickly chatting by the fire. Harry walked into the room and the conversation stopped. Draco looked at him with wide eyes, “You’re my mate, aren’t you?”

Harry felt a pull. He didn’t know for sure until he walked into the room. He nodded, “You are submissive Draco. I can smell it on you. Something tells me that Submissive mates do not come into their inheritance until age 17.”

Draco nodded, “Most creatures dominant and submissive come into their inheritance on their 17th birthday. I’m a bit surprised to see that you got yours a year earlier.”

That gravelly voice answered in Harry’s mind, _it is because you are a Mimicker Harry. You’re creature always appears on one’s 16 th birthday._

Harry shrugged, “Apparently, it is because I am a Mimicker. I guess that is also the reason why I have so many bloody mates. I guess if I counted correctly, I have eleven mates in total. I believe five of them are dominant and six are submissive. Let’s see, so far I know I have a Changeling, a dog, a Rakshasa and whatever you are. I have no idea what or who the others are.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “I’m a Veela.”

Harry kneeled before the boy in the chair and kissed him strongly. It was a few minutes before he broke away. “I’m so happy you are one of my mates. So, would you be against having Hermione Granger as a sister?”

Draco just smiled, “Severus and I found many books on blood adoption rituals while you and my father were otherwise occupied. I have no problem with that choice as we’ve already discussed it. I could only hope the blood adoption gives me some of her ability. I can’t help but think how my grades would improve if I got her eidetic memory.”

“I wasn’t aware she had one of those,” Severus remarked.

“How do you think she’s able to recall answers from her text books verbatim?” Draco raised a blond eyebrow almost as if mocking his godfather’s patented look.

“I am sure the rewards will outweigh any lower blood purity concerns. Now, how about you pack what you’d like to bring to your new home while Severus and I go find Narcissa and Sirius.”

It didn’t take long before they found them. They were sitting at a black twisted iron table with matching iron chairs. It looked like the two had caught up on much family information. Sirius was smiling. He was much more carefree than Harry ever remembered him looking.

Harry cleared his throat, “We shall leave soon with both Lucius and Draco. Fill free to remain here for as long as you’d like. Did you and Sirius manage to get your wedding contract annulled while I was indisposed?”

Narcissa looked up and smiled beatifically, “Yes, I am glad to be rid of that beast. I will join my mate, who’s going by the name Reggie Gamp.”

Harry pulled her into a hug, “Please be sure to write. I understand how important you are to Sirius.”

Narcissa stepped away and turned to Sirius, “I will have Regulus write to you as soon as I return to him. Perhaps you all could visit. I’ll leave for Romania shortly. You can have the house elves seal this home until you are ready to return one day.”

Harry nodded, “We will. I really need to get back to my manor.”

Harry watched as Sirius pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. “I look forward to seeing you again, Sister. I look forward to seeing you finally joining with my brother as you should have all those years ago.”

* * *

Harry walked into the ritual baths at Potter Manor. He found Lucius sitting against one of the Roman like columns shivering. “Why didn’t you walk into the heated baths?”

“I didn’t want to disobey you master.”

Harry’s eyes widened. He wondered if this went along with what Abraxas had done to his son. “Get into the bath while I read over this ritual.” He walked over to where Dobby was waiting for him. The elf handed him a piece of paper detailing a ritual. Harry quickly added lavender soap to the water, which the ritual required. The calming scent filled his senses and calmed his frayed nerves. He read the spell component and took his spell pointing it at Lucius, and chanted, “Aufero sordibus, aufero dolorem, aufero vinculis eius.”

A bright light came out of his wand and surrounded his mate. He held his wand and continued to chant until the light flashed and was absorbed by Lucius’ skin. He wiped the sweat from his brow and set his wand back down next to the tub. He slowly approached the now shaking blonde. “How do you feel now?”

Lucius’ eyes were full of tears. Some were slipping down his cheek, “How could I have even considered doing something like that to Draco? Why would I want to put him through the same lonely existence I have lived? Thank you for coming when you did. If you had waiting another week, I may have turned into the same monster that created me.”

Harry pulled off his clothing and waded into the water and pulled his mate into his arms, “Your father was responsible for you missing manhood, wasn’t he?”

Lucius eyes were haunted with ghosts of the past as he whispered, “I am not deserving of male parts. I am a submissive when I should’ve been a dominant like my father. I can bear but should never give my weak seed. It would only bring more of my kind into the world. So, there is no need for me to have a functioning sex. I should enjoy being taken and I shall never have the power to be the one taking. No woman would want me when they find out what I freak I am.”

Harry stopped him from continuing, “Your father castrated you and not just by removing your testicles but also by removing your manhood?”

Lucius nodded his head and continued to break down.

“Is that what you would’ve done to Draco?”

Lucius gasped at the thought. “I never wanted that. I could feel him pushing me toward it. The more I suspected that Draco was submissive the stronger the urge became stronger. He continued to control me even long after his death. I’ve been forced to listen to his portrait. He would’ve eventually discovered that Draco was submissive. He would’ve commanded me to put him through the rituals.”

Harry nodded, “Draco is your son and the Malfoy heir. There is no need for you to keep your father’s name. I think you deserve a new name. Since I prefer your Halfling form, I’d rather not stare at your missing manhood. In this form you look like you were born female.  I believe a new name is needed. Can you transform into your full tiger form?”

Lucius nodded and climbed out of the tub before being replaced by a bangle tiger with grey stripes instead of black. Harry looked at the back of the tiger and contently sighed, “It’s good that you appear as a female tiger. It will make more sense. I already sense you’re pregnant, so you will blend better in that form. Oh yes Lucius, you shall have more children. You are the first of my omega mates after all. Our mating lasted so long because you were in heat. I filled you with so much seed that I will only have powder for a few days. Now, transform back into your Halfling form please, Love.”

He watched as he turned into the disgruntled and malformed man. He then faded into the striped beauty. The mutilated genital area faded into a flat form and the delicious hole appeared. Harry just wanted to push into that delicious heat. He really needed to give Severus and Sirius a taste of that beauty in bed that evening. He would just have to watch, but it would be entertaining. “We will need a name for your tiger form, since you’ll be arriving at Hogwarts as my pet tiger. I think stripes is really too plebian for such a gorgeous animal. I think the name Maeve will work for you. You do rather seem like a queen of tigers. Now what was your mother’s maiden name?”

Lucius moved closer to him as pain filled his grey eyes, “Delacour.”

Harry tilted his head to the left, “So, your mother was a Delacour. I thought it was Fleur’s mother who was the half-Veela.”

“The Delacour family was known to have bred with members of the royal Veela family for centuries. She was related to them, but they were cousins. He didn’t have any of the characteristics so he married a half-Veela woman.”

Harry reached down and slowly ran his hand up the Rakshasa’s tail, “You are such a good kitty. Your name is now Maeve Delacour whenever you are in your Halfling or Tiger form.  Any daughters you birth will have that last name. Draco will be the last of the Malfoy’s and any children he has that favor the Malfoy coloring will carry his name.”

Harry’s brain was invaded once more by the annoying all-knowing voice. _You need to call the Delacour family plug. You must place those plugs in each of your mates. It’s a part of stating your claim to them as you are the only one able to remove them unless you key one of your other mates in as well._

Harry nodded and held out his wand, “Accio Delacour Family plug.”

Instead of having it flying toward him, Dobby popped before him. The little elf handed him a black plug with a silvery family crest with a transformed Veela upon it. Harry quickly scanned the plug and noticed it had proper waste disposal charms as well as fertility charms. He felt a contentment coming from the plug. “Maeve, you must turn around. I need you to stick your luscious bum in the air so that I may fully claim you as mine.”

Harry summoned some healing oil, which he used to stretch his lover’s pucker. It didn’t take long before he pushed the plug inside. He cast a simple warming charm on the plug and moved it around until he got a gasp out of Lucius. “I want you to bend over the side of the tub, Maeve. Let’s see if I can make you explode with so much pleasure you will be crying for days.”

Lucius bent over the side of the tub allowing Harry to manipulate the plug while he moved a toy within Maeve’s channel. Harry continued to torture his mate with pleasure. He lost track of time as he watched his beloved Maeve have orgasm after orgasm. They spent some more time within the tub washing up.

Harry quickly got a wonderful idea and smirked at his darling new mate, “Since you’ll be accompanying my as my pet, I think that we should limit what you wear. You’ll mostly be in tiger form after all.” He once again called forth a house elf and was presented with a single mini-skirt, a strapless bra, and a delicious leather harness. “Do you think you’ll be able to absorb the skirt and bra but keep the holster separate when you transform into a tiger?”

Lucius nodded his head yes. Harry helped his lover into the tight fitting black leather skirt. He then noticed the harness had a spot to hook up to nipple piercing. He felt the overwhelming need to piercing those light pink nipples. He pushed his mate up against the wall. He summoned the necessary items from the adjacent sex magic room. “Oh love, this might hurt a bit, but I will enjoy it.”

He pinched the right nipple so that it was a perfect little nub before pushing the needle through it. He quickly followed it with the nipple ring that became an unbreakable loop magically. He attacked the other nipple and quickly cast healing spells which removed the redness. He then licked around the ring and pulled on it lightly causing his mate to whimper, “I will make it better Love. I just need to get that harness on you now, Love.”

He slipped the harness over her and clipped the front parts onto the newly pierced nipples. He attached the leash, “Get down on your hands and knees love. We need to try this out.”

He followed behind his crawling mate before deciding to randomly stop to see how quickly his lovely pet would respond. It seemed instantaneous, as the pain commanded Maeve to stop. He quickly vanished the leash into the retractable part of the harness before having his mate stand up. He then strapped on the black bra around. It pressed the two double D sized breasts up deliciously but also hid his nipples from everyone else.

Lucius stood there and whimpered. Harry pulled him into a hug and kissed his neck. Harry shook his head he really needed to think of the correct pronoun until he could return Lucius’ manhood. He tugged on his pet’s hair. “Don’t worry; we’ll use that again later, Love. Now I need to meet Severus and Draco so we can discuss contacting Hermione and what is required for the blood adoption ritual. I will introduce you to Sirius first. I expect the two of you to entertain me while we have that discussion.”

Harry held Lucius’ hand as they walked out of the ritual rooms. It wasn’t long before they walked up the stairs to the main floor. They soon walked into the library where they found Draco and Severus sitting at one of the tables. Sirius was sat in one of the overstuffed chairs near the doors. The room was a perfect English style library but with an overlooking balcony. Harry walked Lucius over to them, “I just wanted to let you guys know that Lucius Malfoy is missing. He may one day make another appearance, but for now he will disappear from the wizarding world. This here is his Halfling form, which I have named Maeve Delacour. He also has a tiger form, which I will call Maeve. She will accompany me to Hogwarts this year. She’s already pregnant and I don’t want to worry.”

Draco looked up and smiled, “I’m just happy that someone’s there to take care of you now.”

Lucius just nodded as he sat down in one of the chairs, “So, when do you expect to contact Hermione Granger?”

Harry looked over at his newest mate, “You are not reacting the way I thought you would with the idea of a muggleborn adopting your son as a brother.”

Lucius simply shrugged, “It’s interesting how my thinking changed as soon as you removed all of those compulsion charms that horrible man placed upon me. It is more important that my son will no longer have to suffer than the donor’s blood purity. In this case, a muggleborn is the best option. There is no chance that she is related to us.”

Harry nodded before leading Lucius over to the reclined Sirius. Harry unbuttoned Sirius’s denims and pulled out his oversized manhood. He held out his hand and Lucius took it. He moved the Halfling form Maeve to sit on Sirius’ lap. He lined Sirius up and Lucius gave a whimper while sitting down. Harry groaned, “That is delicious. Maeve here is pregnant, but her creature needs the energy from sex to keep her cubs healthy. I expect you to fill her as much as you can until you just can’t move anymore.”

Harry kissed Lucius’ cheek and whispered, “You’re okay with this, Love?”

Lucius screamed in pleasure breathing heavily. Once he came to he smiled, “Yes, yes, yes. I need this so much. I have been bereft without touch for so long. I want you to pass me around until you find my beta and maybe once he’s found after. I feel so good. I will suck him dry and move on to Severus.”

Harry moved so he could watch the pleasure and see Severus’ reactions. “So what have you learned of the requirements for the ritual?”

“It will need to be performed from the moment the moon rises on the 100% visible full moon. As you know a werewolf transforms three times during the full moon phase as there are technically three full moons in a row. The middle moon is the one we need to perform this ritual. When I checked my lunar atlas, it appears the next full moon is the 28th of this month. That gives us plenty of time to prepare and for Draco to recover before returning to school.”

Harry nodded, “I guess I should go write a letter to Hermione asking if she could stay with me for a bit. I think I will send it via Dobby instead of an owl.”

Everyone went quiet and just watched what was unfolding. Harry pulled Draco close to him. He felt his young mate turned on. He knew they couldn’t do anything yet, but he could snog him into completion. Once Sirius passed out, Lucius moved away from him. He pulled Severus to another chair. She undid his trousers and was soon bouncing away once more. Harry wished he’d recovered from their continuous mating. _Again who mate’s for days on in. I’m surprised we didn’t die from dehydration._

* * *

Harry and the tiger Maeve awaited Hermione’s arrival in the large hall. It was where the only working floo connection was located. Severus was busy performing the cleansing ritual on Draco to remove all of the compulsion charms from him. Sirius was sleeping off his second round with Maeve. Harry was sat in a chair facing the fireplace with Maeve resting her had on his lap. The wizard stared into the fire as he scratched behind the tiger’s ears. It elicited a purr from the beast. Dobby popped into the room at the same time the floo turned bright green. Hermione stumbled through.

Her hands quickly rested on her hips. “What was the meaning of sending Dobby to me with a message? Why are you using an elf as an owl?”

“The situation called for it. I do not mistreat Dobby. He chose to bond to me as a family house elf. So, I called you here to ask that you contribute your genetic material in the form of blood in a ritual to gain a younger brother.”

Her brown eyes widened, “To whom would I donate my magic and genetics?”

Harry smiled, “Draco Malfoy.” Her face went directly into a scowl, “No, hear me out before you decline. Narcissa is not his mother. His father Lucius carried him because he was a submissive. His grandfather Abraxas was his true father. Draco is a product of incest. He is sickly. Since he was young, he suffers from hemophilia. The only thing keeping him alive is Severus’ brilliance as a Potions Master.”

“I know there’s more than that going on, Harry. What are you trying to hide from me?”

The Mimicker sighed, “I came into a creature inheritance on my recent birthday. I’m not sure if any other names exist for what I am, but I’m a Mimicker. I have the ability to temporarily take on any magical being’s ability by just being in the same room as me. Those abilities become permanent when they belong to one of my mates. I have a fated number of mates with one less dominant mate than submissive. I have already found and claimed two of my beta mates and one omega. Draco is one of my omegas.” Harry wondered for a moment about the information. Where had it come from? He still hadn’t found any books. He didn’t hear his mentor’s voice. He just wrote it off as coming from that well of knowledge to which he now had access.

“Sixteen is a little young to come into a creature inheritance. Most witches and wizards come into their abilities on their 17th birthday when they come into the wizard majority. I admit that I have never heard of a being with your talent before. Perhaps it’s just so rare that there aren’t any modern books with information on it.” She blew a curly lock out of her face, “I will do it under one condition.”

“What is your condition?”

She gave a feral smile, “You give me free rein of your family’s library.”

“Of course,” he rolled his eyes. “Why didn’t I anticipate that request? I shall show you to my family’s rather extensive library. I suggest you research adoption rituals while you’re at it. We plan on performing it at the end of the month during the next full moon in eighteen days.”

Harry stood from his chair with Maeve walking beside him as they left the room. Dobby already set to preparing one of the other guest rooms for Hermione’s stay. Double wooden doors opened into a large room, which was extended by wizard space several times. The room was filled with floor to ceiling bookshelves and had a familiar air to it. It greatly resembled the Hogwarts’ library without the restricted section. The higher shelves likely had age wards that prevented those under a certain age from handling them. “This, my darling Hermione, is my family library. I believe some of Severus’ books have been moved here as well. I’m not sure where the elves put them, but I am sure that he can easily find them.”

Hermione turned toward him with widened eyes, “So, what do you know about your mates?”

Harry went into his dreams, “I have already claimed Severus. This darling tiger here is Lucius, who has a female tiger and hermaphrodite Halfling form, which I call Maeve. I have already claimed him, er her. Okay I’m even confused about that one. Not really sure which pronoun to use. Maybe it’s just easy to refer that mate as Maeve. I cannot claim Draco until he comes of age. Sirius is my other beta mate and he’s sleeping off overexertion while exercising.”

Hermione sat down at one of the research tables made from ebony colored wood and sighed, “Well that’s only a handful. How many mates do you believe you’ll have total?”

“I dreamt of a room with eleven pools. Each pool represents one of my mates. When I step into the pool, I see their past. I’m hoping for another dream soon. I am sure that the next pool I will step into will belong to Sirius. I want to feel closer to him. Maybe I will get a hint about my other mates by visiting another pool.”

Hermione shook her head and chuckled. “Only you could find yourself in a situation like that, Harry.”

Harry sighed, “Well, it is Harry’s law, right? The law of defensive magic that says whatever can go wrong will go wrong for one Harry Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I posted early. I'm trying to not over post and then have you waiting longer than a week. I will try to keep up on the schedule. I hope you like what I did to Lucius/Maeve in this chapter. A little bit different than in my last version.


	5. Enter the Dogfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we find out more about Sirius. More is discovered and two delectable twins find their mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters of the world she created. I just enjoy playing in her sandbox. I am not making any profit off of this and do not claim any rights to her characters, settings, and anything else I am borrowing.

Harry found himself in the same ancient looking room full of pools. He looked back at the being in the middle of the room. He gasped when he noticed the pale, pointy-eared mimicker was not standing on the platform. He was floating over it as if he were a ghost. Before he could speak, the same voice invaded his mind. _Each one of these pools represents one of your mates. They have a particular color associated with their magical center, which may be expressed in many ways. The first one was linked to your mate’s eyes as he is still under a creature binding. The portion you removed only allowed part of his powers to appear. However, the rest is still suppressed. You will want to speak with the goblins about having a full ritual cleansing done for every one of you and your mates. I am sure you will find more of them in the future._

Harry stopped his racing mind as he prepared for his next journey. _Do I really need to travel in the next pool? I don’t know if I am ready to peer into the depths of Sirius’ past. Could I not learn more about my own history before bonding with him?_

The white clad, ethereal, priest’s eyes bored into him. _You are not the first one of our kind to ask that question. However, this is the way it has been done. We shall not deviate from the ritual. You must first get to know your mates by understanding their pasts. I admit that even the mates you have not met will lay bare before you. You may not see as much in their pools. As the stronger the connection, the more detailed a past you shall see._

Harry rubbed his temples before walking down the black pathway. He wondered why the eye of Osiris seemed to frequently repeat in the golden pattern. He wished he remembered what that symbol meant to the ancients. He stepped before the second pool on the right side, which was a deep purple that it was almost black. If the light wasn’t giving away the highlights and lowlights within the pool, he would believe it was as midnight black as Severus’ pool had been. He stepped into the pool before being tugged into the past. He looked around. He was experiencing Sirius’ birth. He looked around the familiar room. He realized that Eileen Snape must have given birth to Severus in the same hospital. He knew instantly he was in the Wizarding Hospital.

The baby was a red faced, screaming thing. He was quickly swaddled in a white blanket. The healer handed him to the dark haired and grey eyed witch, who had a pinched look on her face. She refused to look at the baby. She handed him over to the wizard standing beside her. “Here’s your bloody son Orion. You better not expect me to do anything more for him after carrying the little bugger for nine months.”

The wizard had familiar curly locks in a warm wine shade. He shook his head and whispered, “Of course not, Walburga.”

Harry watched the birth and poor treatment from birth of Sirius’ mother to him. The scene quickly faded away as nothing of importance seemed to take place. Harry watched as the baby was cared for by his father and the house elves. Sirius was barely a year old when Harry noticed the rounded belly Orion was walking around with. He wanted to strangle the witch of the house. She continued to spit vitriol. Harry watched as a year old Sirius was subjected to a horrible blood ritual that bound away his creature appearance. At the beginning of the ceremony, he had more pointed ears, and deep purple eyes that resembled his pool. Harry was surprised when Orion gave birth in the upstairs bedroom. The baby Sirius was present in a crib in the same room.

Walburga hadn’t been in the room. The house elves assisted the wizard giving birth. The baby had even longer and pointed ears. His eyes opened to bright silver eyes and his skin shimmered in an opalescent manner. Harry gasped at the beauty of the newly born child. It wasn’t long before Orion quickly muttered a spell, which hid those features. He heard the man speaking, “I’m sorry love, but we must hide your appearance from Walburga. If she saw your natural appearance, she would bind you like poor Sirius. He won’t ever have access to his full powers. His mother bound him like her mother before her. We do not practice that in my line of the family, but I was forced to marry her.”

Sirius’ childhood continued to remain bright as he and Regulus grew up together. His mother was in the background while his father and the elves mainly cared for them. As he got older, Harry noticed the not so proper looks coming from the woman when she was in the same room with the children. It was a lustful look that made Harry shiver. It was followed by the same Hogwarts train memory. The scene still angered him. He watched the same Hogwarts years over again. It wasn’t until Sirius returned home the summer before his sixth year that things got bad.

Harry tried not to gag when he watched Walburga come into Sirius’ room while he was sleeping. He closed his eyes, but the noise was still pretty bad. She forced him into horrid acts. He could hear Sirius plead with her to stop. He could hear the sobs while she continued to not listen to him. Harry sighed as he heard everything finish and her walk out of the room. He watched a tear streaked Sirius rapidly flicking his wand causing things to shrink and fill his bag. He heard the whispered promises the Animagus made, “I will never return to this house. That woman will never touch me again. I will warn Reggie to protect himself.”

Harry felt the tears well up as he saw his paternal grandparents for the first time. He watched Sirius welcomed into the now familiar Potter Manor. Harry continued to watch the rest of that summer holiday with Sirius and James spending it on broomsticks. The following fall passed with Sirius hunting down his younger brother. Harry gasped as he pulled the unsuspecting Slytherin into a broom closet, “Reggie, I need to speak with you. I need to tell you what Mum did to me. I need to explain why I left you there alone. I’m sorry Reggie, but I couldn’t handle it. She forced me Reggie. She took away my choice and forced me to please her. I hope she didn’t try anything like that on you.”

Regulus pulled him into a tight hug, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. Papa taught me special locking charms and wards that would keep her out of my room. He didn’t do so until after you left. He wasn’t mad at you when you left. He was very sad. He was sad that he lost you.”

All of the memories swirled after that. Harry growled when he watched the Werewolf set up of Severus, but it stopped when realization dawned on Sirius. His grey eyes widened as he shivered in fear. He watched as Sirius threw up and started sobbing uncontrollably. He watched as a very angry Remus refused to speak with him. Harry couldn’t help but feel sorry for Sirius as badly as he had for Severus the first time he’d watched that scene.

However, the worst memories for Harry were those of his parents. He watched their relationship bloom in their Seventh year. He watched their wedding ceremony and saw how happy the two were when he arrived. He watched as Dumbledore appeared and let them know about the prophecy and that they needed to be careful. It wasn’t until the following year that Voldemort decided on him. They were informed to go into hiding for their protection. He watched as Sirius’ went to meet with Dumbledore.

Harry wanted to scream as he saw his godfather’s eyes cloud over and the elder wizard commanded him to switch places with Peter Pettigrew as secret keeper. Harry screamed as a few days later, Hagrid, took baby him from his crying godfather’s arms. He watched as Sirius pleaded with the half-giant to let him keep Harry. He cried as he looked up at the man before him, “Please don’t take him from me. He’s all I have left of them. James and Lily are gone because Dumbledore made me do it. He made me switch with Peter. Please just let me keep him. I need Harry. He is the only reason for me to continue on. I’ve already lost Reggie. Please don’t take Harry away from me as well.”

Hagrid shook his head no, “I’m sorry but Dumbledore commanded me to take him to them.”

Sirius shook his head no as he handed over baby Harry, “Take my bike while you’re at it. I won’t need it any longer.”

Harry watched as Sirius walked out of the destroyed house. Sirius met up with Dumbledore’s wand and an obliviate later making him believe that it was his idea to switch Secret Keepers. Harry watched as he confronted Peter and was thrown into Azkaban without a trial. Those years in Azkaban flew by as nothing of importance really occurred until Sirius received that paper. Harry gasped as everything else flew by and all of the sorrow that accompanied it. Harry was soon out of the pool with more information regarding the twinkling old man. He gasped for oxygen as it was all too much.

* * *

Harry sat up in his bed surrounded by his three lovely mates. Draco slept in his own bed down the hall. Harry stood and pulled Sirius from the bed toward the Bathroom. “Sirius, we need to do something about Dumbledore. He put you under the Imperious Curse to make you switch secret keepers. I saw your past. I saw it all like I did Severus’ before.”

Sirius’ grey eyes met him. He crumpled and Harry pulled him into a tight hug, “I always knew. Something within me told me that it wasn’t true. It wasn’t really my idea. I couldn’t remember, but I knew. What other things has that man done? Did I tell you he sent me a letter? He’s requested me to become the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. I wasn’t sure if I should take it.”

Harry pulled his face up and kissed him. He pushed his tongue in and battled him for dominance. He enjoyed it when Sirius played back. He didn’t want his mates to kowtow to him. He wanted them to remain feisty and make him work for it. He broke away, “I think you should take it. Just think of the naughty things we could all do while we’re there. I could take you over your desk in your office. We could break in the tunnel behind the Whomping Willow.  Wouldn’t it be nice to mark it as a place we shagged rather than a place where you almost led one of our mates to his death?”

Sirius looked like a dog just given a treat. “I will go write him right now. I will hold you to those naughty things. I want you pressing my face into the dirt. You’ll need to spank me first for thinking of feeding Severus to Remus. Then make me eat dirt while you pound me for being so naughty.”

Harry shook his head. Out of all of his mates, Sirius was the kinkiest. He walked back into the room and found Maeve whimpering in her sleep. He had finally recovered. He strutted toward her and noticed her eyes were opened staring at him. Harry nodded to her and she stepped off the bed. “Maeve, I want you to crawl. I will call forth your leash. Imagine how it will feel when I give the signal to stop. We’ll walk around the quarters while you’re in your Halfling form. I want to see that tail swishing behind you.”

Maeve nodded and got on her hands and knees. Harry led her around the room and she whimpered each time he got her to stop. He led her down the private hallway to his office. He could tell she needed it because her hole was turning red and swelling up. It was something he had learned about her. When they reached his office, he tugged a little rougher on her harness. “Stand up.”

She stood panting. Harry had another idea, “I want you to lay back on the table and spread your legs.”

She nodded and followed through. Harry inspected the hole and smiled when he noticed a little bean. If the nipple piercings drove her mad, he couldn’t imagine what having one down there would do to her. She was such a sexual being. She needed so much for their cubs. He wanted them healthy and strong. He called Dobby and the elf popped in with his piercing kit. Harry found the perfect ring, “Now this will hurt for a moment. I want you to take a deep breath and hold it. Let it out slowly when I tell you.”

Maeve nodded. Harry pushed in the needle, “Breath out.”

He clasped the ring. He then healed it. His tongue worked his way around it. He groaned at the taste. It felt wonderful against his tongue and the taste was divine. He broke away and found Maeve with pink splotches all over her face. He smiled, “What do you want?”

Maeve groaned, “Too much. I need relief. Please fill me.”

Harry smiled flipping her around so he could take her from behind. He slammed into her and rode her. He moved fast and felt like he had when they mated the first time. He groaned as he felt the two of them shift into tigers and lost all consciousness.

* * *

Harry woke on the floor of his office with Maeve lying next to him. He stood on shaky legs and called Dobby.

The elf popped into the room, “Yes Master.”

“How long have we been missing?”

Dobby smiled, “You’re quite strong. The two of you have been locked for ten days.”

Harry groaned, “This can’t happen while we’re at Hogwarts unless I get one strong time-turner.”

Dobby nodded, “It will happen at least a couple more times, Master. She has conceived two of her cubs so far. I can sense she will have another two heats to conceive her other two. When your other mates fill her with their seed, it gives her more material to pull from. She needs your mating to use that material for conception. Once all of her cubs are conceived, she will only need a ramp each night to feed the growing cubs.”

Harry sighed, “How do you know so much?”

“I was the Malfoy elf. I saw many of his submissive ancestors go through the same. I’m happy you freed me, but I’m also happy to be tied to the family once more.”

Harry ran his hand on the back of his neck. “I am running out of time. How could I possibly disappear for days this fall?”

The elf smiled up at him, “You’re ancestors have an answer for that. I will prepare everything. I have the perfect place where you will have all the time in the world. It will be the perfect place for Draco to heal after the blood adoption ritual. Have Lucius call on the family healer. We will need her in attendance.”

Harry stared where the elf was moments before. He had more questions and wondered when Dobby started scheming. He was sure that elf would be the death of him.

* * *

Harry went to Sirius. He knew he needed to perform the cleansing ritual on him. He knew it was needed right after his dream. Then he got sucked into Maeve and her second heat. He made his way to the dining hall. He found Severus, Hermione, Draco and Sirius eating breakfast.

Sirius raised his eyebrow upon seeing him, “I thought you were going to help with the planning for the ritual. You disappeared for ten days. We tried to find you, but Dobby told us you were occupied. He said you were fine, but that you and Maeve were making the double back beast. I heard tigers were involved, kinky.”

Harry shook his head and ate still wondering about the changes in Dobby. He would have the elf deliver his tiger mate food when she awoke. After breakfast, Severus and Draco joined Hermione in the library where they continued to research the adoption rituals. Harry pulled Sirius down into the ritual bathes. He opened a couple of portraits for his parents to meet him down there. He needed to speak with his father regarding the blood ritual he saw Sirius undergo at age one. He was sure he could start with the cleansing ritual. He worried he would need something stronger than it.

Upon entering the ritual bathes, Sirius froze in shock. “James, is that really you?”

The Marauder nodded, “Yes Padfoot, it’s me. My son advised us of your mating. I’m happy that you finally found your mate. I understand that you fancied me for years, but I knew that I wasn’t the one meant to be with you. I apologize I didn’t tell you that before I died. You’re a creature Siri. I don’t know what your mother placed on your, but she bound just about everything that you were born with. She really was a despicable woman.”

Sirius slumped against one of the columns until he was sitting on the stone floors, “You don’t know the half of it. I never told you the full extent of what went on. I was just so ashamed and afraid you wouldn’t want anything to do with me if you knew.”

James shook his head no, “Siri, there is nothing you could’ve told me that would’ve made me want to end our friendship. You were my brother from another mother. I wished for the longest time that you were my brother. I always wanted a sibling man. You would’ve made a wonderful big brother. Oh, well I guess you were a big brother, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, but I failed him to. I ran off with your family and left him with that horrible witch. She um- you see my father didn’t really find her attractive. I’m still not sure how I was conceived since he really preferred the same gender. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that she used to play this game with me. She forced me to pleasure her. It started with me noticing her giving me looks that a mother should never give a son. However, those uncomfortable leers only worsened the summer before our sixth year. She came into my room one night and told me it was my duty to please her. She didn’t stop when I asked her to and soon she was riding me. I felt sick. She cast a spell that tied me to my bed. She then cast another spell on me making me hard. She forced me to finish. It was my first sexual experience and I just felt so dirty. That was the real reason why I packed my shit and ran to your home. The only thing I regret is that I didn’t take Reggie with me.”

Harry looked at him, “Have you heard from him yet? Narcissa said she would get him to write to you. They’re planning on inviting us to their wedding.”

Sirius chuckled, “He was always in love with Narcissa. He was devastated when he discovered she was forced to bond with Lucius. I look forward to their wedding.”

Lily’s eyes widened, “Aren’t they too closely related as first cousins?”

Sirius shook his head, “Reggie wasn’t carried by Walburga. My father had a male lover from the Gamp line, who died giving birth to Reggie. Orion brought him into the house as a second child. He claimed to have found him and forced my mother into adopting him. They never told the public. By that point, my mother already had a lover of her own. With the two children contract fulfilled, she wasn’t required to have any more children. She was happy about that outcome since she swore her pregnancy with me ruined her body.”

Harry shook his head no, “Um, Sirius. I found some things out during that dream. Your father carried him. I watched his birth. You were in the room with him when Reggie was born.

Sirius’ eyes widened, “My father was submissive?”

“We should probably get this ritual started.” Harry stood and added the lavender soap to the ritual baths.

He still remembered the words. He spoke them as soon as Sirius settled into the bath nude, “Aufero sordibus, aufero dolorem, aufero vinculis eius.” A bright light came out of his wand and surrounded his mate. He held his wand and continued to chant until the light flashed and was absorbed by Sirius’ skin.

As soon as the light was absorbed, Sirius stood with a glower on his face, “I’ll kill that bastard.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry wondered why Sirius responded differently than Lucius.

James shook his head, “That cleansing ritual only removes compulsion charms, Harry. By his response, I’m guessing that someone had placed compulsion charms on him without his knowledge.”

Sirius turned red before screaming, “How dare that twinkling eyed bastard place those damn things on me. I wasn’t able to fight him more about removing you from the Dursley home. He had me under so many charms I could barely think for myself. I bet you, that is why I handed you over to Hagrid that day and chased after the rat. It is also the reason why I have been so antagonistic with Severus. He put a compulsion on me to bully, harm, and hate him. I don’t know what Dumble-whore is up to, but I’m sure it can’t be good. We need to meet with the others and take caution when we return to his bordello.”

Lily started to laugh, “Did you just make references to Albus being a whore and Hogwarts being a whorehouse?”

Harry ignored his mother’s question. He shook his head at Sirius, “No, um you pleaded with Hagrid. You didn’t want him to take me. He was too firm and finally got you to hand me over. Dumble-whore wiped your memory when you left. He did it so you wouldn’t remember the Imperious Curse he put you under to have you switch secret keepers. Okay, I think I’ll send a house elf to bring Severus down here. I am sure he too needs these cleansing rituals.”

* * *

Severus was busy reading books about blood adoption rituals, when his reading was interrupted by a bushy haired Gryffindor. “Severus, it says here that the recipient of the ritual needs to be cleansed of any influencing magic so that the adoption will stick. I understand you performed a ritual on him last night. Was it by chance the Aufero ritual?”

Severus looked up at her and nodded. She sighed, “That’s what I thought. That ritual only cleans a person of compulsion charms. It doesn’t do anything about any other magics on an individual.” She pulled her wand and casted a few diagnostic charms on the wide-eyed Draco. “He is under sexual suppression spells that will limit his desire for sex. It wouldn’t surprise me if the same was placed on Lucius. Maybe Harry broke it when they- yeah. Maybe it’s the reason why they have had so much tiger- yeah. Maybe it would cause the multiple mating occurrences?

“Apparently, they are placed on submissives to have them only automatically in the mood only when their dominant mate has an interest in providing it. It takes away their will and natural heat cycles. My spells also are showing many power blocks and binds. I can’t help but wonder if Draco’s hemophilia wouldn’t be as bad without the blocks. His magic could probably protect him better without them. The two spells have different magical signatures. The sexual suppressant seems similar to their signatures. However, the blocks have a completely unrelated signature.”

Her eyebrows furrowed before she pointed her wand at Severus. Her eyes widened even more from those results, “Severus, you have compulsion charms on you cast by the same magical signature as their blocks. You also have quite a few magical blocks and binds as well. When could a stranger have the ability to cast blocks on people?”

An elf interrupted their conversation, “Master Harry has requested Master Severus to join him down in the ritual bathes. Master Sirius had compulsion charms cast on him by the twinkling buffoon. They fear that you may have them on you as well.”

Hermione let out a gasp, “Dumbledore?” She started quickly casting without saying anything for a few minutes. “I have just gone through quite a few spells to determine the exact person to which that signature belongs. I fear that our headmaster has much to explain. Why was he binding people? How many other wizards have these compulsion charms and magic blocks on them? Perhaps we should contact the Aurors for a full investigation.”

Severus just nodded before walking down to the ritual rooms. Upon entering the baths, he automatically related the information. “Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to go through the compulsion ritual as well, Harry. We also need to look into a ritual that will remove blocks and magical binds. So far, I, Draco, and Maeve need them. I wish I knew what that horrible man had up his sleeve. I wonder how many people would believe his humble grandfather act if they knew of this.”

Harry looked like he was going to be sick, “We’ll just have to put each of our mates through these same rituals with each one we find. I can’t help but wonder if there’s some way to prevent people from placing these things on us. What if there’s something in the wards that automatically place these things on the students. Think about it, what is one way for someone who’s using Hogwarts as a power seat? If he’s controlling every student that comes through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, then he can maintain his power over Wizarding England.”

Severus felt a sense of dread in his stomach, “Well, we should get started. Lily, do you think you could cast and keep track of the spells on us? I understand you’re just a portrait, but sometimes additional features allow the remaining essence of a witch to cast things.”

Lily nodded, “I must admit that most of my magic went to this portrait after I passed on. I wanted to have as much energy to protect my son when he was raised here. Of course, a meddling old coot sent my baby to live with abusive muggles. So, I haven’t had the opportunity to use those stores until today. I just hope that Harry finds a way to bring us to Hogwarts with him. I want to haunt that bugger.”

A couple of hours passed and several group rituals later. Everyone was feeling much better. Harry had a list of all the spells on him prior to the rituals as did Severus. Lily was able to sort each spell by magical signature and most of them were from Dumbledore. A few other spells were from Molly Weasley, which made Harry’s brow furrow. His mother was most unhappy when she read those spells. She quickly retreated from the portrait. Severus wondered what Lily had discovered and hoped she would share it soon. He started to make a mental list of all the things they needed to do. He added a visit Gringotts to the list. Harry needed to speak with his account manager and have his wizarding guardianship fixed. After coming into a magical inheritance, Harry was now considered an adult in the Wizarding world. It didn’t matter if it happened a year sooner than most.

* * *

Lily was absolutely belligerent with anger. First, her son was taken from his godfather and handed over to her horrible sister. Second, he was magically bound down to ten percent of his magical power. Third, he was under so many mentally suppressant spells that she was surprised he was still capable of coherent conversation. All of it done by the headmaster before placing him with her horrible relatives. Then Molly Weasley thought she would add to them. That woman cast sexual suppressant spells on her son that prevented him from finding anyone attractive but her darling daughter. What was that woman after? Not to mention the compulsion charms to trust Dumbledore and the Weasleys but distrust Severus. She wasn’t even going to get into the traces of imperious potion used to get him to marry the youngest Weasley when he came of age.

She could only thank Merlin that her son was able to overcome the Imperious Curse and thus the effects of the potion. She soon found herself in one of the paintings in the library. She found the girl for which she was looking. The woman was biting her lip reading from a book. She tapped her finger across the table. Lily couldn’t help but see a bit of what she was like as a younger witch in her. She really did hate to interrupt the research. “Hermione, we need to have a discussion. Will you come over here?”

The bushy haired woman approached her painting, “You’re Harry’s mother Lily, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I have come to give you the results of Harry’s diagnostics. The two signatures associated with the many spells were Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. That woman seemed to be set on having her youngest daughter marry Harry. He was under so many wit dampening spells that I’m surprised he was able to learn anything while he was at Hogwarts. Most of his magic was bound. He still managed to win against Voldemort with having access to ten percent of his magic. I don’t know what the Order is up to, but part of me worries it is not what we think it is. I suggest you also go under the diagnostic charms and rituals. Here let me cast the charms on you.”

The brilliant witch nodded her head yes. Lily’s eyes widened once more, “Honey, I don’t know how to tell you this, but you’ve also been bound. You only have access to fifty percent of your magic. You have compulsion charms on you preventing you from thinking on your own. It causes you to believe what is written in books without question. The compulsion forces you to believe professors no matter what. Not to mention the bloody love potion you’re under. Oh, oh…”

Hermione gasped, “What is it?”

“You have two destined mates and someone was trying to get you to choose their little brother over them. You’re meant to be with Fred and George. Someone gave you a love potion for the idiot Ron. I want you to get down there and go through those rituals now. Then I’ll have my son invite those delightful twins over here, so that you can seal the bond with them. They’ve been looking for their grounding mate for a long time. I fear that if we didn’t catch this, one of them would have died. The both of them cannot survive without their grounding mate. Fred seems to be the weaker of the two and he would likely be the one who would just die.”

Lily just sighed as she watched the woman run down the stairs. She couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in the world. They had quite a bit that they needed to figure out. Who could they contact to have all of this fixed? They had to still have allies in the world who were not in the pocket of Albus Dumbledore. If only they knew that man’s plans, she just hated being in the dark.

* * *

Harry sighed in frustration after spending hours in the ritual baths. He felt so much better with all of the magic off of him. He could think so much clearer and with his bound magic not being occupied with keeping up those spells, he had to learn how to channel less through his wand. His mates looked so different without their bindings. Severus just seemed so much happier than Harry ever saw him. Sirius had the ability to concentrate on things. He was no longer flitting from one subject to the next like a dog distracted by a squirrel. Draco seemed a bit healthier. He needed to have Maeve undergo them, but she was still sleeping.

Hermione was a different story. She was beyond furious after her rituals. She didn’t describe what she felt. Harry could tell she noticed something suppressed for too long. After everything was done, she just turned to him. “Please floo Fred and George and invite them to move in. I fear they need the rituals as well before I ground them.”

Harry had simply nodded at Hermione’s request before walking to the reception floo. He threw the powder in and quickly found the successful business men in their dragon hide suits. He called their names and put up with them playing ping pong with their words. He couldn’t help but wonder if it had gotten worse. “Please just be quiet for a moment guys. Hermione’s over here and she wants you to join us. Could you please just leave your shop with Verity and get your arses over here?”

The two redheads simply nodded before coming through the floo. “Why didn’t you tell us you’ve come-

“-into possession-”

“-of your family home?”

Harry held up his hands, “Please remain quiet until I show you to the ritual baths. Hermione has quite a few things she needs to cast for you. Then she has some plan. I’m not really sure what it is. I’m sure it has something with cementing some bond.”

Both of the twins’ eyes widened and they spoke together, “You’re saying that she’s our grounding mate. She’s the one we’ve been waiting for all our life. Why didn’t we notice it right away?”

“I don’t know guys. You’ll have to ask her. I’m sure it has something to do with the rituals.”

* * *

Hermione was nervous as she waited for her mate’s arrival. Upon them entering the ritual baths, she quickly cast all of the diagnostic spells that Lily showed her. She quickly found the same spells on them as there was on her. Why would someone do that to them? Did the person who cast the spells frown upon triads so much? She quickly undressed them before climbing into the baths with them. She started ritual after ritual. Once the spells were swept away, she felt the overwhelming pull to command the both of them. It was in that moment that she realized she was the dominant.

“Fred, bend over the side of the tub. George, prepare to enter him.”

Hermione felt a warmth gathering in her gut as she watched George prepare his brother. Soon Fred was shivering and whimpering. Hermione commanded, “I want you to slam it home George. I want you balls deep in his backside.”

George did exactly as she commanded before he stopped waiting for his next command. She walked toward the two before pushing them back. They were light enough to move in the water. She then sat astride Fred feeling deliciously full. “George I want you to set a fast pace until you feel Fred orgasm.”

She then surrendered to the feel of being taken by the twins. She almost lost consciousness when her orgasm hit. They were soon all lounging in the tub trying to catch their breath. Hermione felt a magic settle over her. She looked over to see both of the twins glowing white. She smiled and knew that the bond formed. She found her mates. She would make sure they were happy for the rest of their lives. “I really hope the two of you took the rest of the day off. I plan on taking you to my bedroom and not letting you leave until tomorrow. I own the both of you now. We will discuss bonding next summer.”

The twins smiled and spoke in unison, “Yes Mistress, your wish is our command.”


	6. Missing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where secrets are discovered and they prepare for the adoption ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters of the world she created. I just enjoy playing in her sandbox. I am not making any profit off of this and do not claim any rights to her characters, settings, and anything else I am borrowing.

Draco sat in the library with his godfather knowing his world had tilted on its axis. He always knew his parents never loved one another. He never realized his grandfather was his father. He always knew he was sickly. He understood his many health issues, but never realized why. How could any father do that to his son? He understood things would improve after the ritual the following night. At the same time, he couldn’t determine how he really felt about having Hermione Granger as a blood adopted sister.

He looked over at Severus, “Do you really think this blood adoption is a good idea?”

The potion’s mater’s black eyes bored into him, “Are you really asking me that? Of course Draco, you’d rather continue with your blood clotting potion regimen. I understand your continued infirmities are better to live with instead of polluting your pure blood with that of a muggle. It doesn’t matter that Hermione is the brightest witch in your year. All you can see is the bullocks you were raised with. Do you still see a Mudblood, Draco?”

Draco’s grey eyes widened, “That’s not what I meant. I just really hoped it wouldn’t cause me to get her hair. I mean, that curly mess, how horrible? I know there are plenty of health benefits. You also know I’ve always wanted a sister. At this point, I would accept the know-it-all. I still don’t know how I should feel. I don’t like how my grandfather treated my father. Not that I remember Abraxas he died shortly after I was born.”

Severus pulled him into a hug, “I understand things are confusing for you right now love. Finding out that your father’s more female than male is probably one of them. Don’t worry though Love, Harry will take good care of him. I’m sure he will give you more brothers and sisters soon. I know Harry is excited about the pregnancy. I’m happy I’ve been able to talk him into allowing me and Sirius to wait until the rest of you graduate. I’m still not sure if I want to pass along my genes.”

“I’ll just be happy when that bastard’s contribution is overridden by Hermione’s. Do you know when she might join us to make those plans? She’s already gathered all of this information regarding the ritual. We still have so much to decide before the day comes. I think she plans on making sure the ritual is modified. So, she is adopting me as a sister and not a child. At the same time, I haven’t been feeling well recently.”

Severus whipped out his wand and started casting diagnostic charms. He just cast spell after spell while Draco sat still waiting for the verdict. His godfather looked at him, “There’s nothing physically wrong with you. You’ve been under quite a bit of emotional trauma.” He pulled out the familiar lavender colored potion, “I want you to go to your room and drink that. I think you could use some more sleep. We will continue with the ritual research without you. I’m sure that Hermione and her mates will come down shortly.”

Draco just took the potion and nodded before leaving the library. His sleep the night before was prevented by his constant worries. He really hoped he’d feel better after a potion induced sleep. Part of him knew it wouldn’t change the person his grandfather was. At least, it would allow him to rest and refresh. He needed all of the strength he could get when it was time to perform the ritual. He wondered how his appearance would change. Would her bushy hair override his baby fine blond hair? He knew his mate would never reject him no matter what changed in his appearance from the blood adoption. Would he lose some of the more pointed features that made him resemble a ferret?

* * *

 

Severus made his way into the master bedroom. He wasn’t in the mood to share a bed with Maeve and Sirius in one of the spare rooms. The two of them were eyeing each other in the library while he continued the research on his own. He was sure they were up for marathon shagging. He was glad didn’t have Lucius’ creature. He couldn’t imagine needing sex that much. It was something he’d rather not think about. Hermione not making an appearance was another thing he didn’t want to think about. He never understood the need for such acts. They were disgusting. They always left him feeling dirty and used. He wondered if he would ever enjoy them.

He looked around the room. Where to had Harry disappeared? He was supposed to share his bed with him. Severus wasn’t meant to sleep not alone. He poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. It was only there to help him wind down. He promised he would stop at one glass. When Harry still didn’t make an appearance, he didn’t stop at one glass. Several glasses later and Harry still wasn’t there. He was a drunken mess before he collapsed to the bed and fell asleep.

Severus kicked out, rolled, and moved his arms as if he was fighting off an attacker. One standing over him would notice the sweat beading at his forehead. His face showed worry in his furrowed brow. He made noises similar to a drowned cat. He continued to toss and turn in the overly large but empty bed. His pale chest contrasted with the gold comforter. The early rays of dawn peaked through the window. As the nightmare came to its end, his curtains of black hair parted. He sat up in bed with a loud gasp as if drawing in oxygen after coming up from a swim.

Severus slowly stood from the bed on shaky legs. The memories of the dream started to fade away. He really hated waking up alone. No matter the amount of occluding he managed the night before, which wasn’t much as he passed out. His subconscious always wreaked havoc on his slumbering mind. His mind had gone back to Harry’s claiming of him. What was playing out in his mind while that act occurred? He had quickly blamed it on the after effects of way too much fire whiskey. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was something more to it. He had promised himself he would never use alcohol as a crutch like his horrible muggle father had. He slowly walked into the connected bathroom. He allowed the blessedly cold water run over his hands keeping his eyes closed.

His claiming had been absolutely horrible when it should’ve been a wonderful event. He was lighter knowing he had someone for which he could spend the rest of his life. He had many people he could consider family. He couldn’t help but wonder how long his alpha would keep him around. Sure, he could change his appearance to something more favorable, but he would never be the most attractive person. His personality had been lacking for many years. No matter how many years he spent around people, he was still socially awkward.  He splashed the cold water on his face, which helped drive those memories from his mind. However, nothing would drive them from his battered heart.

In his cloudy mind, he saw Harry as his father. As his perfect mate was moving in and out of him and showing him he was loved. Severus couldn’t help but see his childhood bully getting his final laugh. He could hear the taunts flowing out of that man’s mouth, “Snivellus, I never thought you would be so quite while you were impaled by my cock. I really should’ve taken you ages ago. To think that you could have such pleasant expressions on your face, when you’re being fucked like a dog. Why am I even looking at that ugly mug of a face? You really should have your face shoved in a pillow. So, I can at least pretend to be doing this with someone mildly attractive.”

Severus knew he deserved every taunt from his bully. He was the one that cost his and his wife’s life. Oh wonderful Lily with her beautiful waterfalls of brilliant auburn hair. Her emotions were always visible in those vibrant green eyes. Her same eyes stared at him from her son’s face. They promised him love, which he knew he would never have. Severus knew she would never forgive him. She was willing to forgive Potter for being an arrogant toerag for so many years. She could never forgive him for one slip of the tongue after being so thoroughly humiliated. He had felt so emasculated when his female best friend stood up for him. Those eyes could never bestow him with the love he was seeing within them. They were only a mockery of what could’ve been.

Severus looked up at the unfamiliar reflection within the bathroom mirror. The image soon faded into his true self. The ugly, greasy-haired, potions professor with a huge hooked nose.  It had evidence of being broken one too many times. The horrible sallow skin that made him look like an inferi except for the blue veins that stood out. It wasn’t long before the tears formed and fell from his black soulless eyes. He groaned before splashing some more water on his face from his cupped hands. He could feel his shoulders shake with sobs. He really hated waking up alone.  He slowly turned off the water moments later and grabbed the black towel hanging on the hook hear the sink. “Where did Harry go? What was so important that I had to be left in the bed alone?  Well, I might as well get dressed and make a cup of tea. I’m not going back to bed anytime soon.”

* * *

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t even want to open his eyes. Every part of his body was sore. Just moving caused his muscles to flare in angry protest. He slowly opened his eyes groaning even more. It was an unfamiliar scene before him. He was seated in his birthday suit on the green grass belonging to the meadow that lay just outside from his home’s wards. The meadow was sprinkled with wild flowers made up of daisies, lavender, and dandelions. Toward the rising sun, the meadow gave way to a half circle of trees. Their green leaves shook in the ocean breeze coming from the opposite direction. Harry could smell the salt on the air before it mixed with a coppery scent of blood. He looked down at his chest and groaned at the five scratch marks still bleeding across his chest.

“What the hell happened last night?” He scrubbed his bangs from his sweaty forehead. He concentrated on any forthcoming memory, as memory lapses just didn’t bode well. He groaned and stood. He wiped off the grass sticking to his nude form. “Didn’t I go to bed last night with pajama pants on? How could I not remember undressing? Am I sleep-walking and fighting with a cougar at night?”

Upon entering the kitchen, he found Severus sitting there waiting for him. The usually soft-spoken man looked up from his cup of tea with haunted eyes. “Why’d you leave me to sleep alone last night? If you remember, you sent Maeve to sleep with Sirius. Why’d I wake up alone?”

Harry whispered, “I don’t know what’s happening Severus. This is the first time I’ve woken up out in that meadow. I’ve woken up with marks. It wasn’t my intention to leave you alone. I had every intention of spending my night with just you. Please come and look at these scratches on my chest. We need to figure out what I’m doing out there. Have I been turning into some other Animagus form? Is another one of my beta mates around? I mean I turned into a snake when I first met you. Then I turned into a stag when I went after Sirius. I knew that he needed to think I was my father at first because he was in such a horrible state. I still don’t understand why I turned into a snake for you though. The tiger transformation with Maeve is a different matter entirely.”

Severus stood for a moment with his lips pressed in a thin line. He shook his head as if shaking off a stray thought before he walked toward him. He transformed into a black snake with black eyes scenting the air with his blood red tongue. Harry gasped, “I transformed into your Animagus form, but why?”

The snake shifted away and once again the silver haired, black eyed, man stood before him. “I am not sure why. I guess since my form doesn’t really have an inherent creature form, you linked with my Animagus form. I’m sure you also have the ability to transform into a Rakshasa Halfling form; however, I assume that yours would be male. From what I can gather, your mimicking abilities are linked with the other person’s magic. Just because my magic was suppressed by a potion didn’t mean that my metamorphic abilities didn’t touch my magical core. You really need to start practicing tapping into the gift that allows you to access others inherent magic and mimic it for yourself.”

“It’s interesting having this magical theory conversation. However, do you think you could look at these scratches before they get infected? I’d rather they not get infected.” Harry quickly stored the information Severus provided for perusal at a later date. His mate had a point and there was still so much he had yet to learn from his dreams.

Severus pulled out his wand and started casting healing spells before letting out a gasp, “Those are cursed scars. Have you tried centering your healing on them? There isn’t much I can do with a wand, but perhaps you have the ability to heal faster than a normal wizard. I will have to look into this further. Have you ever thought about the significance of it being a full moon last night?”

Harry shook his head, “No, it’s a full moon tonight. Remember we’re doing Draco’s adoption tonight because it needs to be done during the full moon.”

“Silly Child tonight is the apex of the full moon. Tonight is when the moon is 100% visible, however the day before and the day after are also considered full moons. That’s the reason why werewolves transform three days each cycle. Surely, you understood why Lupin was missing from class for three to four days every month. If a werewolf transformed only on the most visible evening, then Lupin would’ve only missed one day of class a month.”

Harry let out a gasp, “One of my mates is a werewolf. Have I been infected? Will I be cursed to change every full moon? Is that the reason why I’ve gone missing?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I think you might be safe from the curse since you were only scratched and not bitten. I think I’d rather sleep with Lucius and Sirius tonight, if you don’t mind. I really hate sleeping alone. It brings back too many memories. Frankly, I don’t want to go into what my life was like before you found and claimed me. So, let’s get something to clean that out. We can hope that if one of your mates is a werewolf, you can tap into the quick healing. It goes along with that infliction hopefully you’ll get it without succumbing to the fatigue.”

Harry just shook his head and walked toward the Master Bedroom. “After we get me all fixed up, how about we go back to bed? I’m sure you’ll sleep better now that I’m here to join you. Perhaps we could partake in some delightful activities when we awaken.”

“We won’t have time. We need to prepare for the evening ritual. I have to get together with both Draco and Hermione to determine everything we need to finish before tonight. He’s my godson after all, and I don’t want to see another damn thing happen to him. Was it not bad enough he was a product of his father’s rape at the hands of his grandfather? He was born so sickly and so weak. He was so quick to bleed many experts didn’t believe he’d make it to his first birthday. Not to mention, the pain he’s lived with all of his life. His muscles have always been far tenderer than most wizards. On more than one occasion, he’s walked around with a hefty bruise for many days. Though, there’s one thing I can say about him, he’s strong. Even though it must’ve felt like his arm was separated from his body when he was attacked by that hippogriff in your third year. He still managed to make it look like he was faking his grave injury. Then again, he knew it was best not to show weakness while calling the Slytherin house home. ”

Harry couldn’t help but see those experiences in a completely different light. He thought his own life was horrible when it consisted of the darkness of the cupboard under the stairs. In that moment, he wasn’t so sure. Draco may have been spoiled and shown love by his parents. Draco must’ve had a higher threshold of pain. He had to hide his weakness from everyone in his house. Harry’s mind flashed back to the way his youngest mate acted after being kicked by Buckbeak. His mind remembered what his hemophilia must’ve done to that injury. If he hadn’t been brought to the Hospital Wing as quickly as he was, he could’ve bled out. He remembered how Hermione punched him in the face and landed that punch straight for his nose. He shook his head clearing the image of a bleeding nose that just wouldn’t stop. He looked over at Severus. He hoped he could properly change the conversation. He needed to stop his thoughts before his sadness overwhelmed him. “Now let’s get these cleaned and go back to bed. I’m sure that Hermione will send up one of the elves when she wants us awake.”

Severus nodded, “Speaking of elves, have you drafted a contract for the finalized bonding between you as master and Winky and Dobby as house elves?”

Harry’s eyes widened, “I wasn’t aware that one was needed. I’ve just been treating them as friends. Is there more that I really need to do?”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yes there’s much we need to discuss, but I think first we should just sleep for a bit longer. It’s too early in the morning for me to have to deal with dunderheads.”

Harry looked over at him, “Hey.”

Severus only smirked as he pulled out the antiseptic potion.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked over at her two mates. She was sandwiched between the two twin redheads. She wondered how she was able to tell the difference between the two. She placed her hand on the chest of the one facing her and automatically knew it was the weaker twin Fred. Her hands moved up to his face, where she gently brushed over his features. Her mind remembered their hurried coupling in their desire to obtain balance. She wanted to take her time that morning though and she figured it was best to start with Fred, who was the submissive of the two.

She rolled him onto his back and quickly grabbed her wand to tie him to the bed before casting a quick sleeping spell on George. It was time to give each of them some quality time. A wicked idea came to mind, and she found herself calling a house elf, “Winky.”

The completely sober elf appeared before her, “How may I help you?”

“Do you think you could find me a couple of plugs that will allow me to torture my mates?”

The little elf in the pink dress nodded and popped out before popping back in with two silver plugs. “These are traditionally for Gemini twins.  They assist the twins’ mate to ground them. They have all of the necessary cleaning charms along with a few setting that allow you to tease them into a frantic desire for release that they can only get from you.” In her other hand was a couple of figure eight ties. “I think you might need these as well. They are spelled to your signature. When they have these on it prevents them from even getting hard, which allows you to control when they can jump you or each other.”

Hermione smirked, “Thank you, Winky.” She took the plugs and restraints and put them on the nightstand. She lifted her lovely’s legs so she had access to his perfect little pucker. With a few cleaning, stretching, and lubrication charms, she was able to push the plug into his behind. She looked at the instructions with the plugs and smiled. She turned on the vibration feature and Fred yelped awake.

Hermione watched in excitement as his member grew into a delicious size. She straddled him and started grinding against it. She stared into his open blue eyes, “I’m going to give you plenty of pleasure my mate. Are you ready to feel me surrounding you love. Don’t you want my heat surrounding you?”

Fred just nodded as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. Hermione let out a moan as she fully sheathed him. She squatted and moved concentrating on her own pleasure. She reached out and tweaked both of his light pink nipples before running her hands down his well-defined but very pale chest. “Love, we’re going to have you exercising every day. I want to see you and George with six packs. I think we can use one of the training rooms to practice sword fighting. I learned how to fence as a child. I’m sure I can teach you.”

She continued to ride him like a horse until she felt her walls tighten around her. She charmed the plug in her darling to move in and out of him. She didn’t stop until he screamed his own orgasm and filled her with warmth. “Did I forget to tell you that you’re going back to Hogwarts with me where you will complete your N.E.W.T.s?”

She climbed off of him. He groaned in response, “I doubt that Dumbledore will allow us to return.”

She looked over at him for a moment before tying George up and waking him up. She smirked at him as she cast the cleaning and lubrication charm, “I’m sure you’ve never had someone impale before, have you?”

George shook his head no as she stuck her finger in his rear, “I’ve always given Fred what he needed.”

“I have you now. I will give you so much pleasure you’ll be begging me to do it to you all the time.” She stretched him some more. She felt around for that one spot that would surely get a reaction from him. She smiled as he groaned in pleasure. Once she had his pucker lose enough to accept her plug, she pushed it into him. She charmed it to move out and apply pressure on his prostrate. “You will keep that in you from now on love. You’re mine and I get to determine when you release in pleasure. That is meant to help ground you. Now, I’m going to temporarily release you from your bonds and you’re going to shag me so hard that I’m going to see stars.”

She flicked her wand. George was on her. She was quickly flipped over and he pushed into her with a groan. He whispered, “I don’t know how long I can last with that pressure on my prostrate. I’ll try to make you see stars though love.”

Hermione closed her eyes as he moved within her hitting that delicious spot while his thumb blissfully worked her nub. She didn’t know how long she would last either. However, part of her knew that it would be sooner than she would like. She was correct when she felt the warmth rushing though her. He followed her over the abyss.

He pulled out and collapsed next to her, “I think you’ve found a new way to torture us Hermione.”

She pulled her wand. With one flick, he was tied back to the bed. “Oh I have even more ways than you know.” She quickly applied the restraint to both of them with another flick of her wand. “Now you won’t even get hard unless I allow it. The two of you will be returning with me to Hogwarts. You will complete your N.E.W.T.s to a satisfactory standard after retaking your O.W.L.s.”

The twins both groaned, “Ah you’re killing us, Hermione.”

She smirked at them, “I’m going to release you so that you both can wash me perfectly in the shower. I expect the two of you to work together. We’ll need to go to the library soon. The two of you have some studying to do. I have some more research to complete for the ritual tonight. If you’re good, I’ll allow the two of you to have more release this evening after the ritual. You’ll wear those plugs from now on. I think at some point, I’ll be ready for the both of you thrusting inside me at once. Oh how delicious it would feel to have both of you filling me. I think that’s how we’ll need to conceive our child after I stop taking my contraception potion. That will not happen until after I am done with my schooling and have established my career. Now we just need to discuss when we’ll have our wedding ceremony. I turn 17 in September, so perhaps we could have a Halloween wedding.”

George looked at her for a moment, “I don’t think that our mother will like that. She’s expected you and Ron to end up together. Something about how you could bring prosperity to her baby. I don’t know about her, but sometimes I wonder if Ron and Ginny are her actual children. How could that be possible though?  Maybe it would be, if Dad doesn’t find the fairer sex attractive.”

Hermione shrugged, “I don’t know, but Lucius and Narcissa recently had their marriage annulled because they never consummated it. It’s possible for the same to occur if your parents never consummated their marriage. With that many children, how would that be possible?”

Fred popped up from bed with wide eyes, “Mum’s brothers were Gemini twins. What if dad was their grounding mate? It would make sense why Mum’s been trying to prevent us from finding ours.”

Her brows furrowed, “I thought that those two died in the last war at the hands of Death Eaters.”

George shrugged, “They could’ve faked their deaths.”

“I think we should go and ask Severus about that after we’re done getting ready for the day. I’m sure he’ll know a way to look for relatives. I think it might make sense if your father was a submissive because he could’ve been the one to carry you. I’m sure with the proper spells.  Molly could’ve made everyone believe that she was the one who was pregnant.”

“Well, we have several different creatures that run on both sides of our family. Dad’s side tends to breed true Sirens. I’m not really sure what runs on Mum’s side besides Gemini twins.” George admitted.

“Percy and Bill both show signs of being Sirens. Charlie is something else entirely, but he always kept it hidden for some reason. Ron and Ginny have shown no signs of anything. Then again, neither Prewetts nor Weasleys have had daughters in many generations. Yet they both have had one girl in the last generation,” Fred climbed out of the bed.

Hermione looked at both of them, “How would that happen? Perhaps we need to get a sample from Molly. We need to see if her genetics match either one of yours. I can’t help but wonder if she was the twins’ half-sister. Maybe Molly learned from her mother how to have a daughter.”

She tapped her chin, “Perhaps they just had an affair with redheaded muggle men. Just think about how non-magical genes could influence a family with creature inheritance. Then again, if your maternal grandmother didn’t have any, then she wouldn’t have anything to mix with the muggle.”

“Wait a minute, how did that large-

“-beautiful brain-

“-come up with something as-

“-direct as she had an affair-

“-with a muggle?”

Hermione just shook her head at the twins’ antics, “It’s only a hypothesis. Now let’s go get ready so I may prove it right or wrong.”

“Too bad you think divination is pointless.”

“Because you’d make an excellent seer.”

* * *

Molly stared at the Prewett Family Tapestry. It was locked away in the property where they held her useless brothers. Her mother had the right idea when she conceived her. Who would want such horrible creature genes polluting their perfect human genes? The tapestry was in the upstairs drawing room, which was too far for her weak brothers to walk. Soon the two would be dead. She would be free to control Arthur for the greater good. She was still hoping to talk Dumbledore into giving her a good pounding. She’d always found that man attractive, but for whatever reason he kept on denying her.

She noticed the names Fred Gideon Prewett and George Fabian Prewett golden line tied to Hermione Granger. She screamed, “How did those two get rid of my compulsions? How dare they ruin my plans? She was meant to help Ron through school and then work full time while raising two children. She wouldn’t have any creature inheritance because she’s muggleborn. I’ve got to go speak with Dumbledore right away.”

She turned toward the brewing potion and smirked, “I’ll just finish brewing this lust potion first. I’ll slip it in his tea and he’ll be pounding me so fast. I’ll just make sure to take that fertility potion. He’ll give me a second daughter. Maybe this one will succeed in capturing her wizard. Ginny has had enough time. Why doesn’t she have Harry tied to her yet?”

A pop noise sounded below but she just ignored it. She needed to finish her potion. She had plans and she would have the Dumbledore fortune soon enough. She’d just have to find a way to get her marriage annulled. She shook her head. No it would be far easier to poison Arthur. He really was growing useless under all her potions, spells, and compulsions. He’d never been the same since she convinced him the twins were dead. She need not worry. They would be soon enough.


	7. Tiger Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the heat is complete and a dragon makes his presence known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters of the world she created. I just enjoy playing in her sandbox. I am not making any profit off of this and do not claim any rights to her characters, settings, and anything else I am borrowing.

 

Draco sat in the library nervously reading over the notes on his adoption ritual Hermione had meticulously taken. He could feel the blood drain from his face. He continued to read the more damning parts of the ritual. He didn’t know how he felt about sharing a room with Hermione both completely naked. He understood the magical significance, but he wasn’t ready to show anyone the scars of his youth. He didn’t want anyone to see what his childhood illness had caused his body. He didn’t want any of them to see his deformities. Sure they knew about his hemophilia.  They knew about his overall sickliness as a child. No one, except for his father and godfather, knew about his deformity. He had managed to keep it hidden well while in school. He never fully undressed when others were present. He wore a swimming speedo in the Quidditch locker rooms.

His hands shook when he realized Harry had to be present for the ceremony. Would his mate still want him after he saw his deformity? Sure, it could easily be blamed on the inbreeding. They knew that he was even more inbred than most Purebloods. He didn’t know of another except for maybe Vincent Crabbe who could claim their grandfather as their other father. He blushed as he tried not to think about his deformity. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind. He needed to clear it of everything and organize all of his worries. He needed to ground himself before he took the next big step in his life.

One thought tickled the back of his mind. Would the adoption repair what magical surgeries couldn’t? Would the hole at the base of his penis from his underdeveloped urethra be visible after his adoption? He felt horribly inadequate knowing that no other male had the same problem from which he suffered. Harry already had so many mates. Wouldn’t it be easy for him to throw away a defective one? One look at his horribly disfigured sex should be enough for Harry to decide that he wasn’t wanted. One of his hands dropped from the death grip he had on the parchment to tap his thigh. His fingers moved as if he was playing the piano. He sighed. He really missed the piano. Most he missed the outlet he had with playing and composing music. He really wished there was a music room within Potter Manor. So far he hadn’t found hide nor hare of one.

His thoughts stopped as he felt something warm encircle him. A low velvet voice whispered in his ear, “You are my mate Draco. Nothing about you would ever make me want to abandon you. You are just as precious to me. Now what was this about a deformity?”

Draco couldn’t handle his mate knowing. He was far too ashamed. He could feel the deceitful tears welling up within his eyes. This wasn’t going to break him. He’d lived with much more pain than the emotions twisting within his gut, “I was born with an exposed urethra at the base of my penis. No matter how many spells cast, healing balms, and magical procedures performed, evidence of it still remains.”

Harry didn’t speak but his actions were far different than what the young Veela expected. He was pulled back into the well-defined chest of his Alpha mate. A hand with calloused fingers ran through his hair in a way that none but Pansy Parkinson was known to do for him. All the worries and shame began to melt from his body as he was filled with Harry’s acceptance, warmth, and surprisingly love. Soon the quiet gave way to a soothing lullaby that was a balm calming very heart. Something deep within him broke free. His bitterness began to fade away. Draco knew in that moment he was loved. The wonderful being behind him had promised to protect and care for him for the rest of their lives. He relaxed further and allowed himself to fall asleep like he was unable to just hours before.

* * *

Harry shook his head as he carried his now sleeping mate in his arms toward the room where he had left a sleeping Severus. He knew that he couldn’t be away for much longer because of the consequences of his mate sleeping alone. Harry sighed when he noticed the already struggling Metamorphmagi in their large bed. Was Severus still plagued by nightmares even after the removal of the memories when left alone? Harry had his own fair share of those kinds of dreams. He did have to admit that they had lessoned since they removed their memories. Of course that coincided with sharing a bed with at least one of his mates. He gently laid Draco down next to Severus, who quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde and fell back into a restful slumber. Harry climbed back into the bed and hoped that he wouldn’t awaken again to another one of his mate’s distress. There was still so little he knew about what it meant to be a Mimicker. Where was that ancient voice when he needed him? He shuddered; no he wasn’t ready to venter forth into another one of his mate’s pools.

* * *

Severus awoke feeling content. He hadn’t felt that good in a while upon waking. He looked down at who he was wrapped around and was a bit shocked to see the familiar slender body of his godson. How could cuddling up to his godson make him feel so tranquil? He looked to the other side of the bed and noticed a still sleeping Harry. Turning around to face his Alpha had awoken the young Veela. The young man was busy rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Severus didn’t have to look at Draco to know that his movements resembled the way the blond had woken up since he was very little. Harry groaned a moment later and turned over on his side. Still not ready to join them in the land of the living.

The satisfaction of seeing his mate in the bed with him had his hair color circling through colors. Maybe it was time to invite Nymphadora to teach him how to control his ability. “It’s time to get up and make the last preparations for the adoption.”

The blond uncomfortably crossed his arms as he looked back and forth between Harry and his godfather, “I’m not sure if I’m ready to have that many people see me nude.”

“I am sure everything will be fine, Draco. I really think you should go take a shower. I’ll go check on the elves and make sure they’ve started breakfast. I’m sure that Hermione can get her mate’s to assist her with the research. If those two are such geniuses with the pranks they are capable of creating, I am sure they’ve done plenty of research in the past. You know enough to become proficient at it. They would’ve excelled at Hogwarts if they hadn’t been so distracted with becoming the next bloody Marauders.”

Draco smirked, “Sure, you’d automatically go straight to blaming the Marauders for the way the Weasley twins have acted.”

Severus laughed at his godson’s antics before kissing him on the temple, “Don’t worry. Everything will work out perfectly, my little dragon. You will be feeling much better once you have recovered. Speaking of which, I should probably have you sleep in here with me and Harry. I’m sure that as soon as he comes out of his catatonic state, he will leave us to take another frolic through the woods under the light of the full moon. I really hope whoever his werewolf mate is will just get pregnant already. The more I think about it, the more apparent it seems that Harry is being called away by a Werewolf mate in heat. You’d think they’d have something like that less often than every lunar cycle. Also, I think it would be best if I could keep an eye on you while you recover from your changes. It will likely take a few days shy of week for you to recover fully. Hopefully, just in time for the beginning of your sixth year.”

Harry groaned and sat up, “I’m up. Please don’t wish another mate on me in heat. I can barely handle Maeve and she still has two heat cycles.”

Draco just laughed and walked into the bathroom.

Severus raised an eyebrow, “Have you checked on her yet?”

Harry quickly climbed out of the bed, “I’m going to do that right now. I need to get her through the deep cleansing rituals. Also, Dobby had some idea about getting us through the next heat. I need to go visit him.”

* * *

Harry found Maeve huddled in a ball whimpering. He groaned knowing that his mate was once again in heat. He had to hold back the urge to take her until they made it through the rituals. He hoped whatever plan Dobby had, he would have it ready. He moved toward his shuddering mate. She was in her Halfling form and looked almost too delicious.

He made his way down to the ritual baths and stripped off the bra and skirt but left on the leather harness. His mate looked perfect. He followed the ritual and watched as binding after binding dropped off of his mate. Her nipples tightened and her hole turned the deepest of red. He cast the diagnostic charms Hermione showed him. He shook his head finding more blocks he had yet to remove. Why anyone would cast a spell to suppress his mate from forming any original opinions was unbelievable.

He made his way through the last ritual rock hard. He was sure that if he held out for too much longer he would never function properly again. He quickly called Dobby as he thrust into his mate. He had to act quickly before he was lost in his mate.

The elf popped in front of him and just snapped his fingers. Harry landed on a bed with Maeve underneath him. They both quickly transformed and he was lost in another heat cycle with his mate. He had no idea how long this one would last.

When he came to, he found Dobby there waiting for him with a huge smile on his face. He groaned, “How long was that one?”

Dobby smiled wider, “If you had been outside of the time bubble room, it would’ve been a month. Inside the time bubble that much time has passed. Outside of the time bubble only 15 minutes have passed. I assure you, you were not missed. You might want to spend some time with Maeve in here and go through her last heat. I’m sure she will enter that cycle soon after waking.

Harry nodded and cuddled next to his mate falling to sleep. Dobby was correct. Upon awaking, they shifted into tigers and were locked into another heat.

* * *

Hermione had spent the morning in the library with the twins. They had everything figured out regarding the ritual that was about to start in a couple of hours. They ate breakfast at the library table surrounded by books. She found plenty of information about different creatures known to appear in magical families. She could find plenty on the differences between female and male pregnancies for each creature. She even discovered that Lucius, as a Rakshasa, would not conceive unless in heat. They could carry anywhere between two and six cubs and their pregnancies had a shorter gestational cycle of approximately four months to the traditional wizard pregnancy of six months.

She even found out that Incubus and Succubus gestational cycles were twenty-four months, which was four times longer than normal wizard pregnancy and two-thirds longer than a witch pregnancy. Hermione shook her head at that information. She couldn’t contemplate what it would be like to be pregnant for that long. She found something quite interesting, which caused her to share it with the twins, “Hey, did you guys know that dragon-like species are not only pulled toward working with their own kind, but they also have children by laying eggs? The eggs are fertilized within them for twelve months. Half of that time frame is done in their full dragon forms before they lay the eggs and remain near them until they hatch. That can take anywhere from an additional two to six months. You did say that Charlie was something else and that you were sure he wasn’t a siren didn’t you?”

George looked up from the book that he was reading, “What are you saying that Charlie is one of those dragon-like species?”

Hermione just shrugged before going back to her reading. She mumbled, “I don’t know. It just seemed to fit you know. You know his love of dragons and everything. But you’re probably right. He’s probably something completely different that we’ve never heard of before.”

Fred looked at her for a moment like he wished to say something but he remained quiet. She raised an eyebrow before going back to her reading. She found a very interesting section on the different types of elves and how other ancestral creatures could cause new species to occur. For instance if a Veela bred with a dark elf, it was possible that one of their child might be a light elf instead of a dark elf or Veela like his or her parents. She still couldn’t figure out what the heck Sirius was besides some sort of shadow wielding hound, but that didn’t make sense. Trying to find the proper creature category for Sirius seemed as elusive as finding anything on Mimickers. It just seemed more and more apparent that any knowledge of that species had been wiped from the face of the wizarding world. What could’ve happened to completely decimate any knowledge of certain beings?

Her brow furrowed for a bit longer before she just stood up and walked out of the library. Something told her she needed to speak with the Potter ancestors. Surely, if a Mimicker had ever been born to their family in the past, they would have information on them. Harry had to have gotten the inheritance from his father, right? His mother was a muggleborn so there wasn’t a chance that she had creature ancestry. It just didn’t seem logical as the magic would’ve remained in the family. She tapped her lips as she walked and it was only a moment longer before she recognized the flaw in her logic. If muggles didn’t have an ancestry of magic, then how did muggleborns come about? If her theory that every muggleborn had some magical ancestry is correct, then what was stopping that same ancestry from having a creature tied to it? Sure many pureblood families did what they could to suppress creature inheritances in their desire to fit the pureblood model. Surely, werewolves and vampires were looked down upon as half-breeds. They couldn’t possibly look positively at family members who brought forth evidence of their not so pureblooded pasts.

* * *

Harry awoke from that mating to find Maeve full of baby and twisting and turning in pain. Harry quickly called Dobby to him. The elf’s eyes widened and resembled softballs instead of tennis balls. “I need to get you of the bubble and fetch the healer. That heat lasted four months. Those babies are ready to be born. The fourth was conceived right away and then you just continued to feed them through the whole pregnancy. I was a good elf and made sure you were given nutrient potions and water while you continued.” Dobby snapped his fingers and Harry recognized the familiarity of his bedroom.

Maeve laid on the gold comfortable rocking her hips. Harry didn’t know what to do and hoped Dobby would return with the family healer right away. As if calling the elf, he popped in with a very lovely looking Healer. She was absolutely some type of creature. She had pointy ears but not ones as tall as the Mimicker he saw in the hall of mates. Her eyes shimmered between, white, orange, and blue and reminded him of opals. Her hair fail in chestnut curls and she raised one dark eyebrow, “Are you going to stand there Mimicker or are you going to help me with your mate?”

Harry gasped. How did that woman know what he was? He shook the thought from his head, “What do you need?”

She smiled at him in an almost predatory manner, “Three of the babies are in his anterior womb connected to his female hole. The other two were conceived in his posterior womb. I need you to remove his plug so that he can properly birth all of his cubs. I fear the ones in the posterior womb have already pushed through to the magic canal but cannot continue forward because of the plug.”

Harry didn’t even wait for a moment longer. He reached over and yanked out a plug. He was shocked when a tiger cub quickly followed. He moved out of the way and watched the healer work. He watched as cub after cub was born. They were all different colors. Three of the two were silvery-white with gray stripes. One was black with purple stripes and one was black with green stripes. The healer cast a few more spells and Maeve rolled on her side. Harry tried not to comment at the six DD breasts that decorated Maeve’s Halfling form. Each cub quickly found a teat and began to eat.

Harry sighed and just climbed into the bed. He looked to the healer. “I’m going to request that you remain here. I have a feeling we are going to need to stay in a special room in this manor where time runs slow in the near future. I will need your help in finding a way to return Lucius’ manhood to him in his male form. Also, we are preparing to perform a blood adoption for Draco tonight. I believe your attendance is important.”

She smiled, “I have been in service of the Malfoy family for a long time. It would be my pleasure to assist.”

Harry’s brow furrowed, “How long have you served them?”

“Since their ancestor broke his oath to the French fey council and was forced to change his name from Slytherin to bad faith by his head of house. He really should’ve just gone through with the marriage contract. Surely, a pretty little muggle wasn’t worth a lifetime of malcontent.”

That couldn’t be. Was she trying to say that Malfoys came directly from Slytherin’s line? How could she possibly know that? Also, she called him Mimicker. How would she know about his creature when the last one walked the Earth over one thousand years before?

“You think I wouldn’t recognize a Mimicker when I see one? Elves live thousands of years. We find ways to blend into the Wizarding World. I was just a young elf when the last like you walked the earth. He really was splendid with his two beta and three omega mates. I never thought I would see another one in my lifetime. Let alone, one as powerful as you. However, there is a reason why Hufflepuff and Slytherin houses stay in the dungeons, while Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were formed in the towers. If you look around enough, you’ll find the founders suites. Merlin and Morgan Le Fay’s shared suites were on the first floor. It allowed his other mates to easily find him. I was but three centuries old when Hogwarts was founded and Slytherin took me into his house quickly. He saw the importance of teaching wizarding magic to an elf. Of course the Yuan-ti are our cousins much like the fairies, which Morgan was one. Helga was a Rakshasa like your darling Maeve. Ravenclaw was a true changeling and her beta mate was of dragon kind. There was a rumor that he had one more omega and beta mate, but I never saw evidence of them. Then again, their chambers may have been hidden. He may have kept their connection hidden for whatever reason.”

Harry nodded. He really didn’t understand everything she told him, but was sure he would make sense of it in the future. “I believe the others are in the library. You might want to meet them there to find out more about the ritual.”

She nodded, “I will do that. I will check on the seven of you later. I recommend you stay in bed and help Maeve with the babies. It will be a bit before the cubs are old enough to show their humanoid or Halfling forms. Perhaps you should call your elf and spend some time in that time bubble.”

Harry nodded deciding it would be for the best.

* * *

Hermione stopped before a door to a room she had never been in before. The dark wooden door was carved with the Potter family crest, which was that of a flaming phoenix with grasping a large stone in its talons. Upon the stone was an unfamiliar symbol. It was of an equilateral triangle with a circle in the center so that the lines of the circle and triangle barely touched. In the center of the circle and triangle was a vertical line that split the symbol in half. Below the crest was a gold banner that simply stated “ _Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors_.” Hermione gasped, “The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death, how fitting?”

She pushed open the door and found herself standing in a black marble circular room with a dark blue tinted glass roof. She could only assume the roof was one of the castle’s many turrets. Upon the black stone walls, hung several portraits and Hermione knew she had found the center of the castle. She had found the room where all of the family knowledge was kept in the essence still remaining in the portraits. On the center of the polished black floor was the same crest placed upon a compass showing the cardinal points where she stood.  It didn’t take long before all the portraits spoke at once. Hermione lifted their arms. She threatened to spell them all quiet if they didn’t shut up and listen to her.

The oldest looking portrait spoke first. She didn’t mean the portrait was of the most ancient looking subject but only that it belonged to the oldest ancestor. That wasn’t reflected in the age of the individual within the portrait, as he was quite young when it was commissioned. “What is an impertinent Granger doing in the hallowed halls of Peverell Castle the ancestral home of the Potters?”

Hermione’s eyebrow shot up, “How do you know my surname? I’m a muggleborn.”

The same man shook his head, “What are muggleborns but the descendants of squib lines? You, my young witch, are quite powerful. I have to assume that you are the melding of several squib lines. It is the only way that such a powerful witch could be created from muggles.” His blue eyes twinkled as he looked at her more. “You, my dear, should have an inheritance ritual done. It would give you a list of ancestors and the gifts associated with their lines. From looking at your magic, I cannot help but see the earth elemental magic within you of the Shafiq line. Not to mention the eidetic memory of the Grangers and the magical strength associated with the Black line. Again, I strongly suggest you have your ancestry charted.”

“I will take your advice and will do that as soon as possible, but I am here for another reason. Your descendant Harry James Potter has recently come into a very interesting creature inheritance. I was hoping you could tell me more about it.”

One of the many portraits with messy black hair puffed out his chest in pride, “I’m happy that a descendant of my line has finally come into the family inheritance. What type of phoenix is the boy? I was a wind phoenix back in my day.”

Hermione’s whiskey colored eyes widened, “Wait, are you telling me that the Potters are known for a humanoid phoenix creature?” All of the portraits nodded and she looked down and mumbled, “Then how the hell did he become a Mimicker?”

The first portrait that spoke with her answered, “The last Mimicker that appeared was back in my day. He was of the Ravenclaw line, but many don’t know that Rowena had a son. He had many mates but none of them were of the Peverell or Potter line. One of them was from the Black line. So, Harry could’ve gotten it from his grandmother, but that is unlikely. The only one who can pass along the Mimicker genes is a child who was carried by a Mimicker. Since they are inherently alpha dominant, it is unlikely that one will ever submit oneself to carrying a child when one is able to impregnate one’s subordinate mates.  I can’t help but think that a carrier may have matted with a muggle, which allowed it to be passed down but never came into fruition. Do tell me about Harry’s mother.”

Hermione let out a gasp, “She was muggleborn, and there is not much known about her. Her maiden name was Evans, but I would have to do an inheritance ritual on Harry. As well as my own to see what information we can find about his mother’s side of the family.”

The same wizard who didn’t have the messy hair associated with the Potters nodded, “I think that would be your best bet. I believe you have an adoption ritual to complete. I really do feel sorry for that young Malfoy. He’ll have to accept some of the insanity involved with having Black ancestry, but at least you do not seem to exhibit too many of those symptoms. Perhaps he will also find immunity to it as well. Maybe it has something to do with the combination of the grounding energy of earth and the eidetic memory. We will talk to you later, Hermione. We understand that you’ll have more questions before the month dies. Until we meet again. I proudly introduce myself as Ignotus Peverell. It was my granddaughter to married a Potter.”

Hermione just shook her head before walking out of the room. Still she left with far more questions than with answers, but at least the questions she had held promise. She quickly checked the time and rushed down to the ritual room. She didn’t want to be late as she played an important part in the ritual.

* * *

Harry, Maeve, and their five toddlers found the Healer and the Twins in the Library. He wasn’t sure what they had missed over the two years they spent in the time bubble, but then again only 6 hours had passed in the Manor. The Healer looked up from the spells she was casting on the twins. Harry raised an eyebrow wondering what she was checking for on the twins. “So, we’ve been gone for two years. What has happened in our absence?”

The twins looked at him and Maeve and chuckled at the five toddlers running around, “Wow, Har, when you-”

“-go about starting a family-”

“-you really do get things done fast!”

Harry looked at the healer, “So, what were you checking on for them?”

The healer nodded, “I noticed they had an inheritance binding on them. It was placed to make them appear as the sons of Molly Weasley nee Prewett and Arthur Weasley. However, I could see the binding and knew it to be untrue. I broke the binding to find their true parents. They are the product of Gemini twins and their grounding mate Arthur Weasley. I found their connection to their carrier, one Gideon Prewett. The man is still alive but he is fading fast. I recommend you send your elf to them quickly. Here is the address of their location.” She wrote down something on a piece of paper and he nodded. He called Dobby and handed him the paper. He requested his elf to retrieve the two before grabbing their mate. He knew they would need time to heal and the time bubble seemed like the best option.

The healer studied him, “You’re planning on spending more time in that bubble weren’t you?”

He nodded.

“I recommend you allow me to perform health checks on all of you before you enter the room. Also, I recommend you recover all of the children of those three before you enter the bubble. They’re parents will need them close by to recover.” She looked to the twins. “Do you have a way of contacting your brothers to let them know to come here?”

One of the twins looked at Harry, “Are you okay with-” 

“-our older brother’s coming-”

“-here? We know that Ron and Ginny-”

“-are products of Molly.”

Harry smiled, “Yes, your older brothers are welcome. I’m still not sure where Ron and I will stand after returning. He’s always been a bit jealous.” His mind focused on Ginny for a moment and the way she looked at him with those hungry eyes. He shuddered, “Ginny I have no desire to be anywhere near. Her obsession with me is frightening. I really don’t find girls attractive except for Maeve, but She also has an all-male form. She will once I figure out how to return her manhood.”

The twins nodded and went to use the floo. Harry called Winky. The elf stared at the quintuplets and smiled. “Winky, could you help watch these little scamps with the help of a few of the Manor elves? They’ll need to be bathed and put to bed at the exact same time we will be performing the adoption ritual.”

Harry just watched as Weasley brother after Weasley brother arrived. Bill arrived with his pony tail and Fleur on his arm. Percy arrived with his usual stick up the ass walk. The last one to arrive was the dragon tamer, but Harry was surprised at the two that accompanied him. The two were brothers and looked very familiar. He wondered how they had escaped without anyone noticing. Part of him was happy but also afraid what their presence would do to one of his mates. He sized them up for a moment before his eyes fell upon the dragon tamer.

He felt his body shifting and he couldn’t stop it. He groaned as he became much too large for the room. He felt Dobby pop in and bring him to the meadow contained in the time bubble room. He popped in with the dragon tamer shortly after. Harry went straight for the jugular. His teeth biting down on the bared neck and he licked the wound closed. His mate then took flight and Harry enjoyed the chase. He soon caught up and locked onto him in the air. He pushed him down to the ground and lost conscious thought as he gave into the primal act of mating.

When Harry came to, he called Dobby. The elf nodded his head, “A year. You have missed the blood adoption, but you will want to return with Charlie. His fathers need his presence. The healer has done much for them, but they need as much familial magic as possible. Draco and Severus also need you. You’ll want to hold them tight tonight. Maeve will likely want to share the bed with the cubs. They’re still turning back into their tiger states when they sleep. I hope you plan on doing their naming ceremony soon. I know you’ve been calling them by one of their names, but I believe the rest want an introduction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I still have to figure out the names of the kids. I haven’t given away their genders yet. I am welcome for ideas regarding the gender split and the names if you have any. Please comment. I hope to figure it out shortly. I would also like to mention that I have an original work up for nomination as a part of Amazon Kindle Scout. It only has until 09/12 before the campaign ends. If you are interested in checking it out, the URL is on my profile page.


	8. Blood Adoption Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where more secrets are revealed and a new Granger is welcomed into the family.

Gideon lay next to his twin holding onto his hand for dear life. He didn’t know how much time passed since their last food delivery. He knew they went without for far too long. They were making do with what little they could grow from the small parcel of land attached to the cottage. Surely, their sister hadn’t decided to let them die. What would she continue to hold over their mate if they were dead?

Many years passed since the last of their children were born. Their last were the two Gemini twins he birthed identical to him and his brother. They must have reached the age where they needed their grounding mate or they would die from the consequences. Would Molly be that cruel? Would she prevent them from finding their mate? Much like how she had ripped Arthur from them? He felt his brother slipping from him. It was too stressful for Fabian. He was the submissive of the two of them. He spent his life looking after his younger brother, but things worsened when Arthur stopped seeing them a couple years prior.

He wished he knew what had happened that autumn that stopped their mate from arriving. He wondered if someone succeeded in wiping his memory of their existence. Surely, that was the only way that their perfect mate would stop. If he didn’t know where the secret kept house was, he wouldn’t have a way of finding them, right? For a year and a half, food arrived like it always did by that kooky little house elf with the hats stacked upon his head. Three months ago, it completely stopped. What could’ve happened in May preventing their deliveries?

Gideon hated not receiving any news of the Wizarding World. He hated everything that had happened since his sister changed. What made her choose to ruin their lives so thoroughly? She was such a loving and protective little sister when they were younger. She almost worshiped him and his brother. He wished he knew what caused her to spiral out of control.

As the room started spun, he heard a familiar pop. He couldn’t help but consider the irony that food would finally arrive by house elf a moment too late. He was too weak to even take in the subsidence he and his brother needed. He just had to face the reality that the two of them would to die from starvation. They would never see their mate or children again. What a horrible way to go?

Gideon could’ve sworn he saw the same house elf from before. He was dressed so differently. He was in a fine little butler uniform standing next to an old elf in a loin cloth that barely covered his bits. He was too far gone for it to fully register before his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

Sirius stood outside of the circle where the ritual was taking place with the twins on his left. Severus was inside the circle overseeing the ritual. Hermione was in there to give her blood and magic in the adoption. Draco was sitting back on his haunches nude with his open palms resting on his thighs. Maeve was there in her Lucius form to give his permission for the adoption as the only living parent. Sirius worried about what caused Harry to disappear so quickly with Charlie. He couldn’t leave as he was just as worried about his youngest submissive mate. He had no idea where that elf popped him. It was his job as a dominant to protect the submissives. There was something about Draco that pulled at him to show him love. The boy was good at hiding his pain and emotions, but there was something in his magic that called for love. As if it was absent from this childhood. He just felt like the blond could understand how he had felt growing up.

Severus started chanting in an ancient language that wasn’t Latin, which made Sirius wonder where they found the ritual they were performing. At the same time, he fought back the hard on he was experiencing at hearing that velvet voice chant the musical words. It just oozed sex and he wanted to have that man under him as he ploughed into his tight heat. His feelings for Severus had changed once he went through the ritual. His mate had endured him to his former childhood nemesis. The man was filled with such exquisite sexual energy. He didn’t even know his attractiveness. A light was building up in the circle surrounding everyone within the space. The full moon mixed with the energy from the skylight that made up the ceiling. Severus turned toward Lucius first, “Your son, the flesh of your flesh and magic of your magic, is before you asking your permission of his adoption. He wishes to find acceptance as a Granger in all but name. Do you give your permission Lucius Abraxas Malfoy?”

The blond nodded in his sliver ritual robes, “I do give my permission freely as both Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Maeve Arielle Delacour. May my son find hope in this adoption where sadness once existed.”

 Severus turned toward Hermione next, “Do you Hermione Jean Granger accept Draco Lucius Malfoy as you brother?”

Her golden robes shimmered in the moonlight as she nodded her head, “Yes I do.”

“Do you offer your blood and magical gifts as you would a younger sibling?”

“Yes I do.”

“Do you promise to protect him as if he were bore by the mother you were bore?”

Hermione placed her head upon Draco’s bowed head, “I welcome you Draco as my younger brother to the house of Granger. I bestow upon you the magical gifts associated with my blood. I share with you the eidetic memory passed down through the Granger line. The line was once magical and is magical once more. I gift you the earthly energy associated with the Shafiq line. I also offer you the magical strength I gained from the Black line. I am descended from these three magical lines. I bless you, Brother, with my blood and magic. So, you may have the strength you deserve.”

Upon speaking her vow, a golden light surrounded her before pulsing and pushing into the palms resting in Draco’s lap. Hermione walked over to an awaiting goblet that was likely filled with a specific potion. She lifted her wand casting a cutting hex across her palm. She allowed quite a bit of her blood to fall into the cup before healing the cut. She walked back over to the submissive positioned Draco. She lifted his chin with one hand and brought the cup to his lips with the other. “Drink of this chalice my blood. Take the life force within to seal this ritual and become my brother in all but name.”

Draco looked up and drank all that was in the cup. Once it was empty and the cup was removed from his mouth he sealed the ritual. “I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, thank Hermione Jean Granger for taking me as her brother in all but name. I am grateful to be welcomed into her loving family and her protection. May we only give back to magic everything that she has blessed us with.” Gold light twirled around him before moving into Hermione’s outstretched palms and he slumped into sleep.

Severus scooped up the unconscious boy before closing the circle and walking out of the room with billowing robes following him. He spoke just as he walked through the door, “I will keep an eye on both Draco and Harry. Though, the later will have quite a bit of explanations to give regarding his disappearance when he returns.”

Sirius shook his head as it went over the ritual he just witnessed. What did Severus mean by his parting words and would his alpha really answer their questions? Hermione made her way over to them and he couldn’t help but burst out with one of the many questions dancing around in his mind. “Have you found anything about the Mimickers? Also, what did you mean when you invoked the Black family?”

She shrugged, “I guess I’m descended through one of their squib lines. I’m sure that it’s far enough removed that you need not worry about mating with Draco.”

He nodded, “Good. I was really worried for a moment there. He’s quite fetching. I plan on having a chance with each of the omegas until mine is found.”

Hermione chucked, “You really are a dog.”

* * *

Arthur Weasley was working late in the Ministry. His office was full to the brim. He was tasked with helping the New Minister of Magic. Fudge was booted out when Voldemort’s return was discovered. He had felt more and more distant from Molly after the destruction at the hands of Harry Potter. He grew tired of her constant nattering about how Harry Potter would marry their Ginny. His world seemed off from that moment. It felt like something was missing, but he couldn’t remember what it was.

He was startled from his thoughts by a pop. He turned to find the usually eccentrically dressed Dobby in a dapper butler suit. He raised an eyebrow, “What brings you here Dobby?”

The elf nodded, “We found your Gemini Twins, Sir. They need you now.”

Arthur stood on shaky legs when missing memories crashed back onto him like an ocean wave. How could he forget Gideon and Fabian? He silently took the elf’s hand. He was popped directly into a unique bedroom. However, it was not familiar to him. The golden colored sunburst wallpaper was hidden behind white book cases. The floors were dark hardwood and the bed in the center of the room had golden yellow bedding. It had windows that overlooked the garden.

His twin mates were lying on the bed huddled together. Arthur didn’t even notice the healer near them casting diagnosis spells. He approached stripping as he walked. He knew the only way to bring them back. They had gone too long without grounding. He was their dominant grounding mate. They needed him to bring them back from the brink. He climbed into the bed finding both of them stripped. Someone had anticipated their need. He grabbed the closest twin, prepared, and entered him. His eyes rolled back as instinct took over. Once he filled his beloved mate he called Dobby.

“Do you know where his grounding plug is?”

The elf shook his head but popped back with two new silver plugs. Arthur took one and pushed it into his mate. He pumped it full of his energy. He knew it would slowly leach into his mate. He turned to the stronger of the twins. He let out a contented sigh when he was seated into his beloved. The one that had given him the twins, who he hoped were well. He moved at a faster pace and kept his wits about him. Gideon groaned beneath him and his blue eyes fluttered open. He moved against him. Soon they both fell into completion. He pushed the plug in and lay between his two mates. He awaited his son’s arrival. The blankets covering them kept their modesty.

Bill arrived first with Fleur on his arm. He stood next to the bed. Percy arrived next with more concern etched into his face than Arthur ever remembered seeing. Percy always hid his emotions behind rules and an aloof mask. He waited for his other three sons to arrive but it was a bit of time before the twins arrived with arms locked with Hermione Granger. Arthur was happy to see they had found their grounding mate. He remembered how Molly spoke of Hermione and Ron as if they were already a couple. He wondered if she was making plans to rip her away from the twins.

He waited longer content in the warmth of his twin mates’ presence. When his dragon son still didn’t appear, he asked, “Where’s Charlie?”

The twins looked to Hermione and she sighed, “Well, he arrived to the Manor. He just met his Alpha and the two of them needed some time to compose themselves. They should be here before dawn.”

Arthur chuckled, “It appears our children are finding their mates. I think you all should retire for the night. We will see you in the morning.”

* * *

Rabastan pulled book after book from the library. He and his older brother had run to one of their family’s secret kept safe houses as soon as they were freed from Azkaban. He had no intention in following the self-proclaimed dark lord. He still couldn’t remember why he had taken the bloody tattoo in the first place.  In fact, most of his adolescent years up until when he arrived at Azkaban was very cloudy. It was as if he was placed under the Imperious Curse for several years. He couldn’t stop chewing at his nails. He tried to ignore his nervousness while combing through the books. He was trying to find the answers that plagued him.

It wasn’t long before his pale and gaunt looking older brother wandered into the library, “Still at it Stan?”

“Yes Roddy, whatever spell we were under broke the moment we were exposed to those Dementors. I’m sure of it. I just have to find out who put it on us and figure out why. Why would someone do that to us? Why would someone force me to do such horrible things to Severus Snape? I’ve never liked blokes, Roddy. Why would I force a younger year to do something like that? It just doesn’t make any sense. Also, why would you marry Bellatrix and have sex with the Bint when you’re a total poof and have always been one?”

Rodolphus shrugged, “I am the eldest.” He really didn’t want to tell his brother about the mate he had found in Frank Longbottom. What he had witnessed while accompanying Bellatrix that night still haunted him. What he remembered doing on her command broke him. “Surely, I would’ve gone through the marriage that Mother arranged. However, there’s no way I would’ve ever consummated the thing. Not to mention that hag only had eyes on the Dark Lord. Why would I sleep with someone who’s slept with that putrid petulance?”

“Then why did we ever join him? None of this makes any sense. It’s as if our choices were stolen from us the moment we walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Who would have the power to cast such a spell on us? Who would want to dictate our lives so fully?” He pulled out another book. He sighed when a folded up parchment fell from the book. He slowly opened it and let out a loud gasp.

“What is it, Stan?”

Rabastan shook his head no looking at the names on the parchment, “It’s a family tree, Roddy. It’s our family tree. I’m your half-brother. My mother was your Aunt Eileen. I have two full siblings, Severus Prince and Nymphadora Tonks. Severus is a unique name even in the wizarding world. I doubt there was another Severus born in January of 1960. Whoever put that spell on me had me attack my own brother. The person made me force him into incestuous relations. I will find out who did this and I’ll kill’em. We need to find our remaining family Roddy. We need to make up for what we lost.”

“How can we do that, Stan? We’re wanted by Aurors for the crimes we committed. Surely, they won’t believe we were under a spell.”

“You and Frank Longbottom were having a secret relationship while still at Hogwarts. You would’ve never tortured him and his wife. You love him too much. You know that Roddy.”

Rodolphus sighed and ran a hand through his auburn locks, “Yes, well. Who’ll believe us? It’s not like Frank can vouch for me. I still don’t understand. Why did he marry Alice? It occurred a year after I married the bitch. Perhaps he was heartbroken?”

“I don’t know Roddy, but don’t think we won’t find out.” Rabastan stared at the familiar black eyes of his brother. The same black eyes that stared back at him whenever he stared into the mirror. It was a strong Prince Trait after all. “Perhaps we should start with Gringotts. Perhaps they can do some sort of magic analysis that will show whatever we were under. Maybe they’ll find something still affecting us. Perhaps they can remove it. I feel we need a full cleansing. Then maybe, we can try and see our sister. I hear she’s an Auror. I hope she will hear us out before sending us back there. I hope she knows of our familial relationship. Something tells me she will hear us out.”

“Alright Stan, off to Gringotts we go.”

Rabastan nodded and closed the book that stood open on the table. “Yes, we have some goblins to see. We should slip in unnoticed while everyone is busy celebrating the death of Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter.”

* * *

A tapping noise resonated through the silent London flat. The light was barely peeking through the crack in the dark drapes encasing the windows.  The tapping noise was loud enough to awaken one of the flat’s occupants.  A witch with spiked pink hair rolled over and groaned at the tapping noise. She thrashed a bit. She tussled around her obnoxiously colored bedding. She yawned and stretched her arms behind her back. She had a childlike quality to her when she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her fists. Her one room flat was piled with clutter, stacks of books, rolled up parchment, and dirty clothes. She didn’t think it was too bad because she always made sure to have a walking path around her.  Her mother tried to teach her household charms, but they never were her cup of tea.

She slowly stood from the bed not worried about her bare state. She walked toward the disturbance caused by the continued tapping. She stumbled like usual before her hair turned red in her anger. She opened window allowing the owl to perch on her shoulder. She removed the familiar Gringotts parchment tied to the tawny colored thing’s leg.

She mumbled to herself on her way back to her overly large bed, “What could this be about?”

A groan brought her attention to the now moving pile of covers. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked over at the two wizards who willingly joined her in a threesome. She had quickly found herself more attracted to one of her bedmates than the other. Fortunately, it was that one who awoke first, “Wotcher Viktor. Do you expect your teammate to sleep much longer?”

The tall, wiry, seeker looked up at her and smiled. She loved his roguish looks that seemed accentuated by his sharp profile and his slightly curved nose. His dark hair, closely shorn to his head, and dark penetrating eyes caused warmth to pool in her gut with just one look. He gazed over his unconscious teammate before looking back over at her, “I tink ve ‘ave vorn him out.”

She just smiled at him, “Are you up for round two?”

He just nodded as she straddled him and let out a moan as he quickly filled her. “Remember to thank my boss for assigning me as a part of the security force for the Vratsa Vultures Quidditch match against those pesky Appleby Arrows.”

He just moaned and grunt as she bounced upon him. Each of her hands gripped his muscular shoulders to keep her balance. It wasn’t until she was screaming in ecstasy that their other bedmate awoke. She just groaned, “Ivan, why don’t you just get dressed and help yourself to the floo. I fear that Viktor and I might have a few more rounds to go this morning.”

The prissy blond, well perhaps she was being a bit overly harsh, the wizard was a beater after all. So, he did have a bit more of a stocky build, but he was just as arrogant and pampered as a damn Malfoy. She really would’ve left him there if she wasn’t interested in getting buggered at the same time she was boffed. She couldn’t help but groan when it was time to get ready for work, which she contemplated skiving off just to remain in bed with her insatiable seeker.

She kissed Viktor’s cheek, “Now, I want you to know that I wasn’t interested in you because you’re some international star. I mean, if fame was a contributing factor, then I’d be with the rest of those girls selling stories about Harry Potter. Sweet kid, by the way, but I have no desire to add to his bad press. What I’m getting at here, Viktor, is I felt a connection. I’d really like to get to know you better. I mean, why not try for something more than a one off when you have such a thick wand? A wand you surely know how to use.”

“I tink I vood like that. How is Harry doing anyvay?” He stood and summoned his robes and dressed.

“Ah, well he’s been a bit shook up, you know. I don’t think he was expecting to face off Voldemort at fifteen and end it all. He’s very talented at Defense that one. I really think he’d do well as an Auror, but between you and me, I don’t think that’s something he’ll choose to pursue. I’m not sure what he’ll end up doing, but I think he’s sick of hunting down the bad guys. Wait, you were in the Triwizard Tournament with him, weren’t you?”

“Ya, I vas,” he leaned in and kissed her on the lips before grabbing a handful of floo powder. “Ven Vood you like me to stop by again?”

She just smiled at him, “I’d love it if we could do all that again tonight. You know, just the two of us this time. I’ll key you into my wards.”

She watched while he disappeared into the flames and they turned back from green to golden yellow. She looked over at the letter she received from Gringotts and opened it. Her dark eyes widened, as she recognized a summons for a meeting at noon. She quickly cast a tempus and groaned. She needed to get moving. She only had a half hour to prepare.

She showered and washed away the remaining evidence of her night with her new love interest. Her mind traveled away from her previous night’s activities to wonder what the meeting was about. She couldn’t help but hope that it had something to do with her biological family. She knew since her parents sat her down after she received her O.W.L. scores the summer before her sixth year and told her she was adopted. Her mother stated her parents had tried for children for many years. Her mother discovered she was barren. She was to suffer from the same curse that her older sister Bellatrix was experiencing. Apparently, it was something written into a betrothal contract. Her mother lost hers for running off and marrying Da.  Her aunt must’ve broken hers by consummating with the Dark Lord instead of her marriage. However, Tonks couldn’t help but think such a curse was beneficial when placed on her psychotic aunt. She was happy when that woman withered away once her master was no more. She shrugged remembering she really wasn’t related to the woman.

Her mother told her she was a miracle presented to her parents by her biological grandmother. Her mother couldn’t tell her anything more about her biological family, as she had taken an unbreakable vow to never discuss their identity. However, she was able to share with her that she had an older brother. That he was responsible for saving her life and bringing her to her grandparent’s door. He requested a loving home was found for her. Ever since that day, she had hoped she would be called to Gringotts. She just knew when the missive was delivered that she would finally learn of her true existence. Perhaps she would even meet that brother to which she owed her life.

She sighed while picking up the green powder. She prepared for whatever life changing moment she was sure was awaiting her. One of the benefits of being an Auror was the ability to floo directly to Gringotts. As she stepped out of the fireplace, she was met by a familiar looking goblin, whose name she couldn’t remember. He quickly led her down the hallway to a meeting room with a long table. He ushered her into the room that seemed a bit over the top even for goblins. However, it was the two brothers sitting at the table that caused her mouth to drop open. She recognized the both of them, but she was sure they died in Azkaban. One was even married to her crazy aunt. She shut her mouth before gathering her confidence.  “Well, I wondered when I’d meet family. Do you come in peace or are you here to trim the branches from your family tree?”

Their appearances shifted and they took on an all too familiar appearance.  The two looked like changeling twins. It was unlikely for her to tell them apart. One of them with suddenly auburn colored hair spoke first, “There is much we’ve discovered today that would leave us bereft if we dared to harm the remaining members of our family. Perhaps it is best if the Lestrange name faded into obscurity. Perhaps we should all follow in Severus’ steps and take the name Prince.”

The other changeling who stuck with the inky black locks they had both been wearing pulled his brother into a hug, “It’s okay Roddy. We’ll figure this out. We’ve got our baby sister here to help us. We can tell that she will.”

Dora gasped, “He’s the brother that saved my life, isn’t he?

The auburn haired Roddy answered, “Yes, I would assume that he was. He is the one closest to your age. He would’ve been home with Eileen when she gave birth. I must admit, we didn’t know about your existence until this morning.”

 “What the in the bloody hell am I going to do with you two? I know I’ve got to get you out of Sodding Britain, but where to send you. It will need to be somewhere where no one would expect to find Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Perhaps you’ll just have to go by Rod and Stan Prince. The appearance issue is null in voice, however, you will want to select a more human appearance before we leave. I’d suggest something far different from the looks you’re associated with.”

The two brothers stare at one another and shrugged. The one that she thought was Rabastan smiled, “How about we act as twins, dear brother.”

She held back a groan as they took on the same exact appearance, but kept it a bit too perfect. They looked ethereal to a point where one could determine that they were not fully human. They looked nothing like the missing Azkaban Prisoners except for their inky black eyes. Those were a Prince trait. No one would question a couple of Princes with those coal colored eyes.

Stan turned to her, “You’ll want the goblins to perform a cleansing ritual first. I fear you will find out much once they have finished.”

She nodded, “I will do that, but first we need to send you somewhere.” Her mind flashed to places that had people she trusted. A blue eyed ginger came to mind and she smiled. She approached the floo in the room that was only open for calls. She tossed in some floo powder and found Charlie’s face looking back at her. “Wotcher Charlie, I have a bit of a favor to ask. You see my brothers found me and well they need a place to hide. I’m sure they will do well at the dragon reserve.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow, “Their names?”

She smiled impishly, “Rod and Stan Prince.”

Charlie nodded, “I will tell my boss. Send them through the floo whenever they are ready.”

“Thanks Charlie. You’re a lifesaver.”

* * *

 Harry and Charlie arrived back to the Manor to find it silent. Harry shrugged and led Charlie to the Master Bedroom. He found Severus and Draco curled up together. He climbed into the bed and motioned for Charlie to join them. Severus groaned and opened his eyes, “Good to see you Harry.”

Harry pulled the man closer to him and kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry for disappearing like that today. How did the adoption go?”

“He seems to be doing well. I will have the Healer check him out in the morning. I am not sure how strong he will be before school starts back up in four days.”

Harry smiled, “Don’t worry. We’ll spend plenty of time getting to know each other before returning to Hogwarts. Dobby found this lovely room that will give us plenty of space. I will show it to you guys tomorrow. For now, we all need to sleep.”

Severus closed his eyes, “I hope it will help with everything going on around us. I still don’t understand what the Prewett brothers and Arthur Weasley are doing here. I’m sure you will explain it to me tomorrow.”

Harry groaned. He forgot about that. He still needed to find out more about what was going on with his newest mate’s family. He still needed to hunt Molly down for all that she did. He needed to plan. He wasn’t going to rush in like the unthinking Gryffindor he was conditioned to be. He also needed to figure out what to do about her two children. He knew they must have some plans for him, but he would do whatever necessary to protect his mates and children.

Another thought came to mind and he groaned. He still needed to speak with Maeve about names for their five children. She had already given them shortened names for them that would need to be worked into their full legal names. Names that fit their current age, and Harry knew that they need to plan for their naming ceremony and the naming of their godparents. Another thought came to mind but he would revisit it at another time. He groaned realizing he needed to sleep. He really hoped that nothing would disrupt his sleep. He was not in the mood for another one of those visions. He groaned realizing he probably just jinxed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little late but I have the chapter up. Again I have a book up for a Kindle scout contract. It’s called The Corrupted Spirit. Its campaign ends on 09/12/17. Please check it out and if you like it, please nominate it. I am still looking for name ideas for the quintuplets. Please respond with any ideas. I will accept them as comments or whatever you prefer. I have some names from my previous version but I added one more. I’m not sure if they will work.


	9. Capturing a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where more questions are raised and Narcissa gets her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters of the world she created. I just enjoy playing in her sandbox. I am not making any profit off of this and do not claim any rights to her characters, settings, and anything else I am borrowing.

Harry found the same room and didn’t even wait for the sadistic bastard to point him to the next pool. He knew he’d have to continue on. He wasn’t sure what would await him this time. He walked toward an unknown mate’s pool. Perhaps it wasn’t so unknown since he recently found Charlie. He knew his dragon mate would have a pool as well. What unexpected answers would he find in this one? He stepped into the next pool. It was filled with honey amber liquid. The familiar color sent shivers up his spine. He remembered seeing eyes that exact color before. He hoped he wasn’t going to find the same face surrounding those eyes. He wasn’t sure how he could deal with something like that. He was present for another mate’s birth. He watched as a baby with honey tufts was handed to a kind looking mother with warm brown eyes. The proud father’s blue eyes glimmered with emotion. He stood next to her looking down at his son.

Time passed and his mate’s childhood was ideal until one night. He watched as his mate’s father John walked through a village. John met up with a human Fenrir Greyback and stood up to the man. The feral grin that split the werewolf’s face made Harry shudder. The next full moon found the four year old little boy infected. Harry wanted to cry for his little mate. He watched him shunned by the wizarding community around him for being a werewolf. He watched his mate receive his Hogwarts letter at age eleven. His parents shared looks of apprehension.

He watched the twinkling eyed headmaster promise to allow the wide eyed child to attend. He swore to ensure proper protections were in place. He smiled down at him, “You’ve been so brave dealing with your affliction Remus. I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful Gryffindor.”

Harry watched the Hogwarts years over again. He watched the reactions when the others discovered his mate’s affliction. He watched the expression that passed over his face when he watched his friends pick on Severus. He was just too afraid of losing his friends. Harry once again was bombarded with memories of his mother and father. He saw the wedding from another perspective. He saw himself as a baby held by a sniffing Remus. Harry couldn’t hold back the gasp when he heard Remus’ words to him, “I don’t know why this has happened to me. Harry, you smell like you’re my mate. How can that be? How could someone as special as you be saddled with me? I can’t claim you because I recognize you as my dominant mate. It doesn’t make sense. I’m a dominant wolf, but I tend to be a submissive wizard. I’m just so confused. I can’t tell your parents. They would never understand.”

Harry struggled not to laugh at the absurdity of it as he watched his third year at Hogwarts over from his Defense professor’s view. He saw the hatred originating from his first mate, but the man still diligently made the Wolfsbane potion for him. Harry watched as Remus struggled with being around Harry. He knew in the moment that Severus sheltered them from Moony, the wolf only wanted to claim his mate. He wanted to be claimed by his mate.

However, it was the most recent memories that caught in this throat. He watched an Emerald eyed, black furred, werewolf mount the familiar tawny werewolf. It was the location that gave it away for him. He was watching the reason for his most recent blackouts. He was the one thrusting so fast and hard into the howling wolf below him. He couldn’t help but wonder why he had yet to mark his mate during a mating. Was it because he wasn’t conscious? He soon shook himself from the vision.

* * *

Harry awoke and looked outside. The moon was still full, but it was only the 26th of August. So, it was the first full moon. He felt the shift and his paws padded down the hallway. He made his way downstairs and found Dobby waiting for him. The elf smiled and the door opened for him. He made his way onto the extensive grounds and howled. He heard an answering call. He found the tawny wolf from his dreams. The wolf whimpered and put his hind quarters in the air.

Harry mounted him and bit into his neck. He groaned as he lost himself in the moment. Was this werewolf in heat just like his tigress had been before the cubs? He felt the locking and knew it wouldn’t end until the breeding was done. He couldn’t stop and just continued pumping the howling wolf with his essence. He felt the body shudder underneath him as the moon set. He couldn’t stop moving though. He could feel his body changing back to human form along with his mate. He was still seated in the man and just kept moving.

Remus groaned underneath him and thrust back as he moved forward. He went for the neck a second time feeling his fangs elongating. He bit down at the exact moment of his final orgasm. A light surrounded the two of them and went off in every direction. Harry pulled out of him and sat gasping next to him. Remus turned toward him with his eyes glowing gold. “Harry?”

Harry scooped the man up, “Just rest for now. I shall find a safe place for you.”

Remus shut his eyes and cuddled against Harry’s chest. He walked toward the open cellar door and found an unoccupied bed. He wasn’t sure if it was where Remus stayed as a teen or if it was Dobby’s work. He placed his mate in the bed and made his way upstairs.

He stood and quickly called a house elf. Dobby appeared before him awaiting his orders, “Dobby, I put one of my mates in the cellar. Please check on him and bring him breakfast. I’m sure that he’ll probably need a couple of pain killers as well. Please bring Sirius with you when go to attend him. He’s an old friend and I’m sure Sirius will know how to care for him.”

He was making his way back to his room to shower and dress. He felt a wave of desperation. He got quick flashes of a man having a boy tied to a cross. The boy looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. He quickly dressed in a pair of denims and a green tee. He found Draco, “Hey, are any of your friend’s father’s nutters like your grandfather?”

Draco jumped from the bed and shrieked in surprise. Harry couldn’t help but notice the changes in him. His hair was more golden blond than its usual platinum. He loved the new curls on Draco’s head. His eye changed from grey to crystal clear blue eyes. They drew him in like a fresh pool of water in the middle of the Sahara. Draco ran a shaky hand through his hair, “Theo, Blaise had his mother marry his father. I think he was hoping to protect our friend.”

Harry nodded and felt that was who was calling to him, “I think he’s a mate. He’s in distress. I’m being pulled to him. Let Severus know to prepare the infirmary and alert the healer. I have a feeling he will need treatment.”

Harry called Dobby and the elf popped before him. “Do you know where the Nott Manor is located?”

“Yes, Lucius sent me there frequently.”

Harry nodded, “Please take me there right now.” Upon setting foot on the grounds, he shifted back into his newly available wolf form. He was as streak of black with emerald eyes. He let out a strong growl. His colorblind vision looked up at a spiked iron gate. It had a square knot worked in to the center of the gate as if it were marking the family for which the manor was named. The gates automatically opened for him. He rushed up the pathway and toward the back gardens. A small part of his still human mind couldn’t help but wonder what it was with abusive pureblood parents. Why did they always torture their children in the back gardens?

He felt a growl erupt from his throat as he found the despicable man taking a whip to one of his precious submissive mates. The sable haired male was slumped over. His head rested on the wooden post his arms were tied to. His back was arched with rivers of blood running down it. The man over him looked more like a grandfather rather than father. What caused his instinctual reaction was the sight of the hot iron magically moving in and out of his unclaimed mate. He just growled and pounced on the man. His jowls went straight for the abusers throat. He heard a sickening but somehow satisfying snap before he tossed the man away. There was a strange tingling noise before the body landed with a thud. Harry sat on his haunches staring at his unconscious mate. He shifted back into his human form.

He cast and found his silvery stag awaiting his orders. “Go find Blaise and tell him, ‘I am outside with your step-brother. Your step father is dead. Please come with a proper healing kit. Wounds include open whipping lacerations and severe burns. Please come quickly.’” The stag bounded off to the house as Harry slowly approached his harmed mate.

He sighed not sure if such materials from the house would be enough. He groaned not sure what to do. He called Dobby who appeared with the healer. “You are anticipating my needs again.”

The elf nodded with a smile and popped away.

Harry didn’t even bat an eyelash when the elven healer pulled out her wand. She quickly casted healing charm after healing charm. He was drawn to comforting his mate. Another broken mate to add to his collection, what was he to do? Spending a few years in the time bubble before going back to Hogwarts was becoming a possibility.

He walked around to the other end of the post where the rising sun was blanketing the grounds with early morning light. He slowly reached out to lift his mate’s head up. He wiped away the still falling tears from the closed eyes. He shushed the whimpers coming from his mate. He looked to the healer and she nodded before severing the rope that tied his mate’s wrists together. He levitated his mate over to the stone bench where he took a seat first. He had his mate lying on his stomach with his head turned in Harry’s lap. Harry ran his fingers through his mate’s mussed hair. The healer began to work. He watched the rivers of red on the back close up. He watched her cast a few spells on his nether regions.

She sighed, “I’ve healed it as best as I could, but he will need a salve applied daily for at least a month. It looks like that hot iron was enchanted as well.”

Harry nodded, “I really wish I knew what makes a man turn against his son. Will you join us in the time bubble upon our return? I’m sure we’ll spend a few years there, but all of my mates need the time. Are you just as skilled with helping patients overcome trauma?”

Her eyes danced with orange and blue hues and she smiled, “I have lived a long time. I have watched the growth and development of psychology. I have learned from the muggles about disorders like PTSD. We will want to have group therapy.”

 He nodded and looked toward the manor. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the two dark shapes bounding toward them from the house. A son and mother stood before him. The boy had creamy mocha late colored skin and exotic wine colored eyes. His mother was an exotic beauty with a similar shade of complexion. She possessed eyes so dark they were almost black if it weren’t for the slight cherry hue to them. Her eyes were surrounded in Egyptian style Kohl and her lips were as red as blood. She scowled at him as if he was responsible for the still weak state of her step-son. Harry shook his head and pointed toward the dead body still lying in a pool of blood on the flagstone garden path, “I arrived in time to watch that beast whip his son while magically raping him with a hot iron poker. I called my healer here and she has healed most of it. I fear Ms. Zabini you are once again widowed.”

Her smile turned feral, “I say good ridden to bad rubbish.”

“I don’t know how I’ll help him. He’s in so much pain. I can feel his emotional turmoil. I fear it will be a while before he’ll accept even a kind hand in his vicinity,” he ran his fingers through the unconscious young man’s hair.

He watched as the woman pulled out her wand and began casting diagnostic spells. She looked over at the Healer. “It’s not that I don’t trust your skill.”

The healer nodded, “I’m guessing this isn’t the first time you’ve had to come out here to heal him this summer.”

Blaise pulled out salves from the basket he carried. He shook his head no, “We’ve had to resort to magically restraining the elder Nott. He must’ve somehow thrown off his magical bindings last night. We didn’t know that he had Theo out here. We would’ve intervened had we known.”

Harry shook his head, “There is very little you could’ve done to stop that beast. I only had the advantage of having a werewolf mate. Thus, I arrived in an overly strong wolf form. I acted without the limits of human conscious. Since it is only a couple of days until we leave for sixth year, I think it is best if you pack up this manor and stay at mine. I hope to make it a perfect home for all of my mates.” He looked toward the woman, “Your son and step-son included.”

Ms. Zabini didn’t respond until after watching the healer use her skill to apply the balm to the badly burned canal, “I guess we can go and see what this manor looks like. Is that where you expect me to stay while all of you go to Hogwarts?”

Harry smiled, “I don’t expect anything of you, but I would love for you to stay there. I’ll likely be leaving Remus behind as well, since I don’t have a valid reason for him joining us. I had plans to have Maeve come with us as my pet tiger. That changed when we had the cubs. She will need to stay at the manor with them. I believe we will return for holidays there. I am expecting an invitation that may take us somewhere else.”

Ms. Zabini nodded, “Yes, it would be best for me to be secluded as long as I am in my current condition. Plus all the manors that I have acquired through my careful maneuvering are not currently accessible to us. I have put them under an inheritance contract for Blaise. We will not have access to those properties again until November. So, I can stay at your home until then. I didn’t want that wretched man to somehow get his hands on our wealth. I only married him at my son’s behest to protect his friend from the fiend.”

Blaise’s red velvet eyes widened, “Mother, why didn’t you tell me you’ve conceived your second child?”

She pulled he son into a side hug, “Darling, I just realized my condition this morning. You know how slow the gestation period is for me. I hope that Harry will entertain me for the full amount of time.”

Harry nodded, “I will have to discuss it with Theo, but I have a feeling that he may not want to keep his current surname. If that is the case, then I’m sure we can name your unborn child the new Nott Heir. I will take you three with me through the floo after you give the house elves their orders. I’m sure I can send over one my elves to assist them and show them the way.”

He turned to the healer, “You can apperate back if you like. I am sure you still want to see to the infirmary and advised Severus of what is needed.”

She nodded and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Too much time had passed since her fake husband and supposed son had left her alone in the manor.  She just awaited the Gringotts notice that her marriage was annulled. She was honest when she stated that she and Lucius never consummated their marriage. How could they? Lucius monster of a father had removed that possibility long before the two were wed. Oh and what a monster that man was. She didn’t want to think about what life was like when she first moved into the manor, but the even the deepest buried memories had to surface sometime.

It had been their wedding night when Abraxas shoved that horrible male fertility potion down Lucius’ throat and mated him as if he were nothing but a dog. Narcissa had been forced to watch in her white gown as her new husband pleaded with Abraxas to stop. The man had done nothing to prepare him before entry. The copious amount of come was mixed with Lucius’ own blood. The scene didn’t bode well for the rest of her marriage. Somewhere deep within her, she knew that something needed to be done about the beast before her. It was announced a week later that Narcissa was with child. Abraxas would never tell the truth about his submissive son.

One thing the man hadn’t expected when he had chosen a Black daughter for a bride was the fact Narcissa was a Black. She’d been raised with knowledge of both poisons and Dark Arts. She utilized the vast library at the manor. She knew she needed to do something about the monster that had control before her life lay in ruins.

Everything came to a head the day that Draco was born. Apparently, the beast didn’t like the sickly way that Draco looked. Something about him being nothing but a weak submissive. The baby wasn’t even expected to live long enough to attend Hogwarts. However, his comments didn’t stop Lucius for caring for his son. The red rimmed eyes she saw were remnants from the tears that Lucius shed for his son. It wasn’t long before Severus was called to the manor to assist with Draco’s condition. Her husband was determined to have his son live.

That night when she slept in her bed, she awoke to an uninvited visitor. She’d smelt the fire whiskey on the man’s breath. She knew that whatever was to follow did not bode well for her. She reached for her wand but he’d already summoned it to him. “I should’ve known my useless son couldn’t carry anything but a useless son. We need another child darling. We must keep my son’s inferior genetics out of it. You shall carry my dominate son. I know the strength that runs through the Black veins. I really do regret marrying that Delacour bitch.”

Narcissa hit and kicked the man as he came closer. With a quick flick of his wrist, he had her tied to the bed, “Now, now. Surely you knew what you were getting yourself into when you married my son. He could never satisfy your needs, so that delight falls to me.”

She shook her head no. She felt anger boil though her so strong. She was sure she’d died from the flames running through her veins. This man thought he could take something from her that only belonged to her mate? He would die. She would make sure he died a horrible grizzly death and then she’d find her mate. She knew he was still alive no matter what the family thought. She would’ve sensed it the moment he’d died if he really had. Her mate was crafty and surely faked his own death to get away from her horrible aunt. That same aunt decided right after Andromeda’s elopement that Narcissa should be the next Lady Malfoy. She pulled against the ropes as she let out a high pitched screech that couldn’t have come from her throat.

It didn’t stop him from entering her and with a few quick thrusts release within her. Her chest burned and her mind gave away to something primitive. It wasn’t until she woke the next morning and found the claw-like marks that appeared all over the passed out man’s chest. She quickly checked for his pulse and sighed when she realized he was still alive. She levitated him into one of the bedrooms for the sick. It had all of the proper safety protocols that would prevent the man from leaving the room. She smirked as she left knowing that man would regret the day he ever decided to violate a Black.

She hummed to herself as she walked back to the library, “Now, what horrible disease does a demon like you deserve to suffer?”

She looked through book after book before she found the debilitating symptoms of Dragon Pox. Sure they had created a vaccine for it, but it wouldn’t take much for her to brew a resistant strand. She could even make sure it only attack Abraxas’ magical signature. Now she just needed to find what other poisons she could add to his food. She smirked knowing he would be dead within the month. To everyone else, it would look like natural causes. She could then control her husband. A submissive like him would need someone to hold everything together. He wouldn’t mind if she disappeared from the manor. She could spend time with her mate. She knew she’d search for him the moment that Abraxas popped his clogs. She hoped he would explode those clogs.

She had been correct in her assumptions as Abraxas was dead before Draco’s first month of life. It didn’t take much to have everything taken care of and all assets transferred to her husband’s name. No one questioned his death. Severus offered to live with them so that he could help take care of the sickly Draco.

She remembered the first time her eyes met those innocent grey ones. Her heart swelled and something in her knew that he would be a creature like her. She smiled and ran a finger over his light platinum hair. “I may not be your mummy love. I will protect you as if you were one of my own until your daddy’s mate makes an appearance. You will no longer need me when that day comes. I will finally be free to find someone of my own.”

It was two weeks later that she discovered her own prognosis, “That bastard had to be that fertile. I never wanted to carry a child from someone other than my mate. If he weren’t already dead, I’d rip his head off and feed it to a bloody dragon.”

She quickly ran to her bedroom and packed for her trip. It wouldn’t be long before she found her mate. She hoped he could make things better. As soon as her bags were packed, she closed her eyes and focused on the string that connected him to her. She pulled and soon stood before a stone cottage with a thatch roof. She looked around at the cobbled streets.  She got the feeling she was somewhere in the eastern part of the continent. She had no idea where exactly, but she did look around. She saw dragons in the surrounding mountains, “I should’ve known you’d run off to a dragon preserve, Reggie.”

She knocked on the door. She gasped at the man who appeared before her. He looked so much different than the Reggie she’d grown up with. His long dark brown hair now fell in black cherry streams. His eyes glowed silver with a knowledge that remained unknown to her. Lastly, his usually rounded ears came up in delicate elfin points. “You look so much different than I remember, Reggie.”

“I must’ve forgotten my glamour when I sensed your presence.” His eyes sparkled as he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her inside, “My mate, what are you doing so far from your husband?”

She shook her white-blonde locks, “No, I never wanted him. I was forced into the marriage by your horrible mother. You were gone. I never consummated the marriage bond because he was made a eunuch by his own father.”

He started sniffing her with his delicate button nose, “Why do you smell with child if you never consummated your marriage?”

She felt sorrow well up within her and tears forming in her already cried out eyes, “I never wanted it. Abraxas forced me after Draco was born so weak. What did that bastard expect would happen when a child was born from such incestuous relations? Worry not about him, love. I put my Black ingenuity together and he is no longer of the living. Though, I wish I remembered how I almost flayed his skin from is bones that night.”

Regulus tipped his head back and let out a strong laugh. The light reflected from his moonstone shimmering skin, “Darling Narcissa, did you not know of your own Veela inheritance? You must’ve turned into one hell of a harpy to not remember the damage you did to your rapist.” He gently kissed her temple before pulling her to his chest, “What are you going to do about the baby?”

“I can’t keep it. I fear I will not be able to give it the love it deserves. I will have to return one day to play my part as the perfect mother to poor Draco. I fear he may not make it past his first birthday. That boy was pooling blood after birth. I’m surprised that Severus was able to stop it with blood clotting potions. He’s the boy’s godfather, you see. He’s been there since day one. I fear he will be an even larger part of our life as time continues on.”

Regulus lifted her into his arms and smiled beautifully showing perfect white teeth, “We can continue this conversation later, but if we want that child of yours to carry any of your mate’s genetics then we should go fulfill our bond. I can’t wait to have you lying between my sheets begging me to take you another time. I understand that you will need to leave our child with me. Know that I will love and raise that child as if you were able to live with us all the time.”

Tears fell from her eyes, “You promise.”

“Of course love.” He set her down on his large platform bed. Its bedding was a black as midnight along with the curtains that framed the single window in the room. The walls were exposed stone and the floor seemed to be unfinished slate. However, he had several butter soft rabbit rugs around the bed. His long and tapered fingers worked each button on her blouse. Once he had access he started kissing her exposed chest and worked to free her taught nipples from the constraining cups of her bra.

Heat pooled in her belly as his fingers caused hot desire flood through whichever part of her body they touched. It soon became too much for her delicate sensibilities, “I can’t take anymore teasing. I need you in me now!”

Reggie chuckled, “I shall always fulfill the demands of my queen.” It was only moments later he was fully sheathed. Narcissa felt bliss when he started moving to his own beat. The experience before her felt so much better than she ever thought possible. A piece within her seemed to reach out to him and complete something that was missing from within for far too long. Everyone one of her nerves was in sensory overload when fireworks exploded from behind her eyes. It only took him a couple more thrusts before he was following her into perfection. She soon cuddled up to her mate in their bliss. She had felt at peace and fell into the most refreshing sleep she had had in her life. Her dreams were filled with those of twins, a girl and boy, blond and brunette.

She had stayed with him until the following year in January, when her children were born. She had been in labor for an undetermined amount of time, but she really wanted the pain to end. She pushed with all of her might and heard a perfect scream. Reggie placed the baby on her chest when she felt another overwhelming need to push. Reggie’s father Alexander gasped, “Oh my, what a beautiful Veela. I wasn’t expecting to have such a beauty for a granddaughter.”

Regulus admonished him, “Come on, with our elf ancestry and Narcissa’s Veela heritage, you had to know that at least one of our children would be Veela.”

Alexander coughed, “Yes, well your son is definitely a shadow elf like his father. You have twins that are polar opposites of one another. One girl and one boy, one dark and one light, I think you’ll have a handful when it’s time for them to go to school.”

Regulus crossed his arms and glared at him, “I guess that our son will just have to go to Durmstrang. We’ll send our princess to Beauxbatons so she can be close to other Veelas her age.”

Narcissa looked down at the two little miracle babies and was happy to see her beloved mate within both of them and none of her rapist, “Now, I don’t want you to go planning their future from the first day they’re born. They are two little individuals. They’ll need the freedom to bloom. Now we just need to figure out whom to name as their godparents.”

Regulus smiled, “I would love if you’d allow me to make Vidor Clovis Baum, a longtime family friend, our son’s godfather. I’d love to make my brother Sirius our daughter’s godfather, but we wouldn’t be able to notify him of it. I’m not sure how he’d react when he discovers I faked my own death. Also, I have no idea how to contact him. We need to keep their existence secret. So, perhaps we can do the ceremony without his knowledge.”

Narcissa nodded, “I would like to make my mother’s youngest sister Apolline Delacour our daughter’s godmother, since she’s half-Veela. I would like to think of someone appropriate for our son. I know, my sister Andromeda was disowned when she married a muggleborn. I would like her to be our son’s godmother.”

“It’s settled then. I’m sure that we could get her to travel here for the ceremony. Perhaps we could also get Sirius here and obliviate him after the ceremony. Andromeda’s able to keep a secret, right?”

Narcissa smiled, “She’s a mind healer, what do you think?”

“You could probably use a consultation from her after everything you’ve been through. I guess we should see if we could get her, Teddy, and their daughter to stay with us for a bit. You know that you’ll have to return to England soon. I’ll invite them all right away. I don’t need to tell Sirius why he’s being summoned to a dragon preserve. Perhaps I can even use his Auror status against him.”

The ceremony had ended with Sirius being obliviated and sent on his way. Andromeda stayed along with her family. She promised to keep the children’s existence a secret before they all returned to England a month later.  Narcissa was delighted to meet Vidor, but found him to be quite odd. He apparently was much older than her. He saw many horrors in his life. He had short pixie like reddish brown hair and a rounded face with high cheekbones and a tiny little nose. So, basically everything about him screamed fairy, which made sense when he pulled out his large wings.  She couldn’t help but notice the protective look he had on his face when he held her little Aquila Dominicus Gamp in his arms. At the same time there was great sadness in his golden eyes.

She smiled when she remembered the happiness she saw in Andromeda’s eyes when she held little Venus Zinnia Gamp. She really was both a proud aunt of the little beauty. Apolline stole the little girl from her. Andromeda was just as happy to hold little Aquila, for whom she was the proud godmother.  Narcissa missed both of her children when she returned to Malfoy Manor. She had the promise of both Apolline and Andromeda that they would visit her children regularly. Also, Regulus had promised to send plenty of photos by owl. It was shortly after Draco’s first birthday that Narcissa made her annual shopping trip where she used that as an excuse to spend time with her mate and children in Romania. Once Draco went off to school, Narcissa would spend the fall and spring terms with Regulus. She would still make trips in the summer so she could see her children. She always had to spend winter break at home with her “son” Draco. She had a reprieve in his second year, as Draco had decided to stay at Hogwarts.

She even had to fight Lucius about sending Draco to Hogwarts because she really didn’t want the little brat to meet her perfect son at Durmstrang. Her daughter was doing wonderfully in her first year at Beauxbatons where her godmother’s eldest daughter, Fleur, took her under her wing. She enjoyed hearing her daughter speak fluent French before switching to perfect English. Narcissa never had to worry about her daughter having a horribly thick French accent. Narcissa was also happy after the return of the Dark Lord that her children were protected at schools far away from Wizarding Britain. Her son had been taken under Viktor Krum’s wing. He was trained as his replacement seeker for their house team. The young man really took after his father.

Narcissa wanted to scream as the memories floated away and she stared at herself in the mirror. She missed her family and she wasn’t able to even sneak away to visit them when the manor was occupied by that horrible snake man. She was itching for that annulment and wondered why Black didn’t act quickly enough. Her son’s unknowing godfather really needed to get his act together. Surely it should’ve only taken hours to contact the Goblins. Not the day that had passed since they left. Then as if by merely thinking it, an owl tapped on her window. She smiled as she opened the window and read the announcement that her marriage to Lucius had been annulled. It didn’t take much for the Magic within the marriage department to determine that the two married had never cemented their bond. It was based on magical signatures. Thus Abraxas’ actions did not seal their bond. She quickly called an elf to have all of her things packed and delivered to Regulus’ home. She smiled when it was time to spin on the spot.  She appeared before that same familiar dark wood door.  She barely knocked when the door was thrown open and her perfect mate stood before her. She smiled as he pulled her into a hug, “It’s over darling. You’re bother had my marriage annulled. We are finally free to legally bind our mateship. We will finally be a true family.”

Regulus’ silver eyes fixated on her, “What happened to Lucius?”

She smirked, “His mate finally found him. Harry Potter is some sort of unknown creature that needs more than one mate. He’s not only Lucius’ but also Draco’s.  I’m not sure how many others are tied to him but Severus and Sirius were already his mates. You better hide your other bother. That boy is collecting mates like other’s collect Chocolate Frog cards.”

Regulus laughed, “Then I just really must keep him away from Alin.”

Narcissa shook her head no, “That’s not possible. I plan on inviting them to stay with us during the winter holidays. It’s time that we celebrate as a huge family. I’d like to invite the Delacours and Andromeda as well.”

Regulus sighed, “Does that mean I’ll have to deal with your father? You know that didn’t go over well when I first met him after your mother told you the truth. I mean how did we not see it sooner? The Blacks were never known for Veela heritage. Sure your mother had a half-Veela as a little sister, but that was because your grandfather remarried. It’s still surprising that your mother had an affair with Lucius’s mother’s brother. That makes the two of you cousins, so I guess Abraxas really did want to keep it in the family after all. Not only did he violate his own son, he also made him marry his cousin.”

“Oh hush you. Neither Abraxas nor Walburga knew that I wasn’t Cygnus Black’s daughter.”

“I know darling. The kids are out with Vidor and Alin watching Dragon Handler Weasley. I’ve missed you so much at its time that I rechristen my mate.” He lifted Narcissa into his arms and led her to his bedroom. “I will make sure you’re deliciously sore love that you will never contemplate leaving us again.”


	10. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they move to the time bubble. Things are discovered and babies are named.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters of the world she created. I just enjoy playing in her sandbox. I am not making any profit off of this and do not claim any rights to her characters, settings, and anything else I am borrowing.

Hermione arrived back at the manor in time to have the fireplace light up behind her. She witnessed Harry step through with Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and a woman who closely resembled Blaise. Hermione rushed to Harry’s side when she noticed the status of Nott. “What bloody well happened to him?”

Harry just sighed as they continued to walk through the room, “Apparently, the Malfoy’s weren’t the only family with submissive rituals. Let’s just say that Edwin Nott won’t be hurting anyone anymore.”

She stopped for a moment and tapped her foot and crossed her arms, “What did you do Harry James Potter?”

“Look, I will explain everything after we get him to the guest room. He needs to rest still. We are all going into the time bubble to get to know everyone and prepare for Hogwarts. Theo will need time to heal. I need time to get to know my mates. Severus will brew the potions and he will be under Healer’s orders.” Harry brushed her off holding Theo tightly to him.

Hermione spoke before all the plans could be set. They couldn’t go into the time bubble yet. “Harry, I have discovered too many inconsistencies with my research. So, I decided it would be best if we met with the goblins at Gringotts. I made an appointment at noon with them. I need you to come with me, Fred, and George. Also, we need to bring as many of your mates as possible. I really think that inheritance rituals are required in this instance.”

Harry nodded before looking at her with a sparkle in his green eyes that she couldn’t help but compare with Dumbledore, “I think that’s brilliant. I was going to suggest the same thing. Now, we need to get to the manor in the time room. I want to give my mates enough time to heal before we have to attend that meeting.”

Hermione just shrugged before walking out of the room and looking for her mates. She found Fred and George waiting for her in the library. They had books open before them and George looked up from one, “So, there’s something I just don’t understand about Harry and his mates. How can some of his dominants be both dominant and submissive?”

She sat down and sighed, “I cannot pretend to know everything about Harry’s creature, as I have found absolutely no empirical evidence. There’s nothing, not even a legend about his being. However, if I were to guess something about his mates’ dichotomy it is close to that of a wolf pack. Harry is the Alpha of the pack and thus above everyone. The level below him are the betas, which are the other dominant mates like Severus, Sirius, Charlie and I’m guessing that Remus would be dominant. He’s a bleeding werewolf afterall. However, I have yet to do too much research into werewolves. For all I know, there could be different types like Harry’s mates.  However, they tend to only submit to their alphas sometimes even if they are an alpha themselves. The last type of mate is omega, which would be the submissive mates like Lucius and Draco.”

Fred shrugged, “I guess that makes some sense.”

“Now we need to pack. Apparently, Harry has this idea about us staying in some time bubble room that allows time to pass slower there than the rest of the manor. He expects us to go there along with everyone else staying in the manor.”

* * *

Harry walked through the door into the time bubble room with Theo still in his arms. His eyes widened at the replica of his manors grounds and his manor in the background. He understood that Dobby was fast at work while Harry was mating with a werewolf. He looked over at Sirius who carried Remus in his arms. On his other side, Draco was carried by Severus. Everyone else accompanying them walked. The cubs were sleeping in their tiger forms. They were in the basket that Maeve carried. Harry made his way through the house and into the makeshift infirmary.

He set Theo on one of the beds and Severus placed Draco on another. Sirius moved Remus down to the cellar as he had one more night of the full moon to get through. He looked to the healer and Severus, “The two of you can work together to get those two the treatment they need. I have to spend some time with an insecure werewolf.”

He walked down the stone stairs that accessed the cellar from inside the manor. It could be properly warded to prevent the werewolf from entering the home later. Upon reaching the bottom step, his godfather’s boisterous laughter flooded the room. He found a rather pale and tired looking Remus under the blankets while his godfather was busy telling some story or joke. He didn’t fully catch what was being said, as his attention was more on his sickly looking mate. He walked forward and placed his hand on Remus’ forehead, “How are you feeling?”

The werewolf’s more human hazel-green eyes looked back at him. The amber colored wolf eyes Harry witnessed the night before were gone. Remus cleared his throat, “You’re my alpha. I can smell it in your pheromones, but why am I still accepting Padfoot as a pack member?”

Harry smiled and just ran his fingers through the grey flecked tawny hair, “I am your alpha in this pack, but we have many mates. Sirius here is one of our betas like you darling. We also have a few omega mates, as well. I’d like you to stay in bed for the rest of the day. It is likely Moony will entertain my desire to take him in the bed down here. I’m pretty sure he’ll do whatever is necessary to protect his cubs.”

Remus’ eyes locked were filled with so much sorrow when they met Harry’s, “I knew I was in heat from the way my body was reacting shortly before the transformation. How could you mate with me? What about my poor innocent child who will be saddled with my curse?”

Harry shook his head no, “Do not worry about that right now my darling little wolf. We can discuss that later. You need to rest right now. I promise to explain to you what I have learned about your kind when I come back from checking on my other mates. Tomorrow, we will need to cement your beta rank within this pack. We shall discuss our future plans for this upcoming school year.”

Remus nodded closing his eyes. Harry grabbed Sirius by the arm and pulled him up the stairs, “You should’ve let him sleep. What were you thinking? I understand you were excited to see your friend again after so many months, but you need to keep his condition in mind. He needs all the rest he can get before he goes through his final transformation this month. Don’t think I won’t punish you for your behavior Sirius. If you continue to act so irresponsibly, I will have no choice but to paddle some sense into you. I love you Sirius, but you really did lose 12 years of emotional maturity in Azkaban. If you are going to be the dominant mate in your ideal pair, then you need to learn responsibility. You can’t expect your omega to protect you, when it’s your job as a beta to protect him.”

Sirius pouted when they reached the door to the manor, “What happened to you Harry? You used to be so much fun and now you’re acting like you’re older than Remus. Why don’t you act like any normal 16 year old wizard? Where’s the Marauder in you?”

Harry scowled at his godfather. He didn’t understand why Sirius’ carefree attitude was grating on his nerves so much. He figured it was time to enlighten his misbegotten mate. The spankings hadn’t helped in the past. “I’ve never really been carefree you dolt. I never had a childhood because I was always responsible for taking care of my muggle relatives. Those same relatives that rather use me like a bloody punching bag than show me any kind of comfort or care. I was deprived of love and mistreated in a manner similar to Severus before entering Hogwarts, and the summer holidays after. I was so excited when Hagrid came and told me I was a wizard after the letters were continuously destroyed by Vernon. Hagrid was the one that took me to Diagon Alley for the first time. It wasn’t the Deputy Headmistress that Hermione got. I wasn’t able to read my books and practice spells before my first year like she was either. Then I got to Hogwarts and had the weight of the world thrust on my shoulders. I was expected to defeat a dark lord that I was famous for defeating as a newborn. Very few saw past the Harry Potter from the stories they heard as children, and saw just Harry.

“Then, you idiot, I managed to face my destiny and rid the world of that being just to be thrust back into the not so caring arms of my relatives. I come into this inheritance where I am once again a bloody freak. I’m the only one of my kind and the first to appear in over millennia. Do you know who the last one of my kind was?” Harry poked his forefinger into the gob smacked Marauder’s chest, “It was bloody Merlin. He was mated with the four Hogwarts founders.”

Sirius’ shoulders slumped, “I acted out of turn, Alpha. I deserve a spanking for my immature behavior.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He let Sirius into one of the guest rooms on the other side of the manor from the infirmary. He didn’t need any of his omegas to hear the thrashing Sirius deserved and needed. He hoped the two years they would spend there before their Gringotts meeting would do them all some good.

“Drop your trousers and bend over the bed.”

Sirius got ready and pushed his creamy arse in the air and wiggled it, “Punish me Alpha, I’ve been naughty.”

Harry groaned wondering if Sirius just acted up for these consequences. “How many?”

“Fifteen and then a good buggering,” Sirius stated.

Harry shook his head. Dobby popped in with a leather belt. Maybe it would get the point across. He bent the belt in half and swung.

Sirius groaned, “One.”

Harry continued through with the rest of the fifteen and stared at the lovely welts. He rubbed his hand down the backside and Sirius just whimpered more. Harry got an idea. They had time after all, why not? Maybe it would mature the man. The elf popped back in and handed him the fertility potion he thought of, “You will drink every drop and then transform into Padfoot.”

Sirius nodded and drank the potion. His face reddened and he panted. He transformed into the large black dog. Harry shifted into his wolf form and took him. He was locked in and couldn’t stop. He wasn’t sure how many hours passed but soon he was released. He turned back and moved the slumped dog onto the bed and left the room. His hackles were raised and he noticed the setting sun. He made his way down to the cellar.

Harry found Remus curled into a ball whimpering on the bed when he made it to the basement. He quickly conjured some unbreakable chained shackles. He positioned his mate with his face against the mattress. His arms stretched out across the length. His waist bent over the edge of the bed. His ankles chained against each bedpost with his feet on the floor. He pushed into his mate as the change started. He thrust to make sure he hit the prostate and soon he was grinding against it.

Instead of groaning in pain, his mate was groaning in pleasure as he changed. Harry continued to thrust as he felt his own change overwhelm him. He continued in and out over and over again. He didn’t know how long he continued movement because at some point his consciousness left him. He awoke the next morning with Remus still chained in that position and still inside of him. Harry groaned and began moving some more.

Remus let out a whimper as Harry continued thrusting. Soon the two of them found pleasure and were gasping as they attempted to catch their breath. He called Dobby and the elf popped in with a plug with the Lupin crest on it. Harry pulled out and pushed it into his wolf claiming him.

He removed the chains. “I’m guessing you can join us now that the full moon has passed.”

“I know that Sirius explained a lot about what has happened while I was gone. I still have many questions. Let me get dressed, breakfast waits.” Remus climbed from the bed and got dressed.

Harry sighed and ran and hand through his messy hair, “I don’t know all of the answers yet. I guess we can spend time in the library and hopefully find more answers. We have a couple of years here before we need to go to the Gringotts meeting. He really needed to figure out everything that happened to his mates.” A horrible thought just struck him. If that man had told everyone that Remus was dead, what was stopping him from doing something to the man’s fertility? “Is there a way you can tell if you’re pregnant?”

Remus nodded his head yes and pulled out his wand. He wove it over his abdomen and frowned when he saw the results. “I was sure it would come back positive. Why haven’t I conceived? I feel Moony whining in my head.”

“Crap, let me get Severus down here.” Harry quickly sent a Patronus message.

His Potion Master mate came bounding down the stairs with his medic kit in hand, “So, what’s this worry you have over the wolf?”

Harry sighed, “He’s been trying to conceive cubs since I came into my inheritance last month. He’s been off the potion for a bit over a year, but he still hasn’t conceived. I want you to check to see if there are any spells on him that is preventing him from conceiving?”

Severus let out a huff and pulled his wand and casting diagnostic charms. He continued to stare at the results before gulping, “Yeah, well, it looks like we will need to get him to a cleansing ritual. I know no other way of removing an infertility spell as strong as the one placed upon him. I recognize the magical signature and it belongs to Dumbledore.”

Harry let out his own growl as his wolf form wanted to fight to the surface, “I will kill that man. What gives him the right to make choices like that?”

Severus rubbed his temples, “Yes, well it appears to only be preventing him from carrying cubs but he can still impregnate someone else. I’m not sure who that man expected his wolf to impregnate. He went to great trouble to make sure that is the only way the wolf can conceive.”

Harry looked over at his agitated mate and smirked, “Well, now that he has recovered from the moon, it’s time that we welcome him as a beta mate.” He sent another Patronus and soon Sirius was joining them. “I’ve already taken him and claimed him. Severus, you get to go first.”

Severus slowly stripped as the wolf prostrated against the bed and whimpered. The changeling’s hair shifted through several different colors. He still looked apprehensive with sexual contact, “Don’t worry Remus, I will not hurt you.”

He watched Severus sigh. He tensed up before pushing in. He began slowly thrusting in and out carefully. Harry could only assume he was being cautious knowing that Lupin would get a chance to do the same thing. Harry watched as his newest beta was accepted into the group. It wasn’t long before Severus was replaced with Sirius, who showed much more enthusiasm. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if there was some history between the two. Harry couldn’t help but join in with the passion shown between the two.

When Sirius finished, Severus took Remus’ place. Sirius was surprisingly gentle with his former enemy. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if his godfather was showing some maturity. When Remus took his turn, he was just as gentle as Severus has been to him. He show love toward the man. Harry noticed the shaking of the usually stoic man’s shoulders. It was as if every slow caress from the gentle wolf was too much for him to handle. After they each took their turn with Sirius, Harry pulled Severus into his arms.

“I love you, Sev. We’ll all take care of you. None of us like it when you’re hurting. You just noticed Remus can treat you the way that you are meant to be treated. You should’ve been cherished from the beginning.” He pulled the man into a tight hug. He broke down again. Harry couldn’t help but wonder how many more times the man before him would fall to pieces before those pieces become whole.

* * *

Harry walked into the makeshift infirmary to find two of his mates having breakfast in bed. He smiled at the scene before him and realized the two before him wouldn’t have to work on their relationship. It was obvious that they were already very close. Harry could only assume the same could be said for their relationship with Maeve. However, Severus hadn’t shown any inclination to any of the submissive mate’s yet. Harry was aware of the ideal pairs that would occur between his betas and omegas. He too would have one, but again, he wasn’t feeling a pull toward anyone of his omegas. Harry could only assume his ideal mate was one of the omegas that had yet to come into their inheritance. Perhaps he was one of the six he had yet to meet. He would watch his mates to see which were drawn to one another. It was his job as an alpha to encourage strong relationships within his harem. He would still be involved in many more conceptions, as he was still the only one who could impregnate any of his betas. Blaise and Theo were sleeping in another of the beds.

He paused in his line of thought realizing that only time would assist in the true mates’ appearances. He would do his job as alpha until everyone paired off. He looked over at his Veela omega and took in all of the changes. He was as handsome as ever except he looked healthier. His grey tinged complexion was now a warm cream. His hair had more body and life to it. Harry smiled realizing he really liked the curls. However, it was the now predominate blood red Cupid’s bow lips that caught his attention. He just wanted to kiss those before dipping his tongue in between and sample his little cupid’s sweet palate. By the time they left for Gringotts, his three submissive mates would come into their inheritances. He cleared his throat gaining the two’s attention, “Draco, I must say you are looking quite edible now. I can only assume you will only become irresistible when you come into your inheritance. When is your birthday, anyway?”

The blond raised an eyebrow, “I just had my 16th birthday. It is June 5th.”

Harry nodded, “So, you’ll likely be the last of the omegas to come into his inheritance.” He turned to Severus, “I think we should probably put him on a biannual potion for pregnancy prevention before we head to Hogwarts. If we conceive before we head to there, we can make sure we have enough mates at the manor to keep an eye on the children. I think that you and Sirius should also switch from the monthly to the biannual upon our arrival at Hogwarts. We should also dose Theo because I’m not sure what inheritance he will face, but I know he is likely to have a shorter gestation period. I understand that potions won’t work on Blaise because he’s likely to take after his mother. Sexual beings like the succubus and incubi are always far too fertile for contraception to work. Luckily, their gestation period is 24 months, so we will have finished our education before he welcomes his first child unless he conceives in the time bubble.”

Severus’ eyes widened, “Well, aren’t you a source of knowledge.”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know where the knowledge comes from. I think I have access to some well of knowledge.”

Severus looked over as Theo stirred awake. He approached as the Healer walked into the room. “Now, I am going to start by casting diagnostic charms on you. I need to be apprised of all of your injuries. I understand how difficult it is to speak after such a traumatic event, so I will not ask it of you.” Harry was a bit flabbergasted at how his gruff mate actually had a bedside manner when dealing with his snakes. Perhaps he was a better Head of House than Harry ever thought possible.

The willowy wizard just nodded, but didn’t speak as the magic circled around him. The only shock that could be seen on Severus’ stoic face was the widening of his eyes. He managed to hide all other emotions from his face and had improved his metamorphic abilities so that his emotions no longer affected the silvery white hair he normally wore. The time seemed to pass forever while Harry watched the scene unfold. Everyone else remained just as silent as him.

The healer took in his shock and casted as well, “How did I miss that?”

Severus answered. “It will take some time for all of your wounds to heal. I fear that you have some internal injuries that will require a healing potion colonic. I will not put you through that process until before you go to bed tonight. However, I will need to put a spell on you that will vanish your waste byproducts until you have fully healed. I don’t want you to develop any infections.” He swiped his wand and cast a few spells on the still healing omega before turning toward Draco, “I will also need to place those spells on you, as well.”

Harry walked over to the bed of one of his newest mates, “Theo, I am sorry that I couldn’t get to you sooner. I wish that never happened to you. You’re precious to me and I hate to see any of you hurting.” He reached up and ran his fingers along the startled wizard’s hairline, “I’ve already suggested that Severus make a biannual contraceptive potion for you and a few of our other mates. Don’t think I don’t want you to carry our young. However, I don’t want a pregnancy to interrupt our education. I’m hoping to get Blaise taken care of while were here. That way it will be a while before he goes back into heat. I was wondering something.  When is your next birthday?”

Theo’s dark blue eyes seemed to glisten with unshed tears, “My birthday is April 3. I understand why you wouldn’t want me to carry your young. You know there’s no need to try to reassure me. My father already helped me understand how useless I am. I don’t need my future mate to have that discussion with me.”

Harry gasped, “No, Theo. That’s not what I was saying, at all. Have you ever thought about what you want to do with your life after Hogwarts?”

The pale wizard shook his head no, “I don’t have a right to make plans without my dominant’s permission. I would never consider being anything above my station. I understand what my life will consist of after I graduate. I’m expected to keep the home perfect and prepare for children. I’ll stay at home and make sure all our heirs remain healthy. I understand now that it will be our other mate’s young that I will help raise. I am not meant to have any of my own.”

Harry felt his mouth drop open and he couldn’t even fathom a response. Thus, he turned away from his second youngest mate and just looked at Blaise, “Has he ever shown an interest in anything at school? I know you’re his brother and friend. Surely, you’d know.”

Blaise’s red velvet eyes locked with his, “He really should’ve been sorted into Ravenclaw. He’s a total bookworm and has a thirst for knowledge. He hasn’t stated what he wanted to do for a career. I have a feeling that he would do well as a researcher. I could see him writing future text books for Hogwarts. He’s really the scholarly type.”

Harry sighed in relief, “We still have plenty of time to discover what he has interest in doing. I don’t expect any of you to just stay home with the children. I mean if one of you really has an interest in doing that, then I would be okay with it. I don’t think that’s what’s going on here. I fear Theo needs to undergo a cleansing ritual. I believe he’s under compulsion charms placed there by that despicable Nott. Now, so that we may change the subject, when is your birthday?”

The Italian looked down at his brother in the bed, “I will come into my inheritance on November 5th. I must admit that I’m a bit afraid. I hear that it can be very painful, not accounting for the heat, and the unquenchable need to be filled. How can I possibly go through this while still a student at Hogwarts?”

Harry pulled him into a hug, “Don’t worry we will get you through your inheritance before we return.”

Severus’ scathing voice broke it up, “Well, isn’t this touching. I believe they are in the healer’s capable hands. Perhaps you and I can have a discussion alone?”

Harry looked at the other three, “I guess I’m being called elsewhere. Is there anything you need while I’m gone?”

Blaise looked up at him and smiled, “I’m sure we can find something to entertain ourselves with, while you’re gone. I’m just happy that I won’t have to search for my mate when this November arrives. We have time to get to know each other, as well. Do you by chance have any books on your family tree?”

Harry just shrugged, “They are in the library. Just call Dobby and he will bring them up to you.”

* * *

Severus dragged him into his bedroom. He pulled at his hair, “I can’t do this. I can’t handle all of this. There is just too much. I crave your touch, but I’m unsure of the bonding exercises I must perform. What can we do?”

Harry sighed, “I could tell during the ritual.  We need to face those memories. Perhaps we should have Theo add his to the pensieve.” A knock sounded and the door and he found the rogue looking Charlie standing there. “I have an idea. Charlie how about you join us, Severus I want you to watch. Go sit in that chair and watch the two of us. If you feel the need, I want you to find you completion. The act of bonding isn’t something you should fear, but it is something I would never force.”

“What did you need me to do, Alpha?” Charlie asked walking into the room.

“We need to have a bit of a chat first. We really only spent time as dragons when you first showed up and sprouted wings. Do you have any things you like, prefer, or need me to avoid?”

Charlie’s mouth dropped open, “Not that I’m aware of. I really haven’t had much experience. That was my first sexual experience. I’ve always found men attractive over women, but no one has turned me on until you.”

Harry groaned, “More compulsions. I have a feeling that all of us are attending that meeting at Gringotts. Well, strip slowly for us and then lay back on the bed with your legs bent and feet on the bed.”

Harry watched Severus’ reaction as Charlie did as instructed. The man’s golden tan skin exposed. His rippling muscles from working with dragons. He assumed the position and Harry prepared him slowly. Severus groaned and started palming himself. Harry pushed in and went for Charlie’s nipples. He licked and bit each one. The dragon roared and bucked against him. Harry lost himself and sucked and bit at the man’s neck. They both screamed through their orgasm and Harry slowly pulled out. He turned to Severus, “It is your turn love. We must welcome him into the circle. I will call Sirius and Remus up here while you have a try at his beautiful body.”

Severus was flushed and panting. He hadn’t made it to completion before they ended. He waddled his way up and pushed in with a groan, “My, my, Mr. Weasley, you are quite delicious. I love the way you take me in.”

“I’ve been quite naughty Professor. Do teach me a lesson.”

Severus gasped and moved faster against the newest beta mate. “Yes, you were my student. You always caused a mess with your potions. Will you cause a mess when I fill you with my seed or will you keep it all in like a good little slag.”

“Yes, right there Professor. I’ve fantasized about you for years. Your voice is dead sexy. I felt no attachment to students while at Hogwarts, but it didn’t stop me from dreaming about you. I woke up in my release and knew it was never to happen.”

Harry groaned at how hot the scene was and he could barely concentrate on casting the Patronus to bring the other two up. They arrived in the room and Sirius started stripping first. As soon as Severus was done, he was in and adding his mix. After him it was Remus’ turn. Dobby popped in with the Weasley Plug and Harry popped it in. He groaned when he watched his betas complete each person’s round. He removed their plug and replaced it after.

When it was done he asked everyone to leave but Severus. “We still need to have a chat. You’re going to lay on the bed and tell me what that Muggle forced you to do. I’m going to perform the acts that he made you do. I want you to think about every bad thing. My goal is to replace your pain with pleasure.”

Severus laid on the bed and described everything that had happened hat summer. Harry took a hold and started licking and sucking through the whole story. Once Severus got to the part of the story where he thought someone had freed him, he went silent. Harry stopped and looked up at him, “What is it?”

“I did it. I’m the reason why I got free that summer.” His eyes widened, “I’m an obscurus.”

Harry sucked in the whole thing and Severus screamed through his orgasm. Harry swallowed every drop. “What’s an obscurus?”

“It’s the reason why most magical children are protected and cherished. If a magical child is taught to suppress his or her magic or put through a great trauma. Abuse can turn them into an obscurus and they lose control of their magic. I must have used it to get free, but since I was still training and accepting my magic, I didn’t lose control.”

Harry pulled him into a hug, “It will never happen again. We still need to research your creature and see what the side effects are with being placed under the bindings. Maybe it has something to do with that than you being a full Obscurus.”

* * *

Draco lay in his bed in the room shared with his future mates. His life had changed so much just from one major ritual. He felt better than he had in such a long time even though he was still a bit fatigued. His body would take some time to heal as the new gifts acclimated themselves. His mind went over every memory he ever had. Part of him wished he’d had Granger’s gift a long time before. Studying in school would’ve been so much easier if he had been able to remember everything he had ever read.

He looked over the still far too pale Theo who was still shaking with contained emotion. Harry and Severus had left the room only a few minutes earlier. He really wanted to know what happened to his friend. At the same time, he was afraid of what his friend was suppressing. It was bad enough finding out his own family history and what his grandfather had done to his father or was Maeve his mother? Things were just too confusing. He could only imagine what his quiet waif of a friend had to endure. He cleared his throat, “So, what did we do to get such fine looking dominants?”

Theo looked over at him and shook his head, “I’m still not sure of what my purpose consists. I’ve endured much at the hand of my father. Will I not face the same from my mates? Surely, I’m too weak to be of any use to the strong characters that surround us.”

Blaise growled from the bed across from them, “If he wasn’t already dead, I’d kill him myself. Your father was messed up, Theo. You’ll see in time what a real relationship should be rather than the warped view that bastard presented.”

“Come on, Theo. Who do you think is the most attractive? I’d say my godfather has vastly improved as his true abilities came to the surface, but I’m probably a bit biased.” Draco attempted to steer the conversation to more comfortable waters.

Blaise gave a feral grin, “I don’t know. I’m a bit disappointed that the twins are bonded to the Granger chit as I wouldn’t mind a burly redhead pounding into me. One of them smelled of strong stock that only got my pheromones going even though I have yet to ripen.”

Draco laughed, “I would warn you to stay away from my sister’s mates, but I have a feeling she can take care of herself. However, you did describe one Weasley brother.  Too bad he’s off in Romania playing with dragons, I’m sure you’d drool over him if he were back in England. Oh wait, I remember you doing just that during the Triwizard Tournament. I thought I saw him here last night, but I’m sure I was just delirious from the ritual.”

His friend’s deep red eyes widened and he let out a growl, “Oh, I remember him now. He had the most delicious scent that had even my dormant senses going wild. Do you remember how delicious his ass looked in those dragon hide trousers?”

Draco just let out a strong and much deeper laugh that sounded strange to his own ears. Once he was done guffawing, he wiped away his tears. “You know, you better hope he is another one of our mates. If he isn’t and Harry hears about your desire, you might have a mad alpha on your hands.”

Theo just shuddered, “I feel safe when I dream about a big black dog. You know, many would take it as my desire for death. The dog looks just like a grim. So, surely it is a bad omen. However, it is like he is guarding my dreams for me. At the same time, there is something so childlike and mischievous about him. I almost want to think of him as a real life version of Puck from a _Midsummer’s Night Dream_.”

Draco couldn’t help but feel his heart beat quicken with the memory of the black dog on the Hogwarts Express Platform. It hadn’t even been a year since he saw that dog. That grim like beast matched his friend’s description to a tee and he couldn’t help but wonder. “Theo, have you met our beta mate Sirius Black, yet?”

Theo shook his head no, “I have not. Why do you ask?”

“He’s an Animagus. His from is of that of a black dog, which is sometimes mistaken for a grim.”

Theo’s eyes widened as he whispered, “My protector exists. He’s meant to be mine above all others. He will give me babies even if our alpha doesn’t want me to carry his.” His friend hugged himself and began to rock as if finding comfort the only way he knew how.

Draco thought back to his own dreams, which were now just as clear as the night they first appeared. He again was thankful for his new found memory. If only, he could figure out why the hell he kept on having them, then he could make sense of the very essence of allusion. He was sat by the lake tossing pebbles at the giant squid like he did every year. The image changed as the squid disappears under the water. It is only a few moments later when a man with long, curly, red hair stepped from the shore. He wore only a pair of leather like trousers, water dripping down his overly defined chest. It left Draco groaning in the bed. His hand quickly moved to his covered but excited manhood as the image continued. It wasn’t long before his hand was covered in hot liquid. He noticed his shy friend staring at him in horror while his dark friend was staring at him in awe. It took him a moment before he realized said friend also had a freshly orgasm look about him as well. “Incubus,” he muttered.

Blaise only smirked, “Yep, and I still can get off on other’s having sex even before I ripen. I must say that energy was exquisite. What were you fantasizing about?”

Theo shook like a leaf, “Are you not afraid of what our alpha will do when he discovers you spilt your seed without his permission? What do you think he will do to punish us? I don’t know if I can survive another beating in my current condition.”

Draco looked at him in horror. He knew that things for his friend were horrible. He never imagined his experience would have him automatically thinking of corporal punishment. It was apparent his friend did not know their alpha very well.

The family Healer Evangeline came into the room. She ran the usual diagnostic spells over him and Theo. When she started on Theo she cast the same number of spells but then her brow furrowed. She cast more spells and then called the elf Dobby.

* * *

Severus came running into the room with his heart in his throat with his alpha hot on his hills. He looked over at the unresponsive omega and his mind whirled. He observed everything about the young man and began casting diagnostic spells. He wanted to tear his hair out when he found the no longer dormant curse. He would make that man into an Inferi just so that he could kill the bastard himself. Who would cast such a horrible spell on their own son?

The spell was like a flesh eating disease but it was focused on the young man’s reproductive organs. If he didn’t find the counter curse within minutes the boy would never be able to bear children. He knew the boy would be devastated if that were to pass. He placed the young wizard in status knowing it would stop the curse from spreading and would buy him some time.

“How did we miss that curse? I know a potion treatment. Do you know any healing spells or counter curses, Evangeline?”

She shook her head, “It is a dark curse almost specialized. I haven’t come across anything like it in all my years.”

He called a house elf. He was surrounded by all the supplies he needed for the inserting of the healing potions. He turned to Harry, “I need you to help me lift his lower half up. We need to fill him with the healing solutions. It will stretch his abdomen as his intestines are filled with water. I will spell some of it directly into his uterus, which is connected to his colon. If you can get that swot friend of yours in here, I really need her help in finding the counter curse while I continue with his healing. I’m afraid that even with the skills I possess; I am unable to do both at once.”

Harry shook his head no, “Bill Weasley is here with us and his family. We’re using the time to have his fathers heal as well. I will call him. Perhaps he has heard of this curse and knows the counter.” He turned and called for his butler elf. The elf popped into the room. Harry commanded him, “Please tell Bill Weasley his presence is needed regarding a curse. Also, please inform Hermione to search for any reproductive organ related curses and counter curses.”

Bill quickly rushed into the room with his wand drawn. He cast his own spells and shook his head no. It was moments later that a bushy haired witch appeared. He quickly explained to her his findings. She was soon just as fast out of the room. He turned back to his patient and continued with his healing. He picked up his scar reducing balm and began to rub it on every inch of the boy’s body. He still couldn’t believe a biological father could do this to their son. Over time he was able to accept what his own so called father had done to him. It was the realization that the man wasn’t really related to him that gave him the most comfort. Of course, he still had to track down his two older brothers where ever they were hiding. He needed to find out what the hell was going on with them. Rabastan’s treatment of him while at Hogwarts stunk of Dumbledore’s interference.

Once the boy was stable, Hermione was in the room talking a mile a minute. Her wand movements were just as quick but equally precise. Severus was able to take a calming breath when he watched the curse successfully countered. However, the damage already done to the reproductive organs would make conception difficult for their young mate. He was not looking forward to sharing that information with the boy.

* * *

Harry left the room where his three youngest Omega mates slept. It was a stressful few hours and he hoped that they could figure out a way to cure Theo before he came into his inheritance. He knew that Theo was on the list to have at least one child before they returned to Hogwarts. He went to meet up with Lucius for the official naming ceremony. They had the two son’s paternity confirmed. The green eyed or green striped tiger was his son biologically. The one with the purple stripes was Sirius’s biologically. The three girls were to take the last name Delacour as he promised Maeve. He was to choose the name for his son and Sirius for his. Maeve would name their three daughters. He moved toward the ritual room and found the five toddlers standing perfectly dressed. Though his son’s hair was just as difficult to control, and it made Harry wonder if the Potter hair was cursed.

He and all of his beta mates were present with him. He and Sirius were the only ones to conceive the children because Severus still wasn’t comfortable with that physical closeness with anyone but Harry. Severus was the one presiding over the naming ceremony and was asked to be the godfather of Harry’s son. Sirius asked that Remus was the godfather for his son and one of the daughters. Charlie was made the godfather for the remaining two daughters.

“We are here to give forth the binding magical names of these five children. May I have the first born step forward?” Harry watched as the first in the line stepped forward. She was a blond with familiar almond shaped green eyes. She wore a green dress that matched them. Severus nodded, “It has been decided that your full magical name is Lily Narcissa Delacour, but you will still be known by close family by your nick name of Lina.”

A bright white light washed over her and she smiled and stepped to the end of the line. Severus continued with the second born. He had dark curly hair and vibrant violet eyes. He wore a violet button up shirt and black trousers. “It has been decided that your full magical name is Leonis James Black, but you shall be known by close family by your nick name of Leo.”

Sirius cheered, “That’s my little lion,” as a violet light washed over him.

The ceremony continued with the third oldest child. She was blond and had grey eyes. She wore a silver dress that caused her eyes to pop. She stepped forward. “It has been decided that your full magical name is Phoenix Violet Delacour, but you will still be known by close family by your nick name of Nix.”

She walked toward the back of the line as a white light passed over her. Her smile was striking. Severus continued on with the fourth born. She was blond with blue eyes and a matching shade of blue dress. She stepped forward. “It has been decided that your full magical name is Carina Helen Delacour, but you shall be known by close family by your nick name of Caren.”

A white light washed over here and she made her way to the back of the line. The last born stepped forward. He had the same green eyes as the first born. His hair was messy and a dark brown. It refused to lay flat. He wore an emerald green button shirt and black trousers. “It has been decided that your full magical name is Evrain Freemont Kay Potter, but you shall be known by close family by your nick name of Kay.” The boy walked up to Severus and took his hand as a green light washed over him.

Harry’s heart stopped at the shocked look on Severus’ face. His son looked up at him, “Is it time for our godfather and godson bond. I can feel how much you need it.”

Harry and Maeve stepped forward hand and hand. They turned to Severus first since Kay had made the choice for them. Harry spoke first. “Severus, do you swear to stand as Evrain Freemont Kay Potter’s godfather?”

The dark tunnels of Severus’ eyes welled up, “I do.”

Maeve smiled, “Then you shall know him as Kay. You shall help protect, raise, and guide him.”

Harry watched as Nix and Leo approached Remus at the same time that Lina and Caren approached Charlie. They continued with the same questions, but Sirius asked for the Nix, Leo, and Caren and Harry asked for Lina. A bright light encircled the children and their godfather. The bonds were set and he could see the joy on Severus’ face. He picked up Kay and kissed his cheek. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if this was how Severus was with a new godson, how would he be with his own child? He had a feeling that he’d find out before they returned to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. I finally named the children. Some of the names came from the previous version of the Mimicker. However, they were reworked and new ones were added. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry for delaying; however, I have been busy editing some of my original writing as we didn’t get the Kindle scout contract and decided to publish our book ourselves. I’m working on the next one and hoping to have that up before the end of the year for its own campaign. This one I have a feeling will be a bigger hit.


	11. Healing Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where more is discovered. Severus is unbound and there's backlash in the bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters of the world she created. I just enjoy playing in her sandbox. I am not making any profit off of this and do not claim any rights to her characters, settings, and anything else I am borrowing.
> 
>  

 

Harry was once again in that room with the pools and mix of Persian, Greek, Roman and Egyptian cultures. He still wasn’t sure if he was going to have one of the dreams while in the time bubble, but apparently it didn’t prevent his connection to the pools. The elder was amused. _Welcome back. Yes you are correct. You’ll continue to have your dreams while in your family’s time bubble. You are a unique being that is connected to your mates as well as your past. Now move on to your next beta mate’s pool._

Harry looked down at the flickering liquid that was much too similar to fire. It appeared as if a flammable liquid was on fire atop the water of the pool. It wasn’t long before he was sucked into more memories. Harry recognized one of the Prewett twins round with child. “I fear Arthur this one will take after me. He feels like a strong dragonite, but how will you hide this one from Molly. We hate how she claimed our first son as her own. How does she get away with keeping you under her thumb?”

His twin answered his question with wide eyes, “Don’t tell us that she has Dumbledore on her side. How are we ever going become the family we’re meant to be? If she does manage to take him away from us, promise us that you will not allow her to bind him. He must not be bound.”

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, “I know what she did with William. He showed the classic signs of the Sirens that run in in the Prewett line so she was able to claim him. Then she started feeding him those horrible dampeners. I don’t think she’s binding him. She’s not powerful enough to perform such a ritual. I’m not really sure what is up with Dumbledore, but I’m starting to get a whiff of something sour about that man.”

The pregnant twin growled, “She better not touch this one. We of dragon kind do not do well with being dampened and bound. He will run away from home as soon as he can. I’m afraid of what other things she will put them under to make sure they don’t show their inheritance at Hogwarts. How did she manage to make the world believe the two of you are married?”

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, “Potions, she was quite talented in the subject. She kept me dosed on love potions while I was pregnant with William. I’m surprised he wasn’t negatively affected by them. I still don’t understand why there have been so many recent creature laws passed. It seems to just help her with getting things her way.

The pregnant twin made another noise one of pain. Harry was surprised that he was witnessing the actual birth of his mate. He came close when he saw Regulus born, but this was different than the other two. Maybe it was because they were recently bonded. They had him propped up on a couch. His twin and Arthur were the ones helping with the birth. Harry could only assume the blackmail held by Molly was preventing them from having Charlie at the wizarding hospital.

He was a bit surprised when it was an egg that appeared before him instead of a baby. His Charlie would birth an egg? He wondered as he watched the three cared for the egg as it grew in size. It was another few months before the egg began to hatch. A little red dragon with blue eyes appeared before them. It was a few more months before he took on a humanoid shape. When he was six months old, Molly took possession of him and claimed him as her own.

Harry was surprised by the horrible blood ritual he was put through. He was sick throughout his childhood because of the potions she continued to put into his food. Harry watched when Arthur carried Percy and the twins were carried by the other twin brother. Harry was a bit surprised when Molly appeared pregnant and she gave birth to Ron at home and then Ginny the following year. It left Harry to realize that the two youngest Weasley children were likely not Weasleys at all. He watched how Charlie bloomed when he got to Hogwarts. He grew healthier away from the potions in Molly’s cooking.

It didn’t stop her from finding other ways to prevent him from breaking free during the holidays. Harry was surprised and sickened when she placed a submissive sexual binding on him. It explained why Charlie was still a virgin until he and Harry mated. He was sickened by the things both Dumbledore and Molly had done to those around them. He couldn’t help but wonder if the friendship with Ron was planned as well. He watched as Charlie became seeker for Gryffindor House and later captain of the Quidditch team. He watched him pass his N.E.W.T.s and gain an apprenticeship at the Romanian Dragon Reserve.

Harry watched him learning under the master dragon handler Reggie Gamp. He watched as the creature inhibitors faded away fully. Reggie seemed to notice something going on with him and put him through a ritual cleansing that removed the blocks on his creature. Harry could only assume that Reggie didn’t know how to check for or didn’t expect to find the submissive suppressant on a dominant creature. He watched Charlie keeping in touch with Nymphadora Tonks.

He was a bit surprised when her head was sticking out of the fire stating that she had a couple of new trainers for him. She arrived with two familiar looking men. He remembered them arriving with Charlie when he was called to the manor because of his fathers. Tonks then led them through Charlie’s cottage and down the cobblestone paved path toward another cottage. Charlie followed behind as if he wondered what he would discover.  Tonks knocked on the door.

Reggie Gamp answered with his moonstone colored eyes, “Dora, you’ve grown so much. What are you doing here with these two gentlemen?”

“Wotcher, Reggie. Do you think we could come in from the rain?”

He opened the door and gave a by your leave gesture. They walked into the room and the two identical men sat down on the couch. Charlie stood next to the door with his arms crossed.

Narcissa was sitting in the chair next to the overly large stone hearth and knitting little booties. She smiled up at her niece, “Dora, we were just discussing you. You’re mother told me that you wanted to bring a young man with you to our wedding over the holidays.”

The young witch’s hair went through a rainbow of colors, “Yes, well I haven’t discussed it with Viktor yet. I really hope he can take some time off from his Quidditch team to accompany me.”

Reggie let out a gasp, “Are you talking about Viktor Krum?”

She simply smiled and nodded yes.

He smirked, “We mustn’t tell Aquila because he will be shocked to see his mentor from school here for the holidays. I swear it is all we ever heard about when he first attended school. Then again your cousin has become quite talented in his own right. I have a feeling that he will be making a national team this next summer.”

Narcissa groaned and looked up from her knitting, “Are you sure that’s not just wishful thinking?”

Reggie rubbed the back of his neck with redness running up the back of his neck, “Yes, well we all want our children to outshine us. You know that I wasn’t able to pursue my dreams of playing professional Quidditch. It would’ve brought too much attention to a dead man. Speaking of dead men, who have you brought with you?”

Tonks’ face turned an abnormal color that could only be achieved by a Metamorphmagus. “Well there’s much you probably don’t know about. How much do you know about my true origins?”

Narcissa looked up and sighed, “You’re mother never told me. I assumed it was because she was under some vow that stopped her from divulging the information. I knew that you had to have come somewhere different than a traditional pregnancy. I knew that you were not genetically related to Andromeda and Edward, but you were such a blessing. I automatically fell in love you upon first sight. Of course, it was done in secret since your grandparents frowned upon any contact with my dear sister.”

Tonks just nodded, “Okay, well yes I was adopted. Dowager Prince presented me to my mum and da when I was just a few days old. My biological mother had died shortly after giving birth and my older brother was still in Hogwarts at the time. He brought me to my grandmother to protect me. He was left with a horrible muggle and knew that he wouldn’t be able to protect me when he was away at school. Well, he later became a Professor of Potions at Hogwarts. I don’t understand how, but he acted like he didn’t remember me. I still have to figure out that one. I hope to meet with him at some point. We come from a family of changelings.”

She gestured to the two men sitting next to each other, “These two are my oldest brothers. One is our half-brother but the two of them are close enough to be twins. I would like to introduce Rod and Stand Prince.”

Narcissa’s brow furrowed and she sighed, “I guess I should’ve realized something was off when you two just disappeared after your release. You were under spells too, weren’t you?”

The two men’s black eyes widened, “You know us, Cissy?”

“Yes, well Veela have always had the sight to see through glamours. I can still see your true self behind your current choice of appearance. I was able to see your true selves when you were cloaked in so many spells and appearance modifying charms. They were likely placed upon you at birth. I’m sure Reggie would be willing to find you a house on the reserve and help you two find jobs. You’re interested in working with dragons, right?”

The two nodded.

“Charlie, are you okay with taking on a couple of appetencies?”

Charlie nodded from by the door, “I could always use the help. These two don’t seem too old to learn.”

Reggie pinched the bridge of his nose, “Okay, so please tell me who these two are really.”

Tonks’ shoulders slumped and she murmured, “Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.”

Reggie turned upon them, “Rabastan, are you telling me that you were under a spell when you did those horrible things to Sev back in school?”

Stan’s eyes widened, “Regulus, we thought you were dead.”

Charlie gasped, “I met your brother Sirius.”

Reggie patted the air, “Yes, well the news of my death has been exaggerated.”

“Well, do you honestly think I would’ve done such things to my baby brother? Did you not understand what Dora had said a moment ago? Severus is my full brother. Some sick bastard put me under behavioral modification spells that forced me to torture someone I was destined to love. I hope one day he will forgive me for what I did to him. It doesn’t matter if it was beyond my control. I had no right to make his school life horrible.”

Reggie shook his head, “You weren’t the only one. I’m related to the other man responsible for torturing with his friends that were self-proclaimed Marauders.”

Narcissa smiled, “Yes, well their both mates of Harry’s now. So, they’ve had to learn to get over that bad blood. I’m sure if Sev can forgive Siri then surely he could forgive Rod and Stan.”

Tonks looked straight at Harry, which seemed impossible. “Harry will need to have all of his mates go through cleansing rituals at Gringotts. The three of us have had all of our blocks, compulsions, and really any invasive magic cast upon us wiped away.”

Time continued to pass until the twins appeared in the floo asking him to come to Potter Manor. Rod and Stan were visiting and followed him through the floo. Harry could only assume it was because they wished to be closer to their brother and get the chance for him to forgive them. Harry disappeared from the pool and raised an eyebrow at the floating being. The man didn’t respond.

* * *

Hermione took breakfast with the twins on the patio overlooking the ocean views. She stared out wondering what was bothering her. She fell asleep in the library the night before. She tracked the Weasley and Prewett family trees. She couldn’t shake the feeling that a puzzle lay before her to solve. What was she missing? She finished chewing her jam topped scone and looked over at her counterparts. A huge part of her could never fathom a life without the two, but a logical part wondered where the hell those feelings had come from. She was coming of age in less than a month, but she was still far too young to end up in such an untraditional relationship.

She spent more time researching Gemini Twins wondering how children were conceived. Was it magical or was it biological? How would a mateship work between three males? However it was the question that was twisting in her mind that she just couldn’t stop from asking, “How do you know that Bill is a siren and Charlie is some other creature? When did you find out?”

The twins looked at each other before George spoke for the both of them. “Well, we must admit that neither showed any creature tendencies until they were away from home for a couple of years. When we visited Bill in Egypt the summer before your third year, we noticed how his aura and magic changed. At first we thought it had to do with being surrounded by such ancient magic for so long. Then we caught him singing in the shower and felt the magical trawl. Though his siren characteristics have faded recently since he and Fleur stayed with Molly. We noticed the same with Charlie when he met us in Egypt. Though his magic screamed predator, part of me felt very drawn to him and his fiery power. I couldn’t help but feel like he could protect me, but I never figured out from what.”

Hermione felt her brow furrow as she concentrated on everything she had read over the past month while staying with Harry at Potter Manor under the bubble. Was there a way to temporarily suppress creature gifts that wasn’t as evasive as ritual binding? How would one administer something like that? A plan started forming in her mind until Fred spoke up breaking her train of thought. “You know, I’ve noticed that even Fleur’s Veela Allure has toned down a bit since she started staying at the Burrow. It doesn’t seem as strong as it was at the Tri-wizard tournament. Perhaps she’s just controlling it while she’s been around her boyfriend’s family.”

Hermione quickly stood, “No, I don’t think that’s what happened.  If you have noticed, it has grown stronger while she has stayed with us. What if there was a potion one had to administer for a certain amount of time that would dampen one’s creature gifts? Would it be possible to slip some of that in the family meals during the holidays? So enough of it would be built up in one’s system that it doesn’t wear off while away from home? However, two years was long enough for it to fully wear off. It would explain a few things, don’t you think?”

George’s eyes widened, “Are you saying that Molly was drugging us? Is it possible that we are more than just Gemini twins?”

Hermione nodded, “I believe that is quite likely.” She quickly called an elf, “Where’s Harry? I really don’t know if waiting two years under the bubble is the best idea. Are you able to bring him here?”

Dobby shook his head no, “He’s currently taking care of his dragon mate. They are currently indisposed.”

What was Molly up to? Why would she want to drug any of her family? Why hadn’t Bill or Fleur noticed their powers weakening? What happened to the Prewett Twins? Whose idea was it to isolate them? If a person under the effects of Polyjuice was killed, would the body revert back to its normal appearance or would it remain frozen in the way it appeared at death? Was that a viable way to fake one’s death? Why did they fake the twins’ death? Perhaps it was a power play. What did Molly have planned for Harry?

* * *

A month passed when Harry awoke from the lustful haze that clouded Charlie and him upon waking. He sighed and called Dobby to bring forth the Healer. He still needed to check on Theo’s healing. He was sure there was a simple answer to turning back the damage. The healer appeared, “I was wondering if you could check Charlie. I need to know if he’s pregnant or if we will face a second heat cycle for him.”

The healer nodded and waved her wand, “He is pregnant, so he will not have any more heats until after the child is hatched.”

Harry nodded, “How is Theo doing?”

The healer sighed, “I am not sure if he will ever recover. The scarred tissue will keep him baron.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that his omega wouldn’t deal well with that knowledge. “Is there a way to turn back the clock? A way to return him to the way he was before that dreadful curse was cast upon him?”

The healer’s eyes widened and shifted green, “Why didn’t I think about that? A de-aging point that brings his body back to what it was like at a time before the curse was cast upon him. I think we should choose a year, that way he will have gone through his inheritance before leaving for Gringotts.”

Harry sighed, “Could the same thing assist with Lucius as well?”

The healer nodded, “Yes, I must go speak with Severus. He will need to brew the potion we will need.”

Another thought came to mind. “Where is Severus right now?”

The healer shrugged, “I would assume he is down in the labs.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “I will have him make enough so that the time we spend here doesn’t leaving us looking our true age. We wouldn’t want Dumble-whore getting any ideas. We must keep the truth from his meddlesome ways.” He ran a shaky hand through his hair, “I will stop my evil wizard monologue and leave it at that.”

Healer Evangeline giggled as he left the room. He moved down into the dungeons thankful for the time-bubble when so many of his mates were driving him into mindless mating for days, weeks, and months on end. He could never hide something like that from the twinkle eyed bastard while at Hogwarts. His ancestors were tricky buggers. He wondered where they would put the portraits of his ancestors. He would need to speak with his parents. He followed the hallway to his manor’s potion labs. They resembled a stainless steel chemistry lab with bright windows that could be tented to keep the sunlight out, but they still allowed for views to the outside. It was nothing like the dark and small lab at Grimmauld Place. He was thankful his ancestors were able to plan so well. Then again, his grandfather Freemont Potter was the inventor of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. He made a hefty profit off of the patents. It was likely this lab was used while he experimented. Too bad some jilted lover of the past had cursed the Potter line and even Freemont’s invention couldn’t tame their wild hair.

He found Severus concentrating on the potion he was brewing. It looked quite challenging and Harry was mesmerized by the skilled and graceful movements. He just stood there watching his lovely beta mate. He could feel his body reacting to his delectable mate. He wanted to run his fingers down his mate’s back. He wanted to curses every inch of his skin. He wanted to kiss every scar, mark, and piece of his body. He wanted to show him just how much he loved him. He took in a slow breath trying to calm down. Since that first night and required beta mate welcoming rituals Severus showed no desire for sexual encounters. Harry wondered what caused it. He watched Severus finish brewing and start bottling the potion. It was a lovely shade of lavender. Harry slowly approached him and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist.  He kissed the back of Severus’ neck and heard the man groan.

“What are you brewing?” Harry whispered.

Severus groaned but his continued bottling the potion, “It’s a sexual suppressant. It prevents me from going into heat. I don’t see the point when I’m on a contraception potion.”

Harry gasped and stepped back, “You’ve been taking a potion to prevent having any type of sexual reaction. Why?”

Severus’ voice wobbled, “I can’t think when you’re around me without it. You make me desire you in ways that no one else has ever done. I want to kneel beside you and do anything you command. You make me want to let go and put everything in your hands. I just am too afraid of what would happen if I did. I can’t survive being hurt again.”

Harry stood silent and waited for the bit of potion fill the last bottle. He moved toward Severus once more, “You are one of my mates. It is my job to care for you. How are we going to grow closer when you hide things like this from me? I know we are all trying to cope with our pasts. Perhaps we need a mind healer here as well as Healer Evangeline. I will ask her to make a recommendation. We will need to have group therapy with all of our mates while we spend our time here. You will stop taking that potion while we are in the bubble. You will also discontinue your contraception potion. We have plenty of time until we return to Hogwarts. I want each of my mates full with child before we return. We will make sure everyone has delivered and back on contraception potions before we return.”

Severus groaned, “Tonight is when I needed to take my next dose of contraception potion. Are you ordering me to stop now?”

Harry nodded and moved to unbutton each of Severus’ buttons. He slowly opened the shirt to the white skin of his mate. He noticed the man had been expanding his excess energy with exercise. He wasn’t overly buff, but he had well defined wiry muscles. Harry groaned at the sight of one of the dusty pink nipples. His mind flashed with them being pierced much like Maeve. They would be more sensitive and he could torture his mate with pleasure. He felt himself harden at the idea. He called Dobby. He finished divesting his mate. He moved for him to lay on one of the unused cold metal surfaces.

“I want to mark you as mine. Take a deep breath in and out,” he commanded. Severus followed his words and he pushed through the flesh. He quickly followed with a tungsten bar and healed it. He followed with the second. He then noticed the rod standing at attention. He found the perfect sized tungsten bar and gave him a Prince Albert Piercing as well. He healed each one and started with licking each nipple. Severus was quickly bucking. Harry groaned and realized the present room was not the best place for this.

He felt large dragon wings sprout from his back and figured he was pulled into Charlie’s half dragon form. He wrapped them around himself and hid Severus. He made his way down into the sex magic ritual room. It was just a floor below the potion labs. He walked into the room and groaned. It looked just like the room with the pools. He made his way toward the black pool and a slab moved up from its waters. It was marked with the eye of Osiris, the all Seeing Eye. He set Severus upon it and the eye covered his mate in bright emerald energy.

Severus started panting and turned pink. His manhood engorged and leaking and Harry groaned himself. He undressed, “I really wish I knew what the Eye of Osiris meant.”

Severus placed his palms on the table and curled his fingers as if trying to claw at the brittle stone. Harry assumed he was resisting the urge to find release. Severus panted, “I think you mean the Eye of Horus, he was Osiris’ son. It is a symbol of protection, royal power, and good health. There is also Eye of Ra for Osiris’ father. The Eye of Horus was the most common symbol with an Egyptian brow, eye, and kohl. The eye of Ra incorporated a sun with two cobra’s surrounding it and is considered the female counterpart of the male sun god Ra. Osiris was the god of transition, resurrection, and regeneration. He was more commonly symbolized by the crook and flail.”

Harry stared at the man and groaned. He had it wrong this whole time. Why did he think Osiris was the right name when it was his son Horus associated with the eye? His potion’s master was a scholar but he couldn’t help but wonder, “How do you know so much about Egyptian Gods?”

Severus groaned and bucked against the slab, “My family, the Princes, can trace their roots all the way back to the first mages in Egypt. They left Egypt when the Greeks invaded. They found shelter in Persia. They later moved through the Roman Empire and found their home here in England. They took on the name Prince because they were exiled from Egypt as the true Pharos. Of course after years of life in Wizarding Brittan has led to the pale complexion. We really don’t get enough sun here.”

_He is incorrect. It is the binding ritual that keeps him so pale. He has the coloring of Egyptian Royalty. He will have a healthier glow as soon as the binding is removed. You will find a book on the pedestal in the center of the room. I have the book opened to the ritual needed to unbind him. It will also remove any remaining blocks. It will free him and help with fertility. As soon as you are done, he will be filled with your child._ Harry nodded to the voice and made his way over to the shorter column pedestal. It was a shrunken version than the one in his dreams. The one in his dreams stood a couple of heads taller than him and had the Mimicker floating above it. He knew this wasn’t the same room because that part was missing. He read the ritual and the instructions burned directly into his brain.

He moved and knew the ritual as if he had performed it multiple times. He moved toward his whimpering mate. He removed the Prince plug, which he now noticed the Eye of Horus carved on the part that sat on the inside of Severus. The Prince crest even had it carved onto the crown. It was so small that one would have to study it to notice it. He called Dobby and the elf popped in with all the salves, creams, oils, and potions needed.

Harry started with the pasty herb mixture and started by applying it inside and then on the outside sexual origins. He moved onto the cream which he rubbed into Severus’ skin starting with his feet. Severus was whining at his touch, “Severus you will not come until I tell you. You must hold back your orgasm until the right time in the ritual.”

He began chanting the words written in the book. He tilted his mate’s backside by forcing his feet flat on the table. He poured the potion into his mate’s gaping hole. Severus groaned and he flushed more. He then took the ritual oil and slowly massaged it into his mate’s nipples while continuing to chant. He could feel the magic building up around them. It rose from the dark waters of the pool. He felt his own need rising. He heard a bell and pushed right in. He couldn’t stop thrusting as the ritual pulled his movements from him.

Time passed slowly with each thrust and each orgasm stolen from them. The power just circled around them forcing them to continue. Harry wondered if this was what it was like when he mated the other two and lost consciousness. He continued to move and Severus only flushed more. The two of them acted as if they had ingested several lust potions. Harry collapsed when a ring of golden power burst from them and spread out in all directions. He kissed Severus skin and slowly pulled out his shriveled up manhood.

He felt the man shuddering behind him and he looked up. Severus’ eyes were now a dark navy and lightening to an indigo. Tears streamed down his face. Harry reached up and ran his fingers down his mate’s golden sun kissed skin. His hair was rapidly shifting through different colors. “What’s the matter?”

Severus shook his head and continued to cry. After additional tears he spoke, “I have never felt so loved. I have never felt so cared for. You made me feel loved Harry. I never thought I would feel that way. I’m still apprehensive about sexual activities, but I am more open to them.”

Harry kissed the man deeply before slowly climbing off of him. He felt the dragon wings sprouting from his back and he picked up his mate. They wrapped around the two of them, “We need to find Healer Evangeline. I need her to check you out for any side effects of that ritual. Oh I came down here to ask you about brewing a de-aging potion. I think it will help us with healing several of our mates.”

Severus shook his head, “They won’t work the way you are thinking. What is needed is a rejuvenation potion, but no one has successfully created one. I have heard rumors that the fairies have access to the rejuvenating waters of the Fountain of Youth. You might want to contact the fairy council. Maybe they would gift you some of their waters.”

* * *

 

Blaise wasn’t sure what was going on but sexual energy was building around the manor. He groaned grabbing his engorged rod thrusting and trying to find release. Whatever the energy was it was so strong it was impaling him. He was feeding and gorging himself on the energy. He was still a couple of months away from his inheritance but it felt like it was coming early. He couldn’t stop moving and he cried out when a gold energy ran through him. He felt a warm heat engulf his manhood and looked up to see Maeve bouncing in her Halfling form above him. He felt his black bat like wings bread fort from his back and splayed out behind him as his beta mate entered him. He then felt another rod entering but it wasn’t enough. A third joined it and they were almost enough thickness but he needed more. He roared and felt two more pressing in. He didn’t know how long it lasted but it felt perfect.

He could feel the waves of sexual energy as he was properly claimed. He was filled and they just continued. He couldn’t stop feeding and circling the energy. He knew his mother was also feeding off the extra energy but she didn’t join them. He groaned as he blacked out from the pleasure. When he came to they were still moving. He knew not how long it would last. He continued to move and finally he exploded into the tight heat of the body atop him. He groaned and passed out.

* * *

 

Hermione wasn’t sure what just washed over her and her mates but it had her commanding them. They had her legs spread apart and the two were thrusting in unison. She felt wonderfully stretched as they continued to move. They were one being and she was grounding them. She was lost in the movements and delicious feelings. They continued to move back and forth. It was perfect. She felt something warm settle over them and hoped it wasn’t her conceiving. She wasn’t prepared to carry a child.

* * *

 

Mariposa groaned wishing she had a mate. She couldn’t help but wish she had a mate. A familiar face joined her and soon he was thrusting. She accepted him and felt her leathery black wings wrapping around her. She continued moving and couldn’t stop. She was unsure how long their mating would last but she felt that she had found her true mate. The man before her was the mate that had hidden from her for so long. She moved with him and lost track of time. It was too delicious and she had no idea how long it would last.

* * *

 

Fleur groaned as her mate moved in and out of her. She was a Veela but she had never felt the overwhelming desire to mate. They were going at it like two werewolves during a full moon. She wondered if they would have to push up their wedding plans after that night. She could feel the energy settling over her abdomen and knew what it meant.

* * *

 

Draco wanted his mate to fill him. He had never felt so randy before. He was luckily in the room with Theo. He had his fellow omega mate in his mouth and the other boy was reciprocating. It felt delicious and he couldn’t help but wondering after his tenth orgasm when the wave of whatever it was would end. What was this energy? He didn’t know but just kept on moving even as he felt his Veela wings burst forth from his back. He noticed that Theo was becoming half snake but they continued. It was starting from Theo’s feet. They would have to stop as soon as it reached his mate’s manhood.

* * *

 

Arthur had no idea what he was feeling but he was thankful they had time to heal before this kicked in. He pushed into the two bodies below them. It was their favorite position with Fabian on the bottom. They moved together in unison and when he felt the energy dissipate he felt warmth in his abdomen. He groaned and just kept moving as another wave struck. He lost count how many waves passed through them.

Healer Evangeline found Rod unable to find release. He was groaning and bucking but he didn’t get anywhere. He pleaded as he was tortured. The healer shook her head. Harry really should’ve read all the warnings before participating in that ritual. She would have to relieve her patient since his mate wasn’t present. Luckily, they were never fully bonded or her touch would do more harm than good. He moved her hand up and down until he released and continued as he built up for another one. She sighed wondering how long it would last. She just continued with her work as a healer. During her over millennia of life she had learned control. Finally, everything stopped. She sighed, and stepped back from the passed out man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the second to last chapter I have already written. I will need to write more before I have a long gap between updates. I don’t want to put you guys through that like I did with my other version of this story. Also, for those of you interested my original book, The Bloody Truth by L Jay Goodson, is on sale until 10/20/2017 on amazon.com for kindle. It is currently .99 for the next day or so and then it’s going up to 1.99. Check it out if you are interested.


	12. Continued Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry continues to get to know his mates and Luna makes plans from outside of the bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters of the world she created. I just enjoy playing in her sandbox. I am not making any profit off of this and do not claim any rights to her characters, settings, and anything else I am borrowing.

Harry groaned as he pulled himself from the pile of bodies surrounding his Incubus. He called Dobby and was presented with the overly large Zabini plug. He pushed it into the overly stretched hole of his mate. He left Severus, Sirius, Maeve, Charlie, Remus, and Blaise to sleep in the still remaining pile on the bed. They all had collapsed after the continued mating. Harry was surprised he even had more to spare after the ritual he performed moments before.

He didn’t have time to dwell on it when he felt the pull toward one of his mates. He walked into the room and found Draco whimpering with platinum white hair, crystal blue eyes, and a full back of white feathered wings. He looked delicious. Next to him was a panting and fully tailed Theo. His colors were blue, black, and had hints of red. The colors fit his other omega mate. He ran straight for Draco as he wasn’t sure quite yet what Theo needed. He felt feathered wings burst from his back. He looked down at them to see they were black feathers. He called out in a more chirpy noise and Draco responded by sticking his bum in the air. Harry sunk his teeth into the perfectly white neck leaving his mark.

Harry was lost in another animalistic haze and pushed right in. He moved along with his mate. He felt something burst as he pushed in. His Veela had some kind of barrier. He moved and it felt wonderful. He continued moving until he lost all thought. When he came to he found Theo staring at him and just whimpering and rubbing his scales. Harry groaned and left the still sleeping Draco.

He moved over to Theo and ran his fingers down through the scales until he found a warm hole and pushed in. Theo groaned and Harry moved. He felt gold light surrounding them and he pulled Theo toward him. He bit down marking his other Omega mate. They groaned and moved. It wasn’t long before Harry lost himself in the movements. He lost count of time in feeling everything. He awoke to find the bed full of both Draco and Theo. He groaned and pulled from his mate he still impaled. He called Dobby and pushed the Malfoy plug into Draco.

He looked over at Theo whose dark blue eyes stared back at him. He noticed the red underbelly of Theo and wondered what type of snake his little Naga was. He ran his fingers over the olive chest exposed to him and the mocha colored nipples. He groaned having a desire to pierce his newly mated Omegas, but knew it could wait. He would take care of the rest of his Betas first. “What was your mother’s maiden name?”

His mate’s eyes widened, “Burke.”

Harry nodded, “Would you prefer to take that name instead of Nott?”

Theo nodded.

Harry called Dobby and soon pushed the Burke plug into his Naga.

* * *

Vidor stood in the ancient oaken grove in southern France where he enjoyed some peace. He knew he was expected to visit during the midsummer get together. He wasn’t looking forward seeing Reggie again. Something about him made him feel his missing mate much more. He knew whoever his mate was; he would never want him. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that his mate was out there. He knew deep within his being he’d likely never find him. He’d already gone several decades without one.

He approached the edge of the school grounds where Venus waited for him. It was their tradition to get together on Beltane, which marked the beginning of summer. He felt the need to be close to his goddaughter when his hair began to change to its summer foliage. It was the favorite of the fairy festivals when they would dance around the bonfires and welcome the warmth. His parents were murdered when he was still young, which contributed to him begin found alone by that bastard all those years ago. He had lived for the beautiful being awaiting him since the day she was placed in his arms as a baby. His golden brown spring hair was changing to the honeyed hues of summer. In autumn his hair would change to a deep auburn and change to black in winter. His hair, like many of the fairy kind, followed the seasons.

He remembered his dear sister, Pandora, had married a rather peculiar wizard and had a daughter. It was sad when he discovered her death. She liked to experiment with things she didn’t fully understand and really did end up opening her own box in the end. Her death was rather messy and unfortunately her nine year old daughter was present during the episode. He thought about his niece and the fact that she was quite young the last time he saw her. Perhaps he needed to make another journey and visit her as well. She was around the same age as his goddaughter after all. He really wondered if she would come into her fairy inheritance upon her seventeenth birthday in another year. For some reason, wizarding magic was always dominant until majority was reached.

His mind was so far away that he gasped when a white haired bundle pounced. He smiled down at Venus, her silvery eyes glimmering back at him, “Vid, it’s so good to see you.”

He couldn’t stop the smile from lighting up his face, “Hello Venus, you must tell me what you are learning right now.”

She shrugged, “You know that this school is known for its charms. I’m happy that I go to school here because Fleur was telling me about how they take those tests during their fifth year instead of their sixth. I’m glad that I have another two years to study before I have to worry about it. So, you’re going to visit during the Midsummer festivities, right? We need a fairy or we might be stolen by Oberon. Mum wrote and said that she was going to visit this summer. Did you hear that Da’s brother was cleared of all charges? I really hope that we’ll get a chance to meet him one day.”

Vidor couldn’t help but shrug, “I’m sure that your brother must be excited about one day meeting his godfather. You know it would’ve happened sooner if he wasn’t thrown in Azkaban.”

Venus smiled and nodded as her long white blond hair bounced, “He is, it’s all he writes about in his letters to me. He was excited when he read in the paper about Sirius being found innocent after that whole debacle at the British Ministry. Not to mention, the death of that faceless wonder.”

A shiver ran up Vidor’s spine at the description of that self-proclaimed dark lord. He remembered when the wizard had still been human looking, however, his body would forever bear remnants of that man’s existence. The snake faced wonder knew nothing of love, he only knew cruelty. He was thankful for his gift to the man. He mentally shrugged, perhaps it was a curse. He was only trying to help the man keep what remained of his soul together, which just happened to go against the wizard’s desire for immortality.

“I think it would be nice to meet him. I’ve never met your Uncle Sirius, but your father hasn’t spoken too ill of him. So, he can’t be worse than my great uncle Loki was.”

The Veela beauty laughed like a bell, “I don’t know about that. I hear he’s the reason why the Norse Muggles came up with the mischief making god.”

A smile lit his face, “That he was. He was quite the prankster and made a name for himself.” It felt as if all the cares in the world lifted from him. He loved visiting his goddaughter for this reason. She swept away the worries about a nonexistent mate. She made him forget about his loneliness, his worthlessness, and the terror that gripped him when he remembered what that wizard had done to him all those decades ago. He wasn’t the scarred and wretched creature when she looked at him like that. He was nothing more than her godfather and she loved him as much as he loved her.

One little thought broke through his mind as he began walking the path through the woods with her, “ _My life is better for knowing her, even if she is the closest to a child I ever have._ ”

* * *

Luna looked around before crossing the busy London Street to visit St Mungo’s. She knew she’d find the individuals she was looking for there. The boy she’d dreamt of recently was there to meet his parents. She stopped when she sensed a familiar presence. She turned around and saw her uncle staring back at her. She smiled and waved at him. He hesitantly walked toward her. The last time she saw him was when her mother was still alive. She pulled him into a hug before he could disappear, “Uncle Vid, why are you here?”

“I was finally able to escape the Gamps in Romania. They invited me for the Midsummer meal and kept me for much longer than I thought they would. I was shocked to see Cissy return before I left. She was all happy.  I guess whatever was stopping her from marrying Reggie was cleared up. They’re planning their wedding for the winter holidays. I wonder about that as Romania is awfully cold in the winter.” Her uncle stopped and nervously ran a hand through his honeyed blond hair that was starting to get streaks of auburn in it. “So, what’s new with you?”

She tapped her foot and crossed her arms, “So, what brought on your sudden concern? I haven’t seen you since before my mother died. You didn’t even come to her funeral. What has changed?”

Her uncle blushed and bowed his head, “I have no excuse. I guess I should leave.”

She grabbed his wrist before he could walk away and pulled him into a hug, “No, you’re not going anywhere. You are staying close to me until I say you can leave. You need to make up all the time you have missed. You’re a part of my mother. I need that connection and we will work on your avoidance issues. Now, you’re coming with me to meet my friend. I have plans and working you into them won’t be difficult at all.”

He cleared his throat, “Okay.”

She moved to hold his hand and led him to the window of the rundown department store. Soon they walked through into the lobby. She walked right by the desk and made her way to the long term spell damage care ward. She knew the name had Janus in it but those mundane names held no importance to her. She knew the healers had not done everything they could for the two stuck there. She suspected that Dumbledore was interfering somehow. They needed to get them out of the hospital as soon as possible. As they climbed the stairs she couldn’t help but question, “Do you happen to have access to the fountain of youth waters?”

He gulped, “Yes, why?”

“My friend’s parents were driven insane by over exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. I think the only viable way to heal them would be to give them the healing waters and bringing them back to the age they were before the act occurred. So, after we’re done here, do you think I can trust you to go and retrieve them before coming right back to me? You won’t disappear again, will you?”

She looked up at him and noticed his golden colored eyes were shimmering with tears. His voice shook, “I promise little moon. I shall not abandon you again. You’re the last member of my family that survives.”

She smiled at him, “Good. I have a feeling that you will become a lasting fixture in my family and my friends’ families. Now let’s go meet my mate and his parents.”

She heard a choking sound coming from him but continued up the stairs anyway. She approached the room and sighed in relief when she realized the woman with the vulture hat was not in the room. She approached her mate who was rapidly speaking to the woman lying in the bed. Her eyes were opened but Luna could tell she wasn’t there. She walked up and placed an arm on Neville’s shoulder causing him to jump and look at her, “Luna, what are you doing here?”

She smiled at him, “We’ll need to go to Gringotts right away and make arrangements for having your parents moved. We’ll be meeting Harry and his mates there tomorrow morning. He will invite us to his family home and special time magic. We’ll be able to cure them and you will be able to spend several years with them before we have to return to Hogwarts. We’ll both be overly prepared for our NEWTs thought I will fly through my OWLs this year. Now say goodbye to them and we’ll go have a conversation with the goblins.”

Neville stared at her with wide eyes. He ran his fingers through his sandy blond hair and his blue eyes told her everything. He finally came to a resolve from the confidence he gained from fighting next to Harry in the Department of Mysteries. “I trust you Luna. I know what you tell me is true. Now let’s go meet those goblins and prepare everything for when we meet with Harry tomorrow. I really wish I had that gift of yours sometimes. 

Luna shook her head, “Peering into the many time streams of the future is very confusing and makes one look a bit loony. It’s more of a curse than a blessing. I’m pretty sure it was a gift passed down from my fairy heritage.”

Her uncle gasped from beside her, “You can see the time stream?”

She just nodded at him as Neville accepted a bubble gum wrapper from his mother.

“You’re going to be a fairy. It hasn’t happened yet, but you will come into your inheritance on your seventeenth birthday.”

She smiled at him, “Oh, I don’t know. I have a feeling it might occur sooner.” She then turned to Neville, “I think I have a better idea, Neville. Perhaps we should restore your parents first and then go to Gringotts.”

* * *

Harry looked at Draco as he lay in the bed whimpering. He didn’t know what his mate needed. Harry could feel his black feathery wings burst from his back. He scooped up his chirping mate who also had his wings out. A couple of months had passed since he last bedded his mate. He wished he’d used the time in the library instead of focusing on his other mates. His mentor told him of his need to help his ideal pairs. It took him a while but he managed to get Remus and Lucius to share a bed. Blaise and Charlie had no problem making the adjustment but they were both contently pregnant. Theo quickly attached to Sirius and the two of them were pretty much inseparable. It left Harry to look after Draco and Severus. Out of the two, he felt that Severus needed him more, but he was questioning that decision. It seemed that his Veela mate hid his needs from him.

Harry allowed his instinct to take over as he walked out the door to the balcony and took flight. He flew over the trees on the forest that surrounded the manor in the time bubble. Dobby had perfectly replicated the whole grounds of Potter Manor. He found a platform built on the very tops of several pine trees. He set his mate down upon the wood and called Dobby.

The little elf popped up there took a look at him and Draco and nodded. Pillows and blankets popped underneath his now squawking mate. Next walls and a roof appeared out of the ether. Harry really did love House Elf Magic. He quickly vanished the remaining clothing on the two of them. He started kissing the pale exposed chest in front of him. He found one of the dusty pink nipples that were still without his preferred piercings. He looked around and noticed that Dobby had brought the piercing kit as well.

Harry looked through all the ring options and found a couple of platinum rings. He was going to select them but then he noticed a platinum barbell that looked like a feather on each of the end. He picked those up instead. He whispered, “This will hurt a bit my swan but once I’m done it will leave you with great pleasure.”

Draco just shook his head and continued with his squawking, chirping, and more humanlike moaning. His mate’s pale skin was growing flushed with desire. Harry could smell the heady lust and heat on him. He’d have to lock with his mate soon and he had no idea how long the matting would last. He pushed the needle through quickly followed by the barbell and healed the nipple. He then licked around the beautifully sharp piercing and Draco thrusted up trying to get some form of friction. Harry completed the same act with the second nipple. He looked down that the perfectly standing soldier and noticed it was still wrapped. He quickly cast the spell that painlessly removed the skin wrapping leaving it a perfectly shaped mushroom. He then continued with the Prince Albert Piercing before quickly healing it.

He then played with that new piercing with this tongue. His mate was panting below him as he continued to tease. He moved south and tasted his swan’s throbbing rosebud. It was delicious. Something about the taste of any of his mates when they were in heat had them creating the most desirable tastes. He moved his fingers and slowly opened up his mate. As soon as his beauty was opened before him, he pushed right in. He was quickly lost to a lust and continued frenzy. He could only feel pleasure and an unending desire to fill his mate with child.

* * *

When Harry awakened from the mating, he found Draco lying with his wings put away. His belly was swollen with child. Harry groaned and called Dobby. The elf stared at him and pulled on his ears. “Draco needs to stay in his nest. He will not feel comfortable to leave until after his babies are born. You will have to continue to keep him company at night. He will rely on you to bring him food. He will need continued copulation to feed along with the food. He is a creature similar to Blaise when with child. He needs the energy freely given from sex to survive in his current state.”

Harry nodded, “I won’t leave his side then.”

Dobby shook his head, “No, you must leave him. Master Severus is in labor. He needs you by his side. He thought you abandoned him to endure this alone when you took off with Draco. You realized he conceived during that ritual nine months ago, did you not?”

Harry gasped and felt fear wash over him. How was he going to balance this many mates when he continued to make blunders with the two without their ideal mates. He reached out for Dobby’s hand, “Take me to him, please.”

Severus was panting with sweat covering his brow. Healer Evangeline was right next to him. Harry looked around realizing they were in the hospital wing of the manor. It had gone through many changes over the past few months. Severus black eyes looked at him with such pain. He quickly grabbed at his hand and allowed his mate to squeeze, “I didn’t abandon you, Sev. I love you and I love this child we are bringing into the world. I am here with you now. Draco needed me. He went into heat. I wasn’t cognitive for the past few months. I can only assume that Dobby cared for us when we were in such a state so we kept our strength.”

Severus growled, “Stop prattling you dunderhead and help me with this. If you do not shut up and lend me support, I will kill you.”

Harry nodded and allowed the man to squeeze his hand tightly as the healer told him to push.  Harry watched as the healer pulled out a bloody colored baby from the nether regions of his mate. She quickly rubbed the baby with a towel and placed the child upon Severus’ bare chest. Harry looked down at the lovely little being they were welcoming into the world.

The healer clicked her tongue, “It looks like we’re not done here. We have another baby coming.”

Harry wondered just how many babies were conceived during that ritual. Severus’ creature was known for mostly single births. He remembered the lecture the Healer gave him after performing the ritual. He understood that it counteracted any contraception potion and acted as a hyper fertility ritual as well as the cleansing ritual he was using it for.

A yell from the door of the room let him know that something else was happening. He took his eyes off the healer to notice that Hermione and Fred were running into the room carrying a very rounded and pregnant George who was red faced. He still was enough himself that he popped off with, “Well, it looks like we’re not the only one experiencing these aftereffects.”

The healer looked up for a moment, “I will be right with you once I have these other two delivered.”

Harry groaned. His mate had triplets? Did he have to worry about Blaise having twins? What about Draco? He was affected by the ritual how many babies did that months long mating put in him. Had Charlie laid his eggs yet? He knew Blaise had another year and few months before he would be having his child. Sirius was probably due soon as they had conceived before he performed the ritual. Remus went into heat but he still didn’t have his infertility reversed. Harry remembered seeing him and Maeve were going at it after he left the room. Just how many of his mates were pregnant and ready to pop? He knew that they had yet to find an answer to Theo’s scarring as well.

Another baby was crying on Severus’ chest and the Healer had a third in her hands. Harry groaned when the Healer went down and he could only assume wit was for yet another baby. He was surprised when something completely different came out and she quickly cast healing spells on Severus. The delivery was over for the two of them, but had just begun for George.

Harry looked down at the two suckling babies. He was a bit surprised to realize that Severus was producing milk. He had somehow transformed his chest to have four teats and each of the babies was greedily drinking. Harry kissed his mate’s forehead, “You look so beautiful like that. They are lovely. I’m so happy that you have given me more children. Did you pick out names while I was indisposed?”

Severus grunted, “Maybe. What are their genders? I must admit that even I wasn’t expecting three.”

He looked down and checked each of the children. “We have two daughters and a son. Do you have any ideas?”

Before Severus could answer another distraction came from the doorway of the infirmary. Gideon and Fabian were helping in a very rounded Arthur, and following them into the room were Fleur and Bill. She was visibly in labor. He had forgotten about his guests. Just how many of them were influenced by that ritual?

Severus answered, “I have considered both the Lestrange and Prince naming patterns. I have decided to keep with the potion ingredients for the girls. The boy would be better named a Potter. I would rather not have the Prince name carried on by one of our children.”

Harry nodded, “When you father a child with your omega, you will name that son Prince.”

Severus sighed with relief, “Yes, Alpha, but please do not request that of me right away. Please allow me to go back on the potion right away. These three will be hard enough to raise before we have to return to Hogwarts.”

“I will agree, but we will continue to work on you physical needs. Once you are healed, I will once again push you to your limits.”

Severus shuddered, “Yes, Alpha.”

Harry could tell that he was still uncomfortable with the idea, so he changed the subject, “So, what are the names you picked out for the two little flowers?”

The names I have for these two are, “Hazel Eileen and Daphne Rose Prince.”

Harry smiled, “My little Haze and Rose.”

Severus groaned. “Must you always come up with a nickname for our children?”

Harry chuckled, “Of course I do. So, what name do you have for our little man?”

Severus looked at him, “I figured he’s the epitome of Potter. Look at his hair, it’s already sticking up.”

Harry groaned, “Another of my male children with the Potter curse.”

“Yes well, speaking of Potter curse. He is probably destined for Gryffindor, so I thought Leonzio Sage Potter.”

Harry laughed at his mate’s attempt at insulting him at the same time picking the perfect name. “So, you’ll probably not like that I will call him Sage.”

Harry’s attention was drawn away from the suckling babes when there was another disturbance at the door. He looked over and realized that Theo was almost fully taking Sirius’s wait on his shoulder. Harry rushed over to help his smaller Omega mate with their larger Beta mate. They soon had him in the bed as he moaned and groaned. The healer popped over and noted that he wasn’t that far along and that her other three patients were much closer to delivering. Harry took one hand when Theo took the other. He looked over at Severus who was in the neighboring bed. Severus nodded at him in understanding. Harry turned his attention back over to his second mate to go into labor that day.

He looked over at a new cry and noticed a couple of babies nestled in Arthur’s arms and realized that they were already born. He turned to George and saw him cradling two babies as well. He turned to look over at Bill and Fleur and realized the new cry was their child being born. He groaned it was going to be a very busy day. The Healer approached them and checked Sirius. She nodded and commanded him to push. The delivery went much faster and Sirius was holding a grey eyed little girl. Harry smiled at him, “So, what are you going to name her? Any children you bear that are female get your last name.”

Sirius smiled, “I have the perfect name for this little beauty. Artemis Reina Black.”

Harry smiled, “Do you plan on asking Reggie to be her Godfather. I noticed that you used the same letters in his initials but swapped the first and middle. She looks like a little Missy to me.”

Sirius chuckled. “Why do you always get to come up with their nicknames?”

“So, you dodge a question with a second one. I get to pick the nick names because I am the Alpha. Now, if you don’t behave, I will have another baby in your womb or a couple more before we head back to Hogwarts. Never mind that threat. I’m going to have you with child again after we get back from Gringotts.”

Sirius whimpered staring down at the baby in his arms, “Please do Alpha. I wish we didn’t have to go to Hogwarts. I wouldn’t mind staying home having as many children as you would allow. She’s just so perfect. I want more just like her.”

Harry smiled staring at the curly haired little girl. He too wished they could stay away from Hogwarts. He had no desire to deal with Dumbledore and the other plots brewing. He just wanted to stay in the time bubble and live out the rest of his days with his growing family. He knew that his type of creature lived for a long time, but he still had to find two more mates. He groaned realizing he couldn’t hide away until his circle was complete.

* * *

Luna smiled at the goblins who stared at them with wider eyes than usual. “I understand that Harry Potter and his mates have a meeting scheduled for a couple of hours. He would be very interested in seeing us there. So I recommend you show us to the room.”

Alice Longbottom whispered in her ear, “Should you speak with them in such a way?”

Luna looked back at the fully restored woman. Her uncle Vidor had an excellent idea to leave still functioning golems in their place. A fairy golem couldn’t be discovered as something fake with any spells known to the wizards. They would soon die on their own and no longer respond. It would be best for the world to believe that these two were completely different individuals. They had been brought back to the age they were before they came out of hiding. All of them had spent the night at her home, so no one would catch wind of their plan, “Yes Alice, they recognize me as of the fairy folk. If they didn’t, there would be no denying my uncle’s heritage.”

The goblin overheard their conversation, “You will come right this way. They are scheduled to meet here at noon. I am sure that Harry will be interested in meeting you today. We are still not sure about the reason for the request for the meeting, but Harry is a very valued client.”

Luna nodded and walked into the room. It had a large table in the center but she moved around each of the columns that depicted the warrior histories of the goblin race. They too were beings of the earth like the fairies. They had many different treaties separate from Wizard Brittan.  They enjoyed wealth but had stronger ties to the creatures of the world than those who hid behind the lies of being pureblooded. She knew they wouldn’t have to wait much longer. She was anticipating the reaction at the arrival of her friends. She wondered if the children would come as well or if they would be left at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to post the first three chapters with hope to update weekly as I go through edit and rework my other version of this story. I hope I can keep up with this schedule. I will be also posting this on Fanfiction.net


End file.
